Friends or More?
by CCherry
Summary: AH,OOC Bella/Jake r best friends they decide 2 become friends w/ben but then she meets Paul who has a few flings w/ her nothing imp.But wat happens 2 Jake/Bella wen the Cullen's step in.A love tri begins n something blossoms on the way...read 2 see wat...
1. First Move

Friends or More?

The characters do not belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the owner of the Twilight characters.

I felt so exhausted. I didn't manage to get any sleep last night due to Charlie snoring across the hall and I was just too restless. I found myself to be very anxious for school even though I knew it was going to be a drag.

Jacob was waiting for me by the end of the hallway, like always. He was my best friend and we did almost everything together. He wasn't necessarily the nicest guy in school because of the way he treated other people. He has always treated me differently, in a good way. He's a pretty tall guy, very muscular, and has russet-colored skin. That comes from his Quileute background. Now back to those muscles. I specifically remember counting an eight-pack on his stomach. Can you say, wow? I always have a tendency to gawk at his muscular build, not realizing I'm doing it. I've always had a large crush on Jake which has recently been growing.

As soon as I seen my very handsome best friend, faithfully waiting around for me, he met my gaze. A smile slowly spread across his face. He has always had such a beautiful smile. The way his full lips stretched out over his sparkling white teeth. The way his eyes are so tiny they nearly close when he smiles so big. His smile was growing even larger at my answering smile. I was beginning to wonder when his face would start to ache.

"Hey, Bella, I was just waiting for you." Jacob shouted out the obvious.

"Hey, Jake, I already knew that. You just can't resist me, can you?" I laughed at the thought. He honestly had no idea how much I wished my words were true.

"Now Bella, how did you know that?" Jake teased. "You look really pretty today, not that you don't look pretty every day." He laughed timidly. It was so sweet.

I hate it so much when he compliments me like this. I get assaulted by butterflies and my heart races. After my momentary heart attack (literally), I would just brush it off by telling him that he is ridiculous. However, I did put some effort into today's ensemble.

I was wearing a pair of low rise, skinny, blue jeans that hugged my hips. I topped it off with a curve hugging, blood red, cotton shirt. It was long sleeved with a v-neck though; Forks' weather was not bearable enough for a revealing tank top. My hair held a little more wave than usual. I finished off the look with my black, ballet flats. Honestly, I didn't see anything _that_ special about the outfit.

"Jacob, why must you tease me with your _oh so sweet_ compliments that I just cannot resist?" I teased, hoping he couldn't see right through me.

"Bells, I can't help it. When I see a girl looking good, I'm going to tell her, especially if that girl is my beautiful best friend." He said this in a kind and serious tone that made me blush. My heart started to race as I stared into his deep, chocolate, brown eyes. I hated how true his statement was, about him hitting on girls, he happens to be very popular with the school skanks. I gritted my teeth at the thought of some other girl touching him.

By this time, we had already made our way into English and had taken our seats in the back of the class. We sit next to one another in every class we share. I never see it as enough time to be with him though.

We have English 3, our first period; Biology, our third period; and Spanish 1, our fourth period together. We also sit together during lunch with a few of our other friends. Many people in our school take notice to all the time we spend together and question us on our relationship. It always makes me blush when someone asks us if we're dating because I want so badly to say yes.

The tardy bell rang in our first period as Mr. Thompson, our somewhat oblivious teacher, strolled into the classroom with an antique television set. We're having a movie day. This is going to be interesting. I always look forward to movie days because I have this little fantasy of Jacob making a move on me when the lights go out. It's impossible and stupid, I know.

"I wonder what movie we're going to watch," whispered Jake. I just shrugged, not knowing or really caring. I would be too focused on Jake sitting right next to me to pay attention to the film.

As if hearing Jake's question, Mr. Thompson announced that we will be watching The Scarlett Letter.

The lights were shut off a few moments later and suddenly, everyone else in the room vanished. Well, they didn't actually leave but the only person I could feel, see, and even smell, was Jake. I had the strongest urge to reach over and touch him.

My heart started to race as I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Jake slouch in his chair and brought him closer to me. He was now eye level with me. When I glanced over to see what he was doing, he winked at me with a smile playing around his lips. My heart fluttered and I could feel my face heating up. Good thing the lights were off. As if that wasn't enough to send my emotions into over drive, he moved again, slightly, and nestled his hand underneath my hair on the back of my chair.

Not making the conscious decision to move, I found myself sliding down into a comfortable position where my head and neck were resting in his big, warm hand. He glanced over at me in the dark and smirked. He began to lightly brush the back of my neck with his fingertips. He never took his eyes off of me while he did it. He sighed, seeming very content, as was I. My eyes began to flutter closed, I wasn't falling asleep, the contact felt so nice that I couldn't help but relax completely.

I'm not sure how long we sat there like that but I felt his hand move slightly down onto my right shoulder. He inched closer to me in his seat so that he could reach better. He started working on the muscles in my shoulder gently, adding firm pressure while I relaxed into his side. Thank goodness we had the very back seats of the classroom. I was positive that easy going Mr. Thompson would not appreciate our close proximity.

The movie ended way too soon, naturally. The lights, soon, flashed back on and I realized that we only had five minutes left of class. Reluctantly, Jake moved away flashing me a sweet and flirty smile. I blushed, of course.

When the bell rang, Jake led me out of class and walked me to the only class period I had without him, gym. It was, by far, the worst part of my day. He poked me a couple of times in my side and then departed. I could sense something different with Jacob. I don't know if it's just my imagination or if he has been very contemplative and not himself today. I'm not complaining but I can feel a change in the winds approaching me and my best friend.

Gym was excruciating! My class had to play basketball today and I was hit multiple times and fell repeatedly. Wow, I am a loser.

I was so relieved to be going to lunch. I wasn't hungry though. I was kind of anxious to see what other surprises Jake would have in store for me when I arrived.

I found him sitting in our usual spot in the middle of the cafeteria with a group of our friends. He was deep in conversation with his friend, James. I didn't personally know the guy that well but he and Jake seemed to get along and he was never rude or pushy with me, like most guys here, so I didn't mind him. Jacob looked up when he noticed me walking toward him and reached up to grab my wrist and pulled me into his lap.

I was a little flabbergasted. This was definitely NOT like my Jacob. I was frozen because I had no idea what has gotten into him.

"How's it hanging, Bells? Did you miss me?" He teased me.

"You have no idea but if you don't mind me asking, what in the world has gotten into you today?" I asked skeptically.

I felt him shrug around me as he started tickling me. I had to pinch him a couple of times to make him stop. I was laughing so hard I was afraid I might pee myself. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate that too much.

"What, do you have a problem with the way I'm behaving?" He asked me with mock innocence while batting his thick eye lashes at me. Since he didn't plan to give me any answers, I took that as my cue to move. I tried to get up and take the seat next to him. I tried…and failed. As soon as he realized what I was doing, he forced me back down again. I fell into his lap pretty roughly. I thought I hurt him with the impact because he jumped slightly and hissed. It serves him right.

"Oh, Jake, I'm sooo sorry. Did I hurt you? Well good! Now let me go." I spat at him in a sarcastic tone.

"No, no, Bells, I'm great. I've never been better. I hope you don't think you can break away that easily." He said this with excitement in a seductive manner.

I looked around nervously. "Jacob Black, you are going to get us into trouble!" I pushed.

"Relax, Bella. You worry way too much. I'll protect you." He purred. Yea because I was so worried about someone hurting me, I thought sarcastically. I was more worried about an administrator seeing us like this and telling Charlie. He might love Jake to death but I don't think he would like it too much if he were to find out that I was sitting on Jake's lap in the middle of a lunchroom.

I did enjoy being this close to him more than I wanted him to know, so I just played it off like it wasn't fazing me as much as it really was.

He started to bounce me on his knee as if I were a five year old again, sitting on her Grandpa's lap. I just rolled my eyes at him.

I was even less hungry now as my stomach was occupied by butterflies at the moment but I knew that if I didn't eat something, I would regret it later. I just picked off Jake's tray and ate some of his tater tots.

The bell ringing made me jump up.

I took the momentary release from Jacob to make a run for it. I really needed to put myself back together before I sat next to him in Biology. My emotions were a little out of whack right now. He didn't seem to notice when I disappeared at first. James had occupied his attention.

I rushed into the classroom ahead of everyone else and found that I was not alone.

Edward Cullen was already in his seat, gazing out the window. I don't think he noticed my entrance. Edward was one of the more handsome guys in the school, aside from Jacob. When I wasn't with my best friend and Edward was in my line of sight, I would try to unravel his inhuman beauty. I would memorize his features and imagine touching them. It was quit pathetic if you ask me. I couldn't help it though. He had the most amazing tousled, bronze hair, piercing green eyes, and he was tall. He wasn't nearly as muscular as Jacob but I could place the folds of the muscles he did have. He was just so beautiful. My marveling was interrupted by Jacob's husky voice.

"Hey, Bella, there you are. I was looking for you. Why did you run off so quickly?" He asked, following my gaze to Edward, who was now, watching me. I looked down to hide my red complexion and rushed to my seat. I didn't look back up to see if Edward had looked away or possibly, even laughing at me.

"No reason, I was only trying to avoid the crowd and you were talking with James again so I didn't interrupt." I told him, hoping he would just drop it.

He took his seat next to me and, just like in first period; he placed his hand right behind my head on the back of my chair. He was sitting there looking at me with a funny expression. Actually he was looking at my hair. Suddenly, he leaned in and slowly inhaled my scent of strawberry shampoo. I froze. Was he seriously sniffing my hair? Yea, I and he are in serious need of a talk. He moved away again and grinned at me. I eyed his suspiciously.

"Bella, you smell amazing. I just thought I'd let you know." He said it like it was an everyday greeting.

"Jacob, why in the hell did you just sniff me?" I wasn't trying to be rude but it kind of came out like I was. I was afraid I had offended him but he just laughed his throaty laugh and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just thought you smelled good and wanted to tell you." The way he said it and the way he looked at me made my heart flutter and my breath hitch. Everyone had started filling into the room after our little scene and class started.

--

When school was finally over, Jake and I hopped into my old, Chevy, truck and headed to my house. I had picked him up this morning because he didn't have gas. He would be driving tomorrow though.

Charlie wouldn't be home until around seven so Jake agreed to hang out at the house for a little while. Any chance of alone time I get with him, I take advantage of.

As soon as we walked through the door, he walked into my living room while I trailed behind him. I took my place on the couch and waited as he picked out a movie to watch. I'm not sure which one he put in and I really didn't care; I would be watching him most of the time anyway. How pathetic am I?

Jake came and sat right beside of me on the sofa. He was no more than two inches away from me. He never usually sat this close to me but I was not about to protest. I wouldn't be able to move even if I wanted to without having to just get up. I was pinned in between him and the far end of the couch. When the movie finally started, he casually placed his arm behind my head. I acted like I didn't notice. Then, as he turned toward me, I could feel that change in the wind I had mentioned earlier, blowing right in my face.

"So, Bella," he purred, "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" He seemed to be amused at this thought. Before I had a chance to think about what I was going to say, other than no, the words escaped my eager lips all too soon and I began to babble.

"No, but seriously, what has gotten into you? You're never this," words failed me, "close. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't mind. You can do whatever you want, I don't care." I gulped loudly. Why is he doing this to me?

Then, when I thought he couldn't surprise me anymore, he did.

"Well, in that case," he smiled a mischievous grin and turned to face me on the couch. He removed his arm from around me and placed it on my knee cap. I broke away from his gaze long enough to follow his hand and looked back at him nervously. I wasn't uncomfortable but I was getting too excited. He better not be playing with me or he will pay. Then, as if to prove that he's not joking around, he firmly cupped my knee and slid it slightly further up my thigh. My breath hitched and my body started reacting in places that shouldn't be reacting. He noticed the increase rate in my breathing and started smiling from ear to ear from getting a rise out of me. It reminded me of when the little brother is trying to annoy his older sister and finally succeeds when she screams out at him telling him to shut up and go away. He moved his hand a little further up my thigh and my eyes hooded from his touch.

He snickered, "Bella, I didn't think you would let me get this far. You should probably tell me to stop soon…or I won't. However, you do seem to be enjoying yourself rather thoroughly." He seemed pleased by this idea. I couldn't speak. I didn't want to for fear of my voice betraying me. I was also afraid of what to say. I didn't want him to stop by no means but I knew that if I didn't, we would get carried away. I had no idea he would even consider doing something like this with me of all people. I also knew that if I didn't stop him, he would know how bad I wanted him and it might make shit weird.

What am I talking about? If we do this, shit will be weird. I just don't know what to do. I'm torn by my emotional and physical craving I feel for Jake and by the part of me that is known to be his best friend.

"Bells, baby," he just called me baby…I stifled a moan at the sound of him saying that word; "you need to tell me what you want me to do. I can't read your mind…but if you would like for me to go off of body language…well, I'm okay with that." He said seductively. He was making it sound like I started this whole mess when it was him. I never even signaled for him to do anything. I'm so confused right now. Of course, my hormones and voice betrayed me once again with the next words that came out of my mouth.

"Do whatever you want. I trust you." I said in a shaky voice, trying to act like it wasn't fazing me. He seen right through me and I could tell by the way he smiled and looked at me with a dark, lustful gaze that made me weak.

I was breathing too heavy so I knew I failed at my nonchalance miserably.

He smiled and looked down to my leg where his hand was resting. He started moving his hand down my thigh, applying more pressure as he slid closer to his destination.

Suddenly, he took that hand and places it behind my waist and pulled me closer to him so that my back was facing him on the couch. I wasn't sure if I should move or what I should do so I let him guide me. He pulled me into his lap and wound his arms around my waist. I automatically relaxed in his embrace. He began to move my hair off of my right shoulder and tilt my head to the side. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. It gave me goose bumps. He rested his chin on my shoulder and placed a teasing, wet kiss right underneath my ear. I shivered and tried to hold back a moan. He placed his left hand on the bottom of my thigh and pulled my leg into my stomach. He took his other hand and did the same thing on with my right leg, spreading them open. I started panting when I felt his warm hands slide down my thighs and stop right before my very sensitive spot in between my legs.

I'm sure that he could almost feel the heat radiating through my jeans as he inched closer.

"Are you nervous, yet, Bella? I'm getting closer…" The smile on his face told me that he was about to make a big move.

Well, he confirmed my suspicions as, he ever so lightly, dragged his middle finger from the bottom of the seam all the way to the top of the seam resting directly in between my legs. He crossed over a very sensitive spot and my body jerked at the same time that I moaned.

At that time, there were many different thoughts running through my mind. I was afraid of losing my best friend because I wouldn't be able to face him after this and I was afraid of telling him to stop because I thought I might internally combust. But before I made a conscious decision to speak, my mind chose the smarter route to go.

"STOP!" I screamed. I can't let this get any further. I have to stop this right now before we lose everything we have ever had. I wanted to punch myself for doing it but I have to admit, his reaction to my random outburst was priceless.


	2. Proposition

Proposition

The characters do not belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the owner of the Twilight characters.

"WHAT?" Jacob jumped. I startled him with my outburst. "What did I do wrong?" He asked with his face full of shock. He looked quit hilarious. His hands were in the air as if someone had shot a gun, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was shaped in a round "o". I had to laugh at him, despite the sexual tension.

"Jake, relax. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just, I don't know what's with you today. I mean, I didn't even realize we decided to play the nervous game. Look, you're my best friend and I love you but I refuse to let you do something that could ruin everything we have." I ranted.

"Bells, I didn't realize that you were unhappy. Why didn't you just say so and I wouldn't have done that to you." He sighed looking very regretful. I didn't want him to regret it; I just wanted him to realize what he was doing.

"I wasn't unhappy, I was probably a little too happy actually. I just don't understand why you're doing what you're doing. This isn't like you. And I'm not just some girl that you can just do what you want with and then throw aside!" I was fuming all of a sudden. I'm not even sure why I was angry. Maybe I have a bipolar disorder I'm not aware of. Or, maybe I was pissed at myself for stopping him when I really wanted him to continue and kind of mad at him because I was completely confused as to why he wanted to do that with me in the first place.

"No! Bella, I would never do that to you! You're my best friend; I would never take advantage of you." He was becoming very emotional. "I guess I just let my hormones get the best of me. I didn't mean to confuse or upset you. Can you forgive me?" He begged.

How could I resist that puppy dog face? I inwardly kicked myself for getting so angry. I reached up to stroke his cheek softly and ran my fingers over his full bottom lip that was jutting out. He kissed my fingertips and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at his happiness.

"Of course I forgive you, Jake. Just think before you act next time. We have too much to lose." I comforted him.

He sweetly smiled at me after taking my hand into his.

"I understand. Maybe…maybe we could go out or something," he thought momentarily before continuing, "We could go see a movie in Port Angeles." He suggested with a hopeful expression. He was obviously trying to make up for his recent hormonal outburst. I tried to suppress a chuckle. He was already forgiven.

"Sure, let's go before it gets too late." I said, jumping up and grabbing him to head out the door.

We arrived in Port Angeles about an hour later. When we pulled into the parking lot and exited the car, Jake casually threw his arm around my shoulders. It made me happy that the gesture seemed to subconscious.

The movie theatre wasn't packed at all. We quickly agreed on a cheesy thriller about vampires. I didn't really feel the thrill until Jacob had lifted the armrest, which was in between us, out of the way. He scooted a little closer to me and rested his hand on top of mine. That hand was resting on my thigh. I suddenly felt an electric shock run from my hand, down my leg, to my feet, and back up again right in between my legs. I gasped. Jake looked at me with questions in his eyes. I just shrugged and smiled at him.

He didn't move his hand until the movie was over. When the lights finally came back on, the way Jake looked at me in that moment set my soul ablaze. He had never looked at me that way before. There was a sense of longing, determination, and…lust?

He drove us to his house so that he didn't have to walk home. It was only 6:30 when we arrived and it didn't seem like his father, Billy, was home. So, we lingered in my truck for a while. He didn't say anything for a good ten minutes. I broke the silence.

"Well, I should probably be heading home to make dinner for Charlie. I had fun tonight." I told him truthfully.

"Yea, I had fun too. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Excitement was ringing in those last few words as he spoke them.

Right before he got out, he leaned over and swiftly pecked me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Miss you already, baby." He winked at me before he exited the cab. I swear I felt my heart stop and then jump out of my chest after him.

I snapped out of my reverie after a minute or two and drove home. Charlie was getting out of the cruiser when I arrived.

We spoke in passing as I went to heat up leftovers from the night before. I was very anxious to get into my warm, cozy bed.

When dinner was finally over and the dishes were washed, I told Charlie goodnight and sprinted into my bedroom. I never usually lock my door but tonight was an exception…

I had business to take care of.

After I removed my day clothes, without bothering to put on my pajamas, I crawled into bed. I wasn't wearing anything but my silky, red, see-through panties.

I started to replay the day's events over in my head. As I was imagining Jacob's hands trailing up my thigh, I started to replay the motions. I found myself lightly dragging my fingers along the lips of my pussy, not yet entering my panties. I added more pressure to the spot, known to be, my clit, and moaned quietly. I imagined his warm shaft going in and out of my wet, creamy pussy. I started to feel the pressure building inside of my stomach and I could feel the amazing tingle run through my legs and my ass until it reached my clit and then, with a silent, but sensual moan, I had my release.

I don't know how many times I have done this over him but I'm beginning to think it's turning into an addiction. Oh how I wished that Jacob could do this for me. Actually, I'm starting to think that idea isn't so farfetched anymore.

I was very glad I did it because not long after, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up that morning feeling refreshed and quit chipper. I was very anxious to see Jacob. I quickly stuffed down some cereal and headed to school. When I got there, Jake's car was nowhere to be found. I shrugged and walked toward the school's entrance. I'm sure he'll show up any minute.

To my unfortunate surprise, Jake still wasn't in school and lunch was already over. So, I just let the disappointment show and dragged my feet onto biology class.

Edward was the only person sitting in the classroom, again. Mr. Thompson wasn't there yet. Noticing my doom and gloom mood, Edward looked up at me with concern in his eyes. You would think he had known me forever.

"Hello, Bella. You usually seem much happier. Do you mind if I ask what's bothering you?" He offered politely. I've only spoken with Edward one other time and even then it wasn't an in depth conversation. We were merely paired up for one afternoon.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." It was half of the truth but Jacob's absence was the biggest factor in my gray mood.

"Well, I noticed that your friend was for the day and wanted to know if you would mind being my lab partner for the day. I would be much obliged and wouldn't mind some attractive company, myself." He smiled the most beautiful crooked smile that sent my heart into over drive and made me blush. Wait…did he just say attractive? I think he might be hitting on me…maybe…I wouldn't mind.

I smiled at him and nodded. By the time he gathered his belongings and made his way over to my table, the rest of the class had begun filing in.

Edward and I talked the entire class as if we had been best friends forever. He asked all the basic introductory questions and was very polite and formal the whole time. He seemed to be vitally interested in everything I had to say. The entire time I spoke, he stared deeply into my eyes with a piercing intensity. Sometimes I found myself having to look away because of my blush.

Unfortunately, the class ended which meant Edward and I would have to go our separate ways. He offered to walk me to my next class and I gladly accepted.

"Thanks for walking with me and keeping me company today. It was nice getting to know you." I told him.

He shot me that crooked smile and made my breath hitch. "Any time Bella. I haven't actually enjoyed being in school this much before," he started contemplating something, "Would it be so bold of me to request your phone number? Maybe I could take you out sometime. I enjoy spending time with you." He smiled gently.

"Uh, y-yea you can." I stuttered and gave him my phone number. He departed, flashing me that breath taking crooked smile.

I trotted off to my seat in Spanish in a whole new light. I was so grateful that Edward Cullen had taken time out of his day just to cheer me up.

I received a text message then, it couldn't possibly be from Edward already.

It read: _Hey, Bells. Sorry I wasn't in class, I woke up late and then my car wouldn't start. But I'm on my way to Spanish right now. See you in five. Jacob._

I laughed. Couldn't he have just waited until he got here to tell me?

Jacob walked in the room one minute before the tardy bell rang.

"Hey, beautiful, did you get my text? He asked smiling at me.

"Yup, a whole two minutes ago. You could've just explained it now. Besides, it doesn't matter, you're here now. He lit up at me as I said this. I didn't understand why. He acts surprised that I'm happy to see him.

"So, what all have I missed? Any stupid jerks try and mess with you while I was gone?" He looked at me with a serious expression. I laughed but still couldn't completely ignore the electric jolt in my gut that wished he cared for more than only my well being.

"No, Jake, the only guy I talked to today was Edward Cullen. He was kind enough to be my partner today since you weren't here. He also asked me for my phone number." I grinned a little at that. Jacob started to look a little upset, kind of angry.

He didn't look at me for a minute until he finally spoke. "Did you give it to him? What did he want it for anyway?" He asked with a little disgust in his tone. I was instantly peeved about his attitude.

"He said he wanted to hang out with me sometime. And yes, I gave it to him, what do you care anyway?" I shot back at him. He doesn't even know Edward so he shouldn't be acting like he has a right to get mad about it.

"I don't know, Bella. I just don't trust him. I've noticed the way he looks at you. He looks at you like he knows he can have you whenever he wants or something…like he owns you." He said seeming a little exasperated and defeated.

I just dropped it and rolled my eyes. He can be so ridiculous sometimes.

Class was halfway finished before he started talking to me again. We had already finished our assignment, so we had nothing else to do.

"Uh, Bella, can I tell you something?" He asked. He seemed kind of nervous, which made me nervous.

"What is it?"

"I, uh, I have a proposition for you but I want to wait until we're alone to explain." He laughed nervously. Why was he acting this way? Whatever the reason, it had me anxious to find out for the rest of the hour.

"Can I follow you to your house?" He asked.

"Of course, I don't mind." Why did he even ask? He knew I wouldn't care. He was acting so differently.

About ten minutes later, the bell rang and we walked out into the parking lot together. To my surprise and Jake's, Edward Cullen was standing against my car with my jacket draped over his arm. I hadn't even realized that I left it behind.

"Hello, again Bella. You left your jacket in biology. I promised Mr. Thompson That I would return it to you." He smiled that perfect crooked smile. I smiled back at him and blushed. I looked over at Jake, who was tapping his foot with his arms crossed, glaring at Edward, who was staring at me. I approached him and took my jacket from his hands.

"Thank you. I probably would've frozen tomorrow without it." I admitted. Then, of course, Jake had to put his two cents in.

"No you wouldn't have, Bells. I've always got you covered." He winked. He obviously meant something other than "I would've let you borrow mine."

Edward looked away and said he'll see me tomorrow and went to his car. I gave Jake one of those looks that said "not cool".

I was so relieved when I made it home. Jake was right behind me the whole way there. School always tired me out. Not five seconds after we pulled in the driveway, Jake was already out of his car and to mine, pulling me out and dragging me into the house.

We finally ended up in my room on my bed staring at each other. I don't know why we were in here; I figured he would want to watch some T.V. or something but apparently he had other plans.

My mouth fell open when he started pulling his shirt over his head. I always become weak when I see his body. He has always had that sick power over me and he knew it. It was a ploy to get his way or to distract me from getting mad. He used the excuse of it being too hot in the room or outside. His amazing body always clouded my judgment.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"It's a little toasty in here." He lied. "You could take yours off too if you want." He teased me winking.

Okay, it was not that hot in here but hey, I can't honestly complain. I mean, those sculpted abs made my mouth water. The image of him sprawled out on my bed, shirtless, was something I could not pass up. He started to make my fantasies come true little by little as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Stay strong, Bella! Say something!

"You're not getting carried away again are you?" I asked, sort of hoping he was.

"Bella, I'm going to suggest something to you…after all, we are best friends and we trust each other, right?" I nodded cautiously and he continued. "Now, I want you to be open minded, okay? And, I promise you, if you agree or disagree, it won't make shit weird between us. So are you ready?" I nodded again, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Okay, I think we should do stuff…" I looked at him with a confused expression when he didn't finish his thought. I motioned for him to continue. "We should do stuff together, like the stuff we've never done before." He seemed at a loss for words. I still didn't understand.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, wishing he would just spit it out. Instead of telling me, he leaned into me a little more and places his hand on my thigh and used his other hand to push my hair out of my face. Once he pushed my hair over my shoulder, he leaned up to my neck and placed a small kiss below my ear, just as he did the day prior. My breath hitched a little and my hormones were starting to cloud my judgment.

He moved his lips up and nibbled on my earlobe. "Just go with this baby, I just want to have a little fun with my best friend." He purred in ear.

"Jacob, I don't know if this is such a good idea. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked nervously. He snickered and turned my face toward him and placed a soft, wet kiss on my lips.

"Honey, there is nothing wrong with two friends having some…benefits in their relationship." He snickered.

"That's what this is about? You want to be friends with benefits? Why?" I didn't understand. If he wanted to be physical and wanted to be with me, then why not be in a relationship? There was no way I was going to suggest that though. I'm not ready to tell him that I'm absolutely crazed about him.

"Yes and no. I know if we do this, things aren't going to be the same with us but I don't really want to push us into a relationship, Bells, I love you and I would be with you but that could ruin us more than sex could. But, if you don't feel comfortable doing this then I understand. I won't pressure you into anything. If I'm being completely honest with myself and you, I would rather have my first experiences with you, Bella, my first kiss, touch, orgasm, everything." He laughed shyly and looked down. He obviously didn't want to admit this part.

"Jake, look at me, I know how you feel. I want those things to be with you too. So, I'll do it, for both of us." This felt so out of place. I was the one who wanted him and wanted to share all of my experiences with him. Why was he being the vulnerable one and I the strong one?

He watched me with excitement and lust in his eyes. He cupped my cheek in his big warm hand and leaned into me. My eyes fluttered closed and my breathing sped up. I felt him place his lips on mine and kiss me gently. Then he started sucking on my bottom lip. My mouth opened up automatically when I felt his tongue glaze my lip and we started fighting for dominance in each other's mouth. My hands started exploring his muscular build. I slid my hands down his abs until my fingers landed on the top of his jeans. He let out a groan in my mouth and caused me to crawl up on my knees and find my way into his lap. I wrapped each let around his hips and moved my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his short, messy hair.

As I started to pull it, he pulled away from my mouth gasping for air. "Bella, I didn't think you would be this into it," he panted. "I'm not complaining though. You are an amazing kisser." He exclaimed, kissing me again.

I looked at him with hooded eyes. "Thanks, now do you still want to make out or is there anything else you had in mind?" I was so horny that I couldn't find it in me to be self conscious. I was enjoying this way too much and I didn't care.

He laid me down and moved on top of me. I could feel his erection pressing into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to writhe against me causing a moan to escape my lips.

"Faster." I ordered. I wanted more friction. He started grinding harder and pounding into me with more force. With each writhe, he would grunt and I would moan. He would kiss me sometimes and grope my breast while I lifted off the bed, trying to create more friction.

All of a sudden, we heard a car door slam. We both jumped and gasped. We looked at each other, eyes wide and mouthed, "Charlie." He jumped up off of me and put his shirt back on. We bolted for the door and threw ourselves down the stairs. Charlie wasn't very strict but I didn't think he would be too happy about Jacob being in my bedroom with me, alone, when he isn't home.

Not two minutes after we landed on the couch, Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey, kids! You guys okay?" He asked, noticing our panting and flushed condition.

"Yea, we're great, we were just rough housing, acting stupid, you know?" Jake said, technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Okay well don't get carried away, now." He lectured.

Too late.

"Why are you home so early, Dad?" I pushed; kind of aggravated that he interrupted us when we were just getting really into it. I'm actually excited about the whole "friends with benefits" thing. Maybe one day we can progress to more. It's not impossible.

Jacob stood after a few minutes. "Bells, you want to walk me out? I think it's about time I head home; Billy's probably wondering where I am." He pointed. I nodded and stood up to head for the door.

Once we got outside, Jake pulled me around to the side of his car that was blocked from Charlie's view. He gave me a quick, rough, passionate kiss. "Miss you already, babe." He smiled my favorite smile and hopped in his cab then sped away.

He will be the death of me. I can't wait for tomorrow. Who knows what he's going to have in store for me.


	3. Impatience

I woke up the next morning excited and looking forward to school. That was when I received a text message. It was from a number that I didn't recognize. It read: _Bella, this is Edward Cullen, from Biology. I just wanted to send you my number and say good morning. I hope that you slept well. I'll see you at school. _How sweet. What a wonderful way to start my day. I saved his number and began replying to him.

Me to Edward: _Edward, good morning to you too! And, yes, I did have a great night's sleep…I hope the same for you._

Not two seconds after I hit the 'send' button, I received another text from a more familiar number. It was from my Jacob. I wonder what he wanted. It read: _Yo Bells, how did you sleep? I slept great; although I'm very anxious to get to school…I wonder why that is… ;)_. I laughed. He put a wink on the end of the message. Wow Jake, you've really out done yourself. I was so giddy and smiling so big my face began to hurt. I replied back to him.

Me to Jacob: _Well hello to you too, handsome. I completely understand how you feel. I slept well. But you know, you left me hanging yesterday…I had to finish what you started…all alone…_

Edward texted me back after I sent that last message to Jacob. The entire conversation with the both of them went as follows:

Edward: _That's wonderful. I have to admit, if you don't mind, I honestly couldn't stop thinking about you. I hope that's not too forward but maybe I could take you to dinner sometime?_

Me to Edward: _No, that's okay. Don't worry; you're not being too forward. And yes, I would enjoy going to dinner with you. But just to put this out in the open, I'm not really available for a relationship but we can go out whenever you'd like._

Jacob: _LOL. Yea I had the same problem…well you can't really call it a problem but yea…I think I'd rather you help me ;)._

Edward: _Of course, that is perfectly fine, whatever you prefer. I have to ask, are you and your friend, Jacob, dating? You two seem very close. I didn't mean to pry. _Of course he would ask that.

Me to Edward: _No, we're not dating, we are best friends. He is just very protective of me. We get asked that a lot._

Me to Jacob: _Well, big boy, maybe I will get the chance to do just that…I think you should come to my house again today…maybe we can skip fourth and continue where we left off…_

Okay so I thought I sent that message to Jacob but Edwards reply told me otherwise.

Edward: _Umm…okay…where exactly did we leave off…I think you may have the wrong person…LOL._

OMG. I should have known even I would be clumsy on text. I couldn't stop laughing at myself. I was also very mortified of what Edward might be thinking right this second.

Me to Edward: _Oh, I'm so sorry! Yea I sent it to the wrong person. LMAO! Umm, I'll just talk to you later. I'll sit with you in third if you don't mind._

Edward: _Of course not. It's okay LOL. Accidents happen. And please, I would love for you to sit with me._

I took a second to resend my previous message to the correct person after telling Edward goodbye. A few minutes later I got my reply.

Jacob: _Oh yea, baby! I can't wait to get my hands on you again. Well, I have to get ready for school so I can be on time. See you soon. XXX_

Me: _Okay see you then! XXX_

I got ready for school in a rush after that. I did try to put in the effort to look good again. I put together a cute 'first date' outfit. My shirt was purple with a low V-cut and it was short sleeved. My jeans were similar to the pair I wore before. They were low rise and skinny. My shirt hung right above the seam of my jeans so that only a slither of my stomach and back are showing. I had on converses to top it all off. When I arrived at school, Jake was waiting for me at the entrance. There was a hint of excitement in his eyes. Only I would notice because I was paying that much attention. He was casually leaning up against the brick wall with his arms crossed. He started grinning ear to ear when I came into his line of vision. I was suddenly blocked off by a tall Indian boy coming face to face with Jacob. I couldn't tell who it was but he was slightly shorter than Jacob. Jake didn't look too pleased to be talking to him but I waited until the guy would leave before I walked up to him. The guy then turned to me with a sly smile on his lips and winked at me after checking me out. Jacob huffed behind him and whispered something to him before the boy walked away. Before I had a chance to ask him anything he started eyeing me like I was a delicious piece of his favorite candy. I snickered at him which caused him to smile. I nearly forgot the boy who was here not thirty seconds ago. I was once again prevented from saying anything because Jake yanked me up into a bear hug and pushed his face into my hair. I stiffened when I felt his teeth graze my earlobe. I looked up and seen people staring and smiling at us expectantly. I whispered to him to put me down and he obeyed. But before I let him drag me off into the building I had to ask.

"Who was that guy that winked at me?" I eyed him carefully. He seemed to get a little frustrated.

"That was nobody important. He's just some guy from the Reservation that gets on my nerves and loves to be a big ass cock blocker." He said obviously growing angrier at the thought of him so I dropped it. I grabbed his big hand in mine and dragged him to class.

We made it to class before everyone else but nothing happened. It was as if everything were back to normal again. It was as if we were still best friends like before. Well, minus the sexual tension. The day dragged on kind of slow. Lunch was the same as always. Jacob didn't say anything about what we have planned and he didn't act flirty except for the occasional poke in the side. I left the lunch room by myself and headed to class before the bell rang. Edward wasn't in there for the first time.

"Hello, Bella. Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." He looked amused. I wasn't; he nearly scared me out of my skin.

"No, it's okay. Umm do you still want me to sit with you?" I don't know why I asked. I felt like I was asking my boyfriend if he still wanted to take me out. He looked at me for a moment before motioning in the direction of his table. I walked to where he pointed and took my seat next to him. He watched me for a few moments with a cute smirk on his face. He looked like he wanted to laugh at me. Hell, I wanted to laugh at me. I was making this far more awkward than it ever should be. I'm about to call this our first date.

"So, I noticed your friend is here today. He's not going to be upset about you sitting with me is he?" He asked this in a way that had me convinced that he could care less what Jacob thought. I found this amusing.

"I'm not his girlfriend, Edward. I'm sure he will survive one day without me attached to his hip." I laughed.

"Well we're about to find out." He motioned toward Jacob walking in the room.

"There you are. Sheesh, Bells, you are always running off. Why are you sitting over there?" He asked, like a jealous boyfriend, which made me smile inwardly.

"I told Edward that I would sit with him today." I rolled my eyes at him. I started to worry that he might cause a scene but he surprised me with a shrug and he took his seat, no doubt probably watching my every move and Edwards. Edward and I talked casually about anything and everything, which made the class go by faster than usual. When the bell rang to end class I was reminded of a certain affair I had to tend to…it's called, Jacob time. He came up behind me after I left Edward's side and whispered in my ear.

"Hey, I think we have something to take care of." His voice had many implications. It gave me chills. We literally ran to our cars, well, his car and my truck, and sped off to my house. The whole drive there, I was growing more and more anxious and excited. I couldn't wait until he was kissing me again. This time, however, we found ourselves in the kitchen. As soon as we walked through the door, he had his shoes, jacket, and shirt off. I had enough time to get my shoes and jacket off before he picked me up and put me on the kitchen table. We started vigorously kissing each other. We tilted our heads to deepen the kiss and I started pulling his hair. He finally released my mouth and reached up to my hair and yanked my head back. I let out a moan as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder and gently sucked. I was sure there would be a hickey there when he's finished. I guess it's a good thing I have long hair or I would have some explaining to do to Charlie. He started grinding against my hips. I opened my legs wider, granting him access and he took his free hand and moved it to my center and started creating friction. I moved my hips against his hand as he pressed against my clit. I needed more friction. But, instead of giving me what I want, he stopped. I quickly found out why he stopped when he pulled my shirt up over my head and started unbuttoning my jeans. The next thing I know, I was laying on the table with my legs in the air from him pulling my pants off. As soon as they were on the floor, he all but ripped my panties off of me. I didn't realize what we was he was doing as he started smirking at me; his eyes were darkened with lust. "I think I'll keep these as a souvenir." He winked at me while waving my purple, lace, panties in the air. My mouth fell open when he shoved them in his pants pocket before removing his jeans. He then grabbed a hold of my ankles and roughly pulled me into him. We both grunted with pleasure from the impact. He seems way too good at this stuff for being a virgin but I know he isn't lying to me. And I'm not complaining one bit. His fingers found their way back to my center and he showed me no mercy. My legs flew up in the air and my back arched off the table as he roughly played with my bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Jake, go faster!" I screamed at him. I could feel his hard on pushing into my thigh as he roughly jammed his fingers inside of me. He kept fingering me and playing with my clit until I started to feel my release building. My body convulsed around his fingers and I let out a loud moan. His dirty talk was only making this wave of orgasm that much more amazing.

"Let it out, Bella. Scream my name." He was so aggressive with me. I did exactly what he said and screamed out his name over and over again. After I had my spill, it was Jake's turn. He pulled me onto the very edge of the table and started kissing me fervently. I heard him groan with pleasure into my mouth. He pulled away after a few moments and shoved me down on the table by my shoulders. He was making me crazy.

"Isabella Swan, you have been a bad, bad girl!" He teased in a rough, angry voice. I have never heard him talk like this before but it was making me so wet. I moaned loudly as he began fingering me again.

"I have…been…a…bad girl!" I said in between moans. "Punish me." I ordered. I wanted him so badly that I couldn't think straight. He pulled his fingers out of me and started slapping my clip with full force causing me to writhe against him and moan loudly.

"Bad girl, yes you are!" He started to slap impossibly harder and rub at the same time. I thought I was going to combust all over him and Charlie's kitchen. I felt his hard shaft press against my pussy and he started rubbing it in between my lips creating friction. He moaned loudly from the feel of the wetness and started caressing and pinching my erect nipples. One second I was feeling pleasure from him rubbing up against me, and then I was feeling an unbearable pain as the walls of my center clenched around his dick that was forcing its way inside of me. All I felt was a tearing, stretching, and burning sensation that quickly melted away after the first few thrusts. I gasped every time he thrusts further into me. He picked up his speed little by little and began pounding into me so hard that the table started to move against the linoleum floor. I was scared it was going to break. _RING, RING, RING!!!_ The telephone shouted from behind me. Jacob jumped in the air and pulled himself out of me. I gasped. Who in the hell is calling right now?! Jake ran to answer the phone until I stopped him. Charlie might know that I skipped and it could be him. He probably wouldn't like it too much knowing that I skipped with Jacob so I answered it breathlessly.

"Hello?" I panted. I was hoping that it wasn't Charlie. Please don't be Charlie.

"Yo is Jake there? This is Paul from school." He said as if I should know.

"Umm, sure, hold on." I handed the phone to Jacob and said, "Paul?" He knew who I was talking about because he rolled his eyes and took the phone from me.

"Paul? Why the hell are you calling Bella's house and how did you get her number and how in the fuck did you know that I was here?" He demanded. He was just as irritated as I was obviously. I mean, we were rudely interrupted…again. There wasn't a whole lot of speaking on Jake's end of the line, just some mhmm's and okay's. He wasn't paying that much attention to Paul. He was staring at my completely naked figure standing in front of him. I was doing the same to him and enjoying the view quit thoroughly. Jake was growing impatient though.

"Yea yea, just don't say anything to anyone about me leaving early. And, no, we aren't doing anything you pervert!" He shouted into the phone. I heard a buzz through the phone line that sounded like laughter. Jake wasn't laughing, he was getting angry. I wondered what for. "Paul, I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only…NO!" He shouted. I couldn't understand what Paul was saying but it was pissing Jake off even more. He huffed. "You better not even try! But whatever, I have to go, asshole!" Click.

"What in the world was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, Paul was skipping too and seen us leave and went to my house to see if he could catch us 'in the act' but seen that we weren't there. My dad wasn't there so he let himself in and seen your number by the phone. He decided that he was going to be a dick and harass us. He smiled and rolled his eyes still a little aggravated. I shrugged it off. I had more important things to worry about, for instance, this delicious and oh so edible hunk of man standing naked in my kitchen. I took a moment to marvel at his amazing body. He had muscles everywhere. He was just one big muscle. I trailed my eyes and my finger tips down his chest and down his light happy trail. His soldier came to attention as I inched closer to him and rapped my hand around his fighter. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I never took my eyes off of his as I dropped to my knees. His eyes almost popped out of his head a little as I started sliding my hand up and down his shaft. I bent my head to it and placed a wet kiss right on the tip of his penis. I dragged my tongue from the bottom, all the way back up to the tip. Jake moaned loudly as I took him completely in my mouth and greedily sucked him off. I bobbed my head faster sliding my tongue around his shaft. He gripped the counter top and took his bottom lip in between his teeth trying to stifle his moan. He kept trying to thrust into my mouth. I placed both of my hands on his ass so that he would hold still. We kept on like that for about five more minutes until I felt him start tensing up. I made my pace impossibly faster in order to bring him over the edge. Only a few seconds later he grabbed the back of my head and held me there as he came into my mouth. I could feel his hot cum shoot into the back of my throat. It tasted horrible but I swallowed it all down and licked the rest of him clean. He finally let go of me after he came off of his orgasmic high and helped me stand up. We both hastily pulled our clothes on. I peeked over at the microwave clock and it was only four. I decided I needed a shower.

"Wow that was amazing." Jake cooed as I finished buttoning my jeans.

"Yea it was." I snickered. "Um, I'm going to take a shower. I need to be presentable for Charlie." I told him with an eye roll and a laugh. He smiled at me.

"Alright, well I think I'm going to head home. I guess I'll call you tonight or see you tomorrow?" He asked still looking very excited but exhausted at the same time.

"Yea that's cool. I guess I'll talk to you then." I was a little disappointed that he was leaving but I'm honestly a little sore and I need to scream and jump around like the giddy teenager I am. How pathetic of me. He sighed, still grinning ear to ear.

"Alright, miss you already, babe." He kissed me on the lips and gathered his things and left. I ran up the stairs with a smile so big on my face it hurt. I jumped in the shower too fast and nearly slipped. I stayed there just relaxing in the hot water until I thought I was calm enough. That was when I heard someone banging on the front door. I jumped out of the shower, dried off as quickly as possible, and pulled on some clothes. I hollered at whoever it was to hold on a minute and rushed down the stairs nearly tripping on the last step. I ran over to the door and jerked it open and had no clue as to who this was in my door way. Suddenly, I recognized him as the same guy that upset Jake this morning and sent me a very sexy wink. What the hell was he doing at my house?


	4. Late Night Fling

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and its characters.

He was standing there grinning at me with a knowing expression which quickly turned confused. I was looking at him expectantly wondering how this guy even knew where I lived. I don't recall ever talking to him at school and I only remember seeing him one time and that was earlier today. Jake wouldn't tell me who he was though.

"Um, hi, I'm Paul. I called earlier for Jacob." He looked around in the yard then scanned the foyer behind me, I guess looking for Jake who was no longer here. Did he miss the fact that his car was nowhere to be found? "Is he not here?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me and looking me over a couple of times.

"Nope, you just missed him. He left maybe 10 minutes ago. Why are you here looking for him and how did you know where to find me?" I asked getting slightly agitated that I had to deal with this guy that Jake made clear that he doesn't care for very much. Although, he was very pleasing to look at if I might be so bold. Wait. Was he not just at Jake's house? I believe he was. Then what in the hell…

"Oh, well, I figured he would still be here so I decided to come by. I'm a little impatient," he said with a smirk. "I knew where you lived because you dad is the Chief of Police and everyone knows where he lives." He winked at me. What's the deal with this kid winking at me? "Oh, hey, do you mind if I use your phone?" He asked, not bothering to give me time to answer before walking right past me into my house. Persistent shit. You can't just walk into some one's house that you barely know. It's just stupid; I could be some serial killer for all he knows, not that I would stand a chance against those muscles. I followed him into my kitchen when he spotted the phone on the wall by the fridge. He made himself right at home, resting comfortably against the counter by the phone with his arms crossed over his chest. It made me even angrier to see this. How would he like it if I walked into his house, without his invitation, and kicked my feet up on his coffee table? Granted he hasn't gone that far but close enough. "So…you must be Bella?" He asked and I nodded. But before I could pop of to him about why the hell he hadn't made his phone call yet, something occurred to me. I had very recently given my best friend his first blow job in the exact spot he is standing. The thought made me smile widely. I replayed the event in my head staring at the spot he was standing, not seeing him at all. He noticed me smiling in his direction and smiled back at me. I take it he thought my grin was because of him. I inwardly rolled my eyes at his vanity. "What?" He asked while grinning and running me over with his eyes. I have a feeling that phone call isn't his main priority.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something that happened at school." I said looking away trying to hide my blush. Unfortunately it wasn't my thoughts alone that caused my cherry cheeks…Paul's playing a big factor in my reaction too. He's standing there practically undressing me with his eyes. I can almost feel my clothes being taken off. I took a moment to really look at him too. He was slightly tall, compared to me anyway, and he had short, messy, black hair exactly like Jake's. He was very muscular; I could see all the folds of his muscles through his tight, black t-shirt. Jacob was slightly larger though. He had the long sleeves of his shirt pulled up above his forearms and the muscles there were bulging out over his chest. He had beautiful russet-colored skin just like Jacob. I could tell he was Quileute but I don't recall seeing him on the Reservation before. He wasn't as pretty as my Jake but more matured in his facial features. His eyes were nearly black and he had a perfectly straight nose. His face was slightly wide but it balanced him out. He had thin but full lines for lips and one gorgeous smile. I was over all pleased with what I was ogling at. He noticed my gaping at him and snickered.

"So are you going to stand there and check me out or be polite and offer me a drink? I could be dying of thirst over here, you never know." He teased putting me on the spot. I instantly became defensive. How dare he call me out in my kitchen about staring at him and being rude when he has done nothing but exactly that! I furrowed my brow, crossed my arms, not making eye contact with him. Okay, so I wasn't as angry as I make it out to seem but I don't want him to know that.

"Ugh! I was NOT checking you out! I was trying to figure out if I've ever seen you before. Besides, I thought you had a phone call to make? If not, I have things to do; if you're that thirsty, go home!" I spat at him. It wasn't all a lie. I knew I seen him earlier today but I couldn't remember any other time. I didn't even know Paul was the same guy from earlier until now. He smiled and snickered at my reaction finding my anger amusing. Can no one take me seriously?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off; although you are really cute when you're mad." He winked at me…again…it had a better affect on me this time. I had thoroughly calmed down. How weird.  
"Is there something else you need? And what did you say to Jake on the phone earlier that made him so mad?" I asked, honestly curious. He laughed at my question. I don't get what's so funny.

"Oh, nothing important; you see, Jakey has talked about you a couple of times and I happened to know that you aren't seeing anyone. I warned him to watch out because if I ever happen to meet you and like what I see or get to know…I just might make a move." A smile was playing on his lips as he nonchalantly shrugged what he just said off. I can't seem to figure out why I was disappointed that he hadn't made a move yet. I guess I'm a little more intrigued by the guy than I want to admit to. This isn't good being since I have just met the guy and just lost my virginity to my best friend and secret crush. I couldn't let him see through me so I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Right." What I really wanted to say was 'Damn, that's really too bad 'cuz baby, you are one fine piece of man candy.' Of course I didn't say that though. He started roaming my body with his eyes again with that flirty smile before he pushed himself off of the counter and started toward me. I eyed him suspiciously but didn't move from where I was. He wasn't making me nervous or anything I just had to make it seem like I didn't _want_ him to come closer…as if I don't care. This is a lie. He moved close enough to me so that I could feel his breath on my face. He was leaning over me and smiling. My breath hitched a little from the close proximity but like I said, it wasn't out of fear. I was eye level with his nose which gave me perfect access to his lips. I looked at them and licked my lips in response. They looked so kissable. Stop! Why in the world do I want to kiss a guy I just met? Wow, I am losing it. He leaned down closer to me and placed his hand on my hip and rubbed circles on my hip bone helping me to relax a little. Then he finally spoke.

"You know, I really like what I see. It wouldn't be too wrong of me to ask you for your number would it?" He whispered against my face. Of course it would be wrong! It would be rude to me, Jacob, and my father. But I didn't say any of those things because I wanted to get to know him a little more. I'm only human.

"Um, no, I guess not but you should probably make your phone call and leave. Charlie will be home soon." I told him honestly. My hormones must be going nuts because all I want to do is reach up only a little and press my lips to his. I just met the guy for crying out loud! Get a grip, Bella!

"I don't need to make that phone call after all but can I get your number before you kick me out?" He asked so seductively. I knew he was lying about the call.

"O-o-okay." I sputtered out as coherently as possible. I looked around for a moment and found a pen on the counter and grabbed it quickly. I took his hand in mine and scribbled my cell phone number out on it. I didn't write my name hoping that he would remember it. "There, now you really should go before Charlie shows up." I pressed. I didn't really want him to go but I didn't want to get yelled at for letting a stranger into the house even though technically I didn't. He let himself in. He sighed, blowing his breath over my face. I reflexively parted my lips.

"Okay, but hey, let's not mention this to Jake just yet. I don't think he would take it too kindly if he knew I just got his 'best friends' phone number." He teased. He's probably right. Even if Jake and I weren't 'messing around' now he still wouldn't like it. He has always been very protective of me and any guy who has ever asked me out was always scared away by Jacob. He's naturally very intimidating and purposely rude to people, especially other guys. Jake already doesn't seem to care for this Paul guy so I will try and keep it to myself as long as possible but it has always been hard for me to keep things from Jake. He can usually tell when I'm hiding something which I rarely do. Sometimes I get too excited about something and have to tell him about it. He is my best friend after all. He even lets me vent to him about my miserable menstrual that comes once a month. One time we had an entire conversation about our traumatic experiences with puberty and coming of age. I inwardly laughed at the memory.

"No of course not, besides, what's life without a little mystery?" I teased also trying to tame the she wolf within. He laughed.

"Maybe I can take you out sometime?" He asked taking my hand. I had to consider this for a minute. I barely know him but I want to know more about him so maybe a date wouldn't be so bad. It's not like I'm agreeing to marry the guy or even be his girlfriend so I think this would be suitable. I nodded.

"How about Friday night," I suggested. "If you're not busy, if you are, it's okay." I was rambling until he covered my mouth with his finger smiling at my teenage giddiness. I should just shoot myself now.

"Of course, Bella let your dad know that you have a date Friday and I'll pick you up around six." He whispered while tracing the line of my jaw. Well, my dad sure isn't going to be expecting this. I can only hope that he won't feel the need to blab to Billy, Jake's dad, and it gets spread to Jake. That would be the worst way for him to find out besides catching me in the act.

"Okay, I'll see you then I guess…or at school." I breathed. How is he having this effect on me? I am such a sucker for cute guys; well, cute is an understatement. Just when I thought I was getting my self control intact again, he leaned down to me, tilted his head slightly, and grazed my lips with his. He didn't kiss me and I didn't try anything because I knew how forward this was. Neither of us should be this close to one another much less, trying to kiss. It's just wrong and I should have pushed him away then but I couldn't find the strength in me to resist him. He smiled against my lips.

"I'll call you later." He purred into my mouth before turning to leave with a smile. I was so aroused to the point of it being unbearable. Is this supposed to happen after you have sex for the first time? You automatically become unhindered to anything any guy does. I don't think that's supposed to happen. Of course it would happen to me because I never claimed to be completely right in the head. I mean, I can't even have a normal relationship with another female. There has to be something wrong there. But all of that aside, I couldn't help the irrational feeling of betrayal. I didn't feel betrayed but I felt as if I was the betrayer. I feel awful for agreeing to keep this from Jake and I also feel that I'm going to internally combust since I know I can't run to him and tell him all about it. Not that I could if it was any other guy anyway but still. I had to distract myself so I began on Charlie's dinner. I decided to make spaghetti. I wasn't really in the mood to start from scratch so I touched up a can of knock off Ragu.

I had just finished draining the noodles and removing the garlic toast from the oven when Charlie walked into the kitchen. He seemed pleased with the aroma of oregano, garlic, and parmesan cheese because he wouldn't stop sniffing the air like a dog. I laughed at him. "You like?" I asked with another giggle. He nodded vigorously. He must be hungry.

"Yea, Bells it smells great." He said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but laugh at him again. Yea, he was definitely hungry.

"Pop a squat, it will be ready in a minute." I told him smiling brightly. He seemed to notice my chipper mood and perked up with curiosity. I really hated lying to my dad so I won't but I won't give him the full story.

"So, you seem to be in a merry mood. What's gotten into you?" He asked in a playful tone. I blushed turning my attention back to making dinner plates. I placed his food in front of him and took my seat with mine before I started. He looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes at his impatience.

"Nothing, Jake and I hung out for a while earlier but I really just had a great day. Speaking of my great day…I got asked out on a date Friday." I told him while twirling a pile of noodles on the end of my fork before popping them in my mouth.

"By who?" He asked. I looked up at him then because he didn't sound angry, not that he would have any reason to be but I know how much he and Billy want Jake and me to become 'official'. He looked honestly curious with a hint of the protective father. I relaxed a little and proceeded to tell him about it.

"His name is Paul; he's one of Jake's friends from the Rez." I told him.

"Is it serious?"

"No, dad, it's just a date. He's not going to be my boyfriend and besides we just met. We only want to get to know each other a little better." I assured him truthfully. He nodded and accepted my answer. He's not a man of many words and I could tell he didn't really feel that comfortable talking about boys with his only daughter.

We ate the rest of dinner in a comfortable silence. He cleaned up his plate and I followed behind him cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. I headed up to my room then and decided to relax and listen to some music. After I settled in on my bed with my I pod in my ear I noticed my phone light up. I paused my favorite song from Grizzly Bear called Slow Life and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Bella?" A very husky voice asked but it wasn't Jacob.

"Yes, who is this?" I heard a snicker on the other line and got a chill because I instantly knew who it was.

"It's Paul from earlier." He reminded me, as if I would forget. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh hey, Paul what's up?"

"Not much but I was calling to see if you wanted to meet me on the beach in about twenty minutes."

"What for?" I asked. I thought we weren't going to hang out until Friday.

"No specific reason I just figured we could have a mini date before having an official one being since we only met early today. I wanted to get to know you a little better…" The way he said this told me that there might not be much talking which I was surprisingly okay with. The sexual tension between us earlier was nearly painful but I doubt anything will happen…I don't think anything will happen…I don't think that I would mind if anything happened…this is not good. But, me being Bella, I acted on impulse rather than think it completely through.

"Um, okay, I'll see you there." I told him slowly. I wanted to go more than I should.

"Alright, beautiful, see you in twenty." He purred into the phone. We hung up and I got ready in a rush. I changed into a low cut sweater and some flare jeans with my converses. I finished my extravagant look with my heavy, black raincoat and headed for the stairs. I checked the time and it was only 7:30pm so I figured I had time. I wasn't sure if I should tell Charlie who I'm going to see. I decided to tell him I would be meeting with Paul and Jake, instead of Paul alone. It's only half of a lie.

"Dad? Jake just called and invited me to the beach with him and Paul. I won't be out that late." I shouted to him from the foyer. He appeared around the corner from the living room. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Why are you going out so late in the evening?" He asked.

"I don't know. It was sort of last minute. Jake's just trying to give me and Paul a chance to hang out a little more before going on a date." I lied. I was hoping he didn't push it. I guess he believed me because I got a simple 'be careful' before he went back to the living room. I ran out to my truck, hopped in, and as soon as I was out of sight of Charlie I floored it. It felt like it was taking me forever to get to La Push but I finally made it. After I seen the first few homes I started getting impossibly more anxious. I couldn't wait to see Paul or to get close to him. This isn't like me to be so forward with a guy I only met hours ago. Maybe I'm suffering from some kind of post-orgasm delusion. Hell if I know. I pulled into the First Beach parking lot and hopped out of my truck. I looked out toward the beach and noticed that it was nearly twilight. I spotted a figure walking in my direction. He had on a sleeveless shirt and a pair of gray sweats. That's when I took note of the weather. It's oddly warm out tonight. Not warm enough but warmer than usual. I removed my rain coat. I started toward the figure and recognized it being Paul. My heart instantly started racing.

"Hey, Bella I'm glad you made it. Want to walk?" He asked offering me his hand. I took it all too willingly. I couldn't help myself; there was something about him that made me really weak in the knees. It was nothing like the affect Jacob had on me but still strong. I think I must have an attraction to bad boys because Paul certainly seems to be one. He has such a cocky attitude but not one of those attitudes where they think they're perfect, no, he's very confident. I'm not sure how to explain it.

"Me too." I stated truthfully walking hand in hand with him. He intertwined our fingers and led me to the shore. We didn't say anything until we arrived at a large rock on the beach. He pulled me to the side of it that was hidden from any people passing by. I rested my back against the flat wall of the boulder and Paul planted his hand right next to my head, facing me. His other hand was still laced with mine. He was leaning slightly toward me and smiling.

"So tell me something, Bella." He ordered softly. My breath hitched as he inched closer to me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked a little breathlessly. I swallowed loudly causing him to smile.

"Well, excuse my bluntness but are you and Jacob sleeping together?" He asked. I froze, not knowing if I should say anything. For some reason, all I wanted to do was tell him; I didn't think I could lie to him. I find myself caught under some spell he has put on me. So, I blurted out the truth.

"Yea, well, we have once…earlier today when you called…you kind of interrupted us." I babbled on to him. I obviously told him way too much information for me and him both. I was a little worried, however, that mine and Jake's situation might scare him off but he surprised me with a laugh.

"Wow, that's pretty damn funny," he said with laughter rolling off of him. "I can't say I'm sorry, I mean, you are here with me now." He smiled and lifter our locked hands to caress my cheek. I smiled in return feeling reassured. "So are you two going to date?"

"No, he said something about it ruining our friendship more than a little casual sex could." I said with heavy sarcasm. Paul seemed to agree with my silent thoughts, that it was bullshit. He rolled his eyes at my best friend.

"So what, are you off limits to relationships? I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything…right now, but if it happens then, hey, it happens." He told me.

"No, I guess not but it's probably best if I didn't commit to anyone because that would hurt him. We could go on dates though. There's no harm in that."

"Well, we will probably have to let him know so that he can go ahead and get his hissy fit out of the way." He teased. I laughed at this because I knew for a fact that Jake would indeed throw a hissy fit about this.

"Okay, so am I going to see you at school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. He grinned down at me probably seeing right through me.

"Yes, if you want to. I figured you and Jacob would be stuck up each other's ass'." He snickered poking me in the side causing me to giggle. He must have enjoyed my reaction because he kept on tickling me. I tried to run away from him but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up against him, jabbing his fingers into my sides. I started falling into his arms laughing uncontrollably. He finally stopped when we were both on the ground laughing and panting. He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. I relaxed into his embrace. I leaned my head back to rest it on his shoulders; I'm already in this position with him so I might as well relax. I felt his chin rest on my shoulder and he pressed his warm cheek against mine.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered. He tilted his head slightly and pressed a small kiss on the corner of my mouth. My breath caught a little. I lost my train of thought for a second.

"I'm just looking at the stars." I told him truthfully. The stars were beautiful. They're shining so bright and shimmering like diamonds in the sky.

"Mm, there's a lot out tonight. I don't think we've ever had such a clear, starry night." He said in a monotone subconsciously tightening his grip around my waist. I sighed in contentment. I enjoyed being this close to Paul quit thoroughly; I felt so safe. A large part of me never wants this moment to end but a smaller part of me is screaming at me to slow down. The smaller part is obviously the smarter part. But, of course I followed my impulse and let things flow as they wanted. I couldn't help but think about Jacob. I know that if I wanted to, then Jake wouldn't mind being affectionate with me like this but it wouldn't have the same affect on him as it would on me. I only wish he could care more for my love then my well being. I wish that when he gets angry toward other guys it's because he's being possessive of me and not only protective. I'm grateful to have someone to look out for me but I want that someone *Jacob Black* to want me the way I want him. Then there's Edward Cullen. Oh he is so dreamy and sweet and caring and kind and handsome and interesting and handsome…did I mention that he's handsome? I rolled my eyes at myself. He seemed to have some sort of interest in me and I seem to have some of my own. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about that one. There's no crime in going out on a date every now and then which is exactly what I told Paul earlier. So that's my conclusion: if Paul wants to take me out, then he can; if Edward wants to take me out, then he can; if Jake decides that he wants to be with me, then I am his. I heard Paul sigh. I looked at him with an apologetic expression hoping my silence wasn't boring him to death. He answered my unspoken question.

"Oh no, it's not you, you're fine. I was only admiring you. You look so cute when you're concentrating." He cooed in my ear. He then reached up and began gently caressing my cheek. I relaxed my face into his big warm hand. He stared into my eyes for a moment before looking down to my lips and licking his. I licked mine in response as I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his for only a moment. I couldn't help myself so I did it again. He pulled me around where I was facing him and I crawled into his lap to straddle him. My fingers found their way into his hair while my tongue begged for entrance into his mouth. I couldn't think about anything coherently as I was kissing him. All I could do was feel. I felt his hands roam down my back until they slid over my backside and he gripped my thighs to pull me closer to him. He broke away from my mouth panting and started sucking on my neck. I moved against him trying to create friction between us. I could feel his reaction to me press directly into my center. I cursed my stupid jeans for getting in the way. His hands found their way back up over my ass and rested on the top of my jeans under my shirt. I ground a little harder into his erection. He quickly caught on to what I was doing and roughly slammed me down on top of him. I tried to muffle the sound of pleasure, escaping my throat, with his shoulder.

"Tell me you want it." He breathed in my ear still writhing against me. I pulled his shirt up over his head hastily trying to show him what I wanted because I don't know if I was capable of speaking. He eagerly returned the favor by removing mine and tossing it over to the side. But that's not all he wanted me to do. No, he wanted to hear me say it. "Say it now or I'll stop." He demanded seductively. I had no intentions of letting him stop so I pulled his hair and kissed him before telling him to take me. "I'm going to give it to you so good and you're never going to want Jacob again. I'm going to make you so happy baby. I want you so fucking bad." He seemed so out of control and I loved it. He started unbuttoning my jeans and I lifted up high enough for him to pull them down. I leaned back on his knees so he could pull them off completely. I stayed back on his knees so that he could remove his sweats. I was getting more and more eager by the second. I couldn't wait to have him inside of me. He was obviously just as eager because as soon as they were off he jerked my panties off, tossed them to the side with the rest of our clothes, and crawled on top of me. I noticed that he had gone commando. I began questioning whether or not he had planned for this to happen but quickly realized that I didn't give a damn. As soon as he was placed directly on top of me, supporting his weight with his hands that were placed on either side of my shoulders, he calmed down. I reached up and rubbed his forearms gently and held onto him. I spread my legs open for him and felt his hard dick press lightly against my clit. I moaned loudly at the contact. He watched my face carefully the entire time with lust visible in his dark eyes. He moved down and then up the slightest bit so that his shaft was resting in between my lips. It felt so warm and large; I wanted more of him. I wanted all of him. I wanted him inside of me. He pushed against me but not yet penetrating. He slid his manhood against my wetness creating friction against my clit. I moaned his name in response and silently begged him for more. I told him to go faster and he obeyed. His facial expression never changed except for the few moments that he would lean down to kiss me. This was so incredibly different from my time with Jake which was only hours ago. Jeez this is so low of me. But, I couldn't bring myself to care like I should. The thought of Jacob and me earlier in the day triggered something in me and made the contact I was having with Paul seem so much more meaningful. I was already wanting to cum. I had to distract myself from thinking of Jake right now. That did make me feel slightly guilty for doing this with Paul especially since I just met him! STOP, Bella! I can't think like this now I'm already too far in. I don't want to quit my experience with Paul anyway. So shut up stupid inner voice!!!

"Do you like it?" I asked Paul breathlessly. He grinned at me and nodded. I wasn't going to second guess him. I wish he would put it in me already for crying out loud. I was getting impatient so I moved up the slightest bit trying to lead him into me but he had other plans. He completely stopped. But, before I could complain, he shushed me.

"Hey now, patience is a virtue. It will make it so much better in the end. Just relax and let me take control." He told me. Without warning he reached in between the two of us and wrapped his hand around his big shaft and started tapping my clit with it. I groaned in pleasure willing him to keep doing it, which he did. My hips bucked in response but he kept a steady pace of beating his cock against me. He slid it down to my entrance and I tried, once again, to push onto him. I could feel his head inside of me before he removed it. He continued to do this a couple of times. When I looked up at him, his mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were hooded over. I could tell he was coming to his breaking point and was getting tired of teasing me. At least that's what I thought. He pulled away from me only to lean back down and removed my bra before placing my erect nipple in his mouth. My back arched off the ground and I tangled my hand in his hair. I could feel him nibble on my nipple and suck greedily. I moaned loudly. He trailed kisses down my stomach until he arrived in front of my center. He placed a wet kiss directly to my clit and sucked it into his mouth. I nearly screamed. I could feel myself falling over the edge. Then he caused my hips to buck into his face when he gently bit down on it. He moved his arms under my thighs and lifted my legs off the ground. I was digging my fingernails into the ground trying to hold myself steady. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were rolling into the back of my head. I could hear him humming against me. He lifted up only long enough to breathe and to compliment my taste which elicited a moan from me once again. I hoped that no one happened to be anywhere near us or we will be getting into a whole shit load of trouble. I could feel myself getting ready to cum. He didn't slow down one bit and soon I pushed myself impossibly further into his face and moaned out his name. I fell over the edge. My body convulsed and went numb all at the same time as I road at my wave of orgasm. It was amazing. There aren't words to explain how that felt. He placed me back down on the ground and moved back on top of me. He looked into my eyes in the sweetest way. I could tell that he wasn't just using me for a quick fix; not that this was quick because it wasn't. His fingers found their way down to my wet center while he kissed me. I felt his fingers move inside of me for a few seconds. I moaned into his mouth. He brought them back up to our faces and slowly slid one of his fingers, covered in my cum, into my mouth. He watched me as I sucked on his fingers greedily. He removed that finger from my mouth and did the same to himself. This made me impossibly wetter.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly. His eyes were filled with bright excitement and lust. The sight made me giggle. I nodded to his answer. He flashed me a sly smile before placing his dick on my entrance and pushing himself into me. My breath caught at the feel of it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he filled me with his cock. With each slow, gentle thrust of his hips, I moaned. He grunted in unison with me. I could feel my toes curl up as my feet went numb. When I had sex with Jake it felt nothing like this. The feeling I was experiencing with Paul was so intense that I couldn't even moan without it sounding strangled or saying, "Oh god!" I heard him say, "Fuck!" a couple of times. He began moving faster and faster and just as he started tensing up, getting ready to cum, we heard someone shout out my name. We both froze and shut up automatically.

"BELLA?!" I heard a husky voice call out. It was Jacob. How did he know that I was here? Oh my god! Charlie must have called him. Oh no! What time is it? My phone's in the truck. Paul jumped up and looked around until he spotted Jacob across the beach.

"Shit. Here," he threw my clothes at me and started putting his clothes back on. He seemed to be getting very angry. I believe I hear faint profanities directed toward Jake being said under his breath. I was too worried about getting in trouble with Charlie to be angry with my perfect timing, best friend. We both had all of our clothes back on after about a minute and Jacob was already getting closer. He sounded as if he was beginning to worry so I stepped out from behind the rock and waved him down.

"Jacob, I'm right here." I shouted to him breathlessly. He released a breath he had been holding and stalked toward me, aggravation coloring his worried features.

"Bella, why didn't you answer me sooner? I was starting to worry." He lectured.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked nervously and wondering where Paul was. I honestly hoped that he would stay hidden. Jake rolled his eyes at me and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder toward the parking lot where my truck was located. "Bells, your truck? What are you doing here? And, do you know what time it is; it's 9:45." I released a breath that I had been holding. I was so relieved Charlie hadn't called his house…yet. I was about to answer his questions until I was interrupted by a booming and very angry voice coming from behind me...shit.

"Why the hell does it matter why she's here? She's not here for you obviously!" Paul shouted at Jacob. Yea, he's pissed. I couldn't blame him though. He was rudely interrupted as he was about to cum. Hell, I'm kind of pissed come to think about it. He interrupted me too. That anger melted away as soon as it showed its ugly, red face as I looked to Jacob. He first looked confused, then mad, and now he looks down right murderous.

"What are you doing here, Paul?" Jacob asked fuming. I could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. He was shooting daggers at Paul and Paul was shooting them right back. I had a bad feeling about this.

"That's none of your damn business, Jacob!" Paul yelled at him. Wow, he really has a temper. It was sort of turning me on. He looked in my direction then and probably noticed me eyeing him like the delicious piece of man candy he was. I licked my lips at the thought of licking his lollipop. He grinned at me in return. I almost forgot all about Jake being there until he spoke up, pulling me from my fantasy.

"Bella, what the hell is your problem? Why are you looking at him like that?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously. I got a little defensive since he was talking to me like my father but on the contrary, it was turning me on. Jeez my hormones are out of control! Then I had a vision pop into my sick and twisted little head. Call me what you will but I just envisioned having Jacob and Paul at the same time. I wonder if that's possible. Probably not. But hey, it's worth a shot. I smiled wickedly to myself. Then Jake had to rip me from my delicious fantasy once again. "Hello! Earth to Bella!" Jacob waved his hand in front of my face to snap me back into reality.

"Oh, sorry." I said still smiling.

"Hey, Jake, back off of her." Paul ordered him before placing himself in between Jake and me. This was getting out of hand; I had to do some damage control. I placed my hand on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist and told him to calm down. It was my weak way of holding him back. Thankfully, he took a breath and calmed himself. He placed a hand over mine on his stomach and held it there. It felt so natural and nice except for the fact that my biggest crush was standing right in front of us watching all of this play out before him. Once Jake noticed the small gesture I swear he was seeing red. I couldn't quite figure out why he was reacting so strongly, he had no right.

"What the hell is going on? Take your hands off of each other!" He ordered, shooting daggers at our hands. I could almost feel knives going through my fingers. I tried to move my hand to calm him down but Paul wasn't having any of that. He held my hand tighter.

"No, Jacob, I won't take my hands off of her and she won't either. Why the hell are you having such a dick fit?" Paul spat at him. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I'm so going to use that sometime. Jacob wasn't laughing which instantly made me shut my mouth.

"Because, dickhead, she's my friend and I don't want someone like you touching her!" Jacob spat right back at him. I noticed both of them clenching their fists. Oh no. I quickly grabbed Paul's angry fist with my free hand and begged both of them to calm down. They didn't swing at one another but other than that they ignored me.

"Apparently she doesn't mind. And I don't give a damn if she's your friend or not! She can touch whoever she wants!" He yelled at Jacob. He did have a point.

"Whatever, how the hell do you two know each other? Especially enough to make you want to touch each other like you've been dating for months." Jacob accused. I opened my mouth to speak but Paul spoke before me and explained everything down to us kissing. I seen Jacob tensing as Paul explained everything to him in minimum detail. Thank the heavens that he left out the part about us having sex not five minutes ago.

"You have got to be kidding me! I told you to leave her alone. Why couldn't you do that, Paul? Is it really that hard to do? You don't even know her and you've already kissed her! This is ridiculous." Jacob ranted throwing said dick fit.

"Yes, Jacob, it was that hard after meeting her; can't say I didn't warn ya." Paul told Jake with a sneer on his face. He huffed and rolled his eyes before turning to me. He tried to smile sweetly at me but it didn't reach his eyes. He put his hand on my waist and took my hand. I had a feeling he was just adding fuel to Jacobs angry fire. "Look, it's getting late; you should probably get home before you get into trouble. Don't worry about him, he can get the hell over it," I heard Jake say 'yea, okay' behind Paul, "I'll see you at school; I'm going home before I get even angrier and he loses some teeth." He threatened. Once again I heard Jacob mumbling something to his self. I didn't think that Paul was exaggerating so I nodded. He turned back around to Jake, who was getting impatient for Paul's departure. "If you want to keep arguing about this, call me up tomorrow 'cuz I'm going home. Don't harass Bella either." He warned Jake who responded with another smart remark and an eye roll. Paul turned to me again and said goodnight before kissing me passionately on the lips. I could feel the heat of Jake's anger radiating off of him. I pulled away quickly with a shy smile and watched as Paul walked away. Now it was just me and my very, very angry best friend.

"Um, I have to head home so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" It was more of a question. He nodded.

"I'll walk you to your truck." He stated not leaving any room for argument. His expression clearly said 'Don't even try…' I didn't. He calmed down a little after we made it closer to the truck.

"Bella, Paul is bad news. He's not someone that you should mess with. And why in the world did you let him kiss you after only knowing him for a day? That's not like you Bells." He told me with sadness in his voice. This hurt him more than I thought it would. I instantly regretted everything.

"Look, Jake, I appreciate you looking out for me but I'm a big girl. I know I shouldn't have let things go that far but that was my doing so don't worry about it, okay?" I pleaded with him. He seemed to accept my answer. He nodded at me. I knew this wouldn't be the last of this conversation though. "I'll see you tomorrow; Charlie is probably wondering where I am." I told him truthfully. He nodded. After I hopped into my truck he kind of looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. I knew what he was wanting. He wanted to kiss me goodnight. I wanted him to just as bad. I leaned toward him and he got the hint real fast. He leaned up to me and softly kissed me. He lingered there for a few moments before finally pulling away and closing my cab door. Then I remember that Charlie might have called while Jake has been here. "Oh hey, Jake? If Charlie asks, I was with you the whole time okay?" I begged. He understood and nodded in agreement.

"Sure sure, I'll see you tomorrow. Miss you already, babe." He called out to me as I pulled away. Those words sent a shiver down my spine. I loved it when he called me that. It made me feel like I was his. Which I am but he doesn't know it yet. I only hope he forgives me for tonight. I think he will but I still need to figure out how I'm going to balance Paul and Jake, without them killing each other. I'll figure something out eventually but right now I have more important matters to worry about. I have to find out what I have in store for me at home.

I pulled into the house around 10:45 and took my time heading into the house. I slowly walked up the steps and dragged myself through the front door and the first thing I heard was "BELLA?!" Oh yea, I'm about to get an ear full. Oh well, serves me right. That's what you get for lying to your dad and going off to meet strange boys and have sex on the beach with them the first time ever hanging out with them. I really need to look into masturbation…more often, I mean.

* * *

**Comments people...I originally had Bella have sex with Jake before leaving the beach but I thought that would be a little much so yea. But Bella is not a whore or slut whatever. She's just hormonaly challenged at the time but don't worry I didn't corrupt her too much. Let me know what you think!! Much Love3**


	5. Friday Night

**Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted. But yea...I'm going to tone things down in the sexual department from here on out...that doesnt mean im completely taking it away just gonna do some damage control.**

* * *

It is finally Friday. Yesterday was so exhausting and erotic and-I'm at a loss for words. I'm excited about my date with Paul tonight. We started off a little-well way-backwards. It probably wouldn't have gone that far if I wouldn't have jumped right on top of him the first chance I got. I sort of wish I could rewind time and slow things down but what's done is done. There's no changing it now.

I couldn't wait to arrive at school. I was silently panicking-wondering if Paul would actually talk to me after last night. I wasn't sure; but if he doesn't then I'll know right away that Jake wasn't exaggerating when he said Paul wasn't a good guy.

As I pulled into my parking spot, I couldn't help but look around for him. I wasn't exactly sure what car he drove so that wasn't any help. I didn't see him walking around anywhere so I dragged my feet into the building. I still felt tired and worn down after yesterday.

I looked around the hallway for Paul or Jake but spotted neither of them. I sighed, "Oh well." I started to walk to my first class until a pair of strong, warm arms wound themselves around my waist, keeping me from going anywhere. I gasped and nearly kicked whoever it was; but Paul's husky voice stopped me.

"Oh well what?" Paul asked in my ear. Great, he heard me talking to myself.

"It's nothing, where did you come from?" I asked, slightly put off. I could feel my heart start to race from happiness and excitement because he did decide to acknowledge me today. I'm not sure why I was making such a big deal out of it.

"I just got here. Hey, Jake wasn't an ass to you last night after I left was he?" He asked with a contemplative tone. I don't want them to hate each other at all. I didn't mean for things to happen this way between Paul and I-they just did-the same way with Jake.

"No, no, don't worry about him. He calmed down pretty quick after you left. Everything is good." I reassured him.

"Okay well if he gives you any problems then let me know." He ordered.

"I will, but seriously, Jacob isn't going to do anything to me. He's my best friend." I told him knowingly.

Paul still had his arms wrapped around me securely when the bell rang. I still hadn't seen Jake anywhere. As if knowing what I was thinking and wanting me to forget it, Paul placed a soft kiss on my cheek. It made me giggle. He moved away from me and took my hand to lead me to class. He smiled at me sweetly but didn't say anything. That was the moment I found Jake walking our way toward the class. He noticed me and Paul and did not look very happy about it. He, then, looked down and seen that we were holding hands. I panicked. I had to do something before Jake gets over here and rips Paul away from me. "Here comes Jake. I should probably go inside." I whispered to Paul but he rolled his eyes and looked over to Jacob. If looks could kill, they would both drop dead right where they stand. Good grief, what have I gotten myself into? I hope things aren't always going to be like this.

"Alright, I guess I'll call you after school to make sure you're ready for our date tonight." He winked at me. I was glad he mentioned this because I was starting to wonder if that would still happen.

He pushed my hair back off of my shoulders and right when Jake walked right past us, into the classroom, he leaned in and kissed my neck-gently sucking and nibbling on it. I blushed because people started staring so I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. He snickered into my neck and pulled away. I turned and ran into class when he walked away.

I took my seat, right next to Jacob, who was giving me a very dirty look. I noticed Edward staring from across the room wearing a sad expression. I didn't understand why; he looked away too quickly for me to ask him what was wrong.

"If he wants to play dirty, then I will too." Jake warned me, wearing a mischievous smile on those plump lips. I have a bad feeling that this is going to be another exciting and _dirty_ day. This is not good.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him but I knew exactly what he was talking about. Paul was still pissed at Jake for interrupting us. I couldn't blame him, though. Jake winked at me then and pulled my chair closer. Class had already started by this time but the teacher was paying no attention to us. I looked at Jake, confused. Then, he reached over to my jeans and unbuttoned my pants and tried to push his hands inside of them. I gasped and tried to stop him but he grabbed both of my hands with his free hands long enough for him to make his way down. "Jacob, no, please don't! We're going to get in trouble!" I whisper-yelled to him; he only smiled and shushed me.

I had no choice but to shut up because I felt his big, warm fingers start caressing my clit and moving in and out of my center. His movements were slow but it still made my eyes roll in the back of my head. I had to stifle a moan with the sleeve of my jacket. I noticed him watching me with a calm, lust-full expression. He licked his lips.

Mr. Thompson, thankfully, announced everyone's freedom for the rest of the period.

Jake leaned in to whisper something to me. "You like that, Bella? I like it. I love feeling my fingers inside of you. You're so warm and creamy. I wish I could taste you." He breathed in my ear. I'm sure he could feel my reaction, I sure did. I mouthed, "Yes," to him. Surprisingly, he tried to pull his hand out of my pants. I grabbed it and pushed his fingers back inside of me and moaned quietly. Hopefully no one heard that. He snickered at me and I shot a dirty look at him.

"You're answer didn't convince me but that sure as hell did." He explained. He started speeding up the pace of his fingers, causing me to close my eyes in pleasure. He needed to slow down.

"Jake, slow down, just…go slow, please." I begged him while rubbing the hand that was pleasuring me. I linked my arm with his and rubbed up and down his arm and back over his hand. I peeked around for a moment to make sure that no one was watching before I leaned over and greedily kissed him on the lips for a few seconds.

I trailed my hand over his leg and up his thigh until I found his erection. I looked down and noticed that he was wearing a pair of sweats-easy access. I snuck my hand into his sweats, then into his boxers, and gripped his swollen cock. I didn't make quick movements because that would be way too obvious, so I roughly rubbed up and down his long, hard shaft. I would occasionally trace my fingers over his balls. He let his head fall back and his eyes lid over. Only I could hear the "Oh shit," that came out of his mouth.

"Oh, Bella, that feels so damn good. I fucking want you so bad." He breathed. His eyes were full of lust and longing. I chanced a look around the class, once more, to make sure no one was looking because Jake was making me move my hand faster and moving his in return. I was biting my lip to keep from moaning while Jacob was quietly grunting. It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

My heart instantly started racing when I looked over to Edward and seen him staring directly at me. He licked his lips in my direction and smirked at me. Did he know what was going on underneath my table? I looked at Jake but he was lost in his own little world of ecstasy. His eyes were closed and his head had lolled back over the chair. I looked back at Edward, who was still staring at me.

Then, Jake ran his finger over my clit and pushed down. I gasped in pleasure while still keeping eye contact with Edward, who definitely knew what I was doing now. He eyed me suspiciously for a moment before grinning at me, licking his lips once more. He looked like he was enjoying the show because he was basically eye fucking me from across the room. This oddly turned me on. I should be uncomfortable with this guy watching me be intimate with Jake-not that we're hiding it so well-but all I felt was exciting tingles running through my body. So I eye fucked him back.

Jake opened his eyes and looked at me so I quickly broke from Edward's gaze. He scrunched up his eyebrows and looked in the direction that I was staring a few seconds ago. He saw Edward staring off into space, smiling. Thank goodness he was not looking over here.

Suddenly I had an urge to figure out what time it was and looked at the clock. We only had 5 minutes left of class. Jake noticed the time too and gasped.

"Shit, time really does fly when you're having fun." He mused, smiling shyly. Why was he being bashful now? "We need to do that again sometime." He laughed. I smiled at the thought. That would be a very beautiful way to pass the time in school.

Something hit me then. Why was Edward in this class? He didn't have this class before. He must have switched or something. Oh my, he probably thinks that Jacob and I do that all the time. Oh well, he probably won't say anything about it anyway.

The bell rang while I was lost in thought.

"Hey, wait a minute. Come here." He demanded.

I tried to get up and walk out but Jake quickly grabbed my shoulder and turned me toward him. Apparently I was completely lost in my stupor because I didn't even bother fastening my jeans back up. I must have had a dumbfounded look on my face because he rolled his eyes and laughed at me.

"Bella, your pants?" He reminded me while refastening them.

"Oh yea, sorry, I just panicked a little. I think Edward seen what we were doing." I told him. He started grinning ear to ear. I can't imagine why. "Why are you smiling?" I questioned with surprise all over my tone.

"Nothing." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

My next class went by pretty fast. I tried to pay attention to take my mind off of things. But as soon as the bell rand to dismiss us for lunch, all of my suppressed worries resurfaced. I was scared of facing Edward, hoping to see Paul, and really anxious about seeing Jake. I walked into the lunchroom alone and headed for the lunch line where I ran into Paul. When he noticed me, he started smiling all big and goofy. I had to laugh.

"Hey, beautiful, Jake being nice to you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at his concern. It was pointless.

"More than nice…" I told him truthfully. He looked as if he were looking for a change of subject, not wanting me to go into detail, not that I would.

"Well, hey, you want to sit with me today?"

"Um, sure…no wait, I promised Jake that I would sit with him." I sighed. I didn't actually promise but it's like an unspoken agreement. We always sit together.

"Okay, then, I'll sit with you." He said, leading our way to mine and Jake's table.

Jake's face was priceless when we approached him. He first seen Paul with me, then he seen Paul's hand wrapped around mine. We took our seats with me sitting in between both of them. My current position put me at a loss of appetite.

Paul was still holding my hand. He moved it to rest on my knee and began rubbing up and down my thigh. I blushed. Then, subconsciously, I placed my hand back on his and intertwined our fingers. I didn't even realize I done it until I noticed Jake giving Paul the death glare when he noticed our hands. Uh oh.

He grinned mischievously again. He's up to something.

"Bella," he said as he threw his arm around me, "I had a lot of fun in first today. There's nothing like some four-play in the back of the classroom, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can 'play' again in third." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and grinned at Paul, who was looking at Jake's hand like he might bite it off. What in the hell did I get myself in to?

The bell rang in the middle of their stare down. Saved by the bell; yes! Thankfully Paul didn't retort on Jake's mention of our business in first period. I kept silent because I didn't want to cause an argument. I'm surprised that Jake didn't manage that one all on his own.

Before I got up, Paul leaning in and planted a delicious kiss on my lips, lingering for a moment. He broke away and headed to class before Jake or I could say anything. I turned to look at Jake. He was fuming and now glaring at me. Before I had a chance to say anything, he abruptly walked away, leaving his chair upside down on the floor from the impact of his departure. I jumped up and ran after him.

"Jake, wait, please!" I called out to him. He stopped right in my path, causing me to bump into him.

"Why, Bella? I don't want to interfere with you and Paul! Why don't you run after him since you seem to enjoy kissing and touching all over him?" He yelled. He was being overly dramatic.

"Jacob, it's not even like that! You guys are doing all of this to piss each other off! That's the only reason why he kissed me and you know it so don't even be like that. Besides, you have no reason to be acting like I just cheated on you or something." I told him trying to calm myself.

He seemed to calm down a little too. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Forgive me?" He pleaded and I couldn't resist him.

"Sure, sure, but now I want _you_ to kiss me and then we can go to class." I ordered playfully. He smiled before leaning down to kiss me passionately. I grabbed the back of his head to hold him there. We were already late to class so why not? He broke away from the kiss and dragged me out of the lunch room toward the parking lot.

"Jake, where are we going? We need to get to class." I told him. He shrugged and kept stalking toward his car.

"We have some unfinished business." He smiled. We made it to his car and he threw me in the backseat before climbing in behind me. I wasn't about to argue with him now. After earlier today and after hurting his feelings with Paul, he deserved some lovin'. I, myself, was in need of a release after first period today.

"Okay, but we need to hurry." I told him as he was removing his pants. I took mine off, also.

He already had his pants and boxers around his ankles before I had my panties down, so he gave me some assistance. I took my bra off while he pulled me onto his lap, straddling him. I lifted up so that he could slip his erection into me. Instead, he teased me with his fingers, sliding them, roughly, in and out of me. I moved along with his motions, moaning. He latched his mouth on to one of my erect nipples and gripped my backside with his big, free hand. My back arched making me push my chest into his face. I pulled his hair and made him kiss me. He removed his fingers and pulled me down onto his shaft. I gasped at the pleasure. He grunted and groaned, the sounds coming from him making me wetter.

"Wait, slow down, go slow, I just want …to feel it." He breathed, letting his eyes flutter closed. I did what he said because the sensation was amazing. I let him glide in and out of me nice and slow. His hands were resting on my backside while mine rested on his muscular chest. The only sounds in the car were our heavy breathing and the beautiful sound of him gliding in and out of me. Occasionally, he would fondle my tits and kiss me. I would lean down and gently suck on his neck.

"Bella, baby," he panted, "I'm going to cum…" He gasped.

I made my pace a little faster, to help him finish quicker. He sat up on the seat and pulled me closer to him so that he could attach his lips to my neck. He writhed against me over and over again. I knew that he was almost there. I could also feel my own release building. Our grunts and moans filled the car.

"Oh, fuck…Bella! I don't have a condom on…" He panted into my neck.

"Jake…hold on…please…oh!" I moaned. My body convulsed and I came all over his shaft. I could feel him tense up so I jumped off of him quickly and replaced my pussy with my mouth to let him release into the back of my throat. I greedily licked all of the cum off of his dick until he was clean and satisfied.

"Damn that was great and close." Jake snickered, breathlessly.

"Yea it was." I agreed with him.

We got dressed and decided to go ahead and head over to my house. School would be over soon anyway. We took longer than I thought we would. I climbed out of the car when I was sure no one would see me and he climbed into the front seat. I ran over to my truck and jumped in.

We both raced off to my house and hurried inside when we arrived.

Jake settled on the couch next to me after I flipped the T.V. on.

"Hey, Bells, do you mind if I stay over for a while, maybe for dinner? We haven't actually hung out in a couple of days." He stated. He was right. All we have doe the past couple of days is have sex or talk about having sex or whatever. I was about to agree with him and say yes until I remembered my date with Paul.

"Oh Jake, I can't, I have a date…with Paul." I automatically regretted not lying to him. Too late now. He was already getting angry. I cringed a little at the look he gave me. He removed his arm from around me and leaned away from me. That hurt a little but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Bella, you have got to be kidding me!" He shouted at me. Then something dawned on him. He turned to look me right in the eyes. I felt my stomach sink. "What in the hell happened on the beach last night and don't you dare lie to me and say nothing." He warned in a sinister tone. Crap. I was not looking forward to this conversation.

I had no idea what to say to him because I couldn't tell him the truth. He would never speak to me again. So I did exactly what he just told me not to do.

"Nothing." I said quietly, not looking at him. He got very quiet so I peeked up at him and his mouth was hanging open. He was wearing a knowing expression. I instantly looked away, blushing. I heard him gasp and then felt him jump up. I obviously didn't hide my blush well enough.

"Oh my god, Bella, you didn't." He pleaded.

"Didn't what?" I asked shyly.

"Look at me," he ordered quietly. I didn't, "NOW!" He yelled. I looked. He had and angry but yet sad look on his face. I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned away again. This look on his face caused me to feel shame for what I did with Paul. That is probably the proper emotion to feel about it too. "Bella, why? The same day…me and you…made love…why? Did I do something wrong? He didn't force you did he?" He was getting angry again but the only statement that stuck with me and struck home was the one about us making love. I never thought of it that way. I always imagined making love to someone in a passionate way, not rough and wild, or on a kitchen table. But now I see that it was our way of making love. Rough and wild is our way of showing passion.

He was looking at me expectantly. I stood up to face him and answered his other, more important, questions.

"No, stop. Jake, you were amazing. Don't blame yourself for me being a stupid whore. I just lost control of myself. He didn't force me. Hell, he didn't even start it." I said, sadly. I was so ashamed of myself, not only because I was sleeping around but also because I obviously hurt my best friend. I couldn't look at him. I didn't feel worthy enough to even be in his presence. "Look, maybe you should just go. I'll call Paul and cancel and I'll just see you in class Monday. I'm sorry I've been such a bad friend to you. You deserve better than me." I loathed myself.

Jake wasn't having any of me not looking at him. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. I could feel the tears run down my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you EVER call yourself a whore again! And I am not going anywhere, you are my best friend and I love you. I've done nothing but take advantage of your friendship. I'm the one that should be sorry. But Paul is just as much at fault as I am. It's worse for him because he didn't even know you. But I don't care about that. All I care about is you and I don't want to ever hear you putting down on yourself like that again. Do you understand me?" He asked. I nodded but not promising anything. He let go of my face to wipe away my tears of shame.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. Please don't hate me." I begged. He smiled gently at me.

"Bells, how could I ever hate you? You silly, beautiful girl. Paul on the other hand is going to answer to me. No one takes advantage of my best friend…not even me." He told me. I started shaking my head vigorously.

"No, don't start a fight with him. Please just leave it alone." I pleaded. He nodded after a few moments of hesitation.

"You just don't know how much I love you do you?" He asked with a laugh. I smiled brightly at his words. I only wish he meant them the same way I did. I looked down at my hands in my lap, not wanting him to see the sadness in my eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter, baby?" He asked, tilting my head up to him. I smiled and said nothing.

"Come on, let's sit back down and watch some T.V." I told him, pulling him back down to sit with me on the couch. I turned on some SpongeBob Square Pants. We both relaxed into each other. He had his arm around my shoulders and I had mine resting on his chest. It felt so natural sitting this way with him and not sexual at all.

I felt him place a kiss against the top of my head. I sighed. Next thing I know, Charlie walks into the living room, staring down at us. Jake looks up and grins at my father.

"Hey, Charlie, how did your day go?" Jake asked him. I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Charlie mirrored Jake's smile and laughed at us.

"It was fine. I see you two had a good day also. But, Bells, didn't you have a date planned for this afternoon." He asked looking at me curiously. Yeah, I still haven't figured that one out yet. I could feel Jake stiffen underneath me. I was afraid of what to say. I decided that my time with my best friend was just a little more important at the time.

"Um, yea, I do…" I started, unsure of how to finish, so I reached for the phone. Before I touched it, it started to go off. I picked it up and noticed that it was Paul; Jake seen this too. He looked down at me with a pleading look. I knew what he was silently asking me. He just didn't know that I had already made that decision so I gave him a reassuring smile and he relaxed.

Charlie had left the room, thankfully. I didn't need an audience. I answered the phone.

"Hey, Paul. Listen, my dad needs my help here at the house tonight so I won't be able to go out tonight. I'm really sorry." I lied. I felt terrible about lying to him but he bought it. He also offered to come over here which I quickly refused saying that I would be far too busy. He proceeded to ask about Saturday. I gave him an honest "I don't know." Jake rolled his eyes and whispered for me to get rid of him. I did what he said and told Paul that I would call him later.

"Are you happy now? You have me all to yourself." I teased him. He grinned in return.

"Yes, I am very happy." He said. Charlie waked back into the living room right on cue. Jacob looked up at him to ask him something. "Charlie, I hate to be a pain but would you mind if I stayed the night here with Bella? We are in some dire need of catching up. Things have been a little hectic lately." He told him. My jaw almost hit the floor. There was no way in hell that Charlie would let him spend the night with me. I rolled my eyes at Jake's ridiculous question. But, once again, my jaw almost hit the floor from my dad's answer.

"Yea, sure, but no locking the bedroom door and don't be up too late." He instructed us, laughing at me. I was still gaping at him. Jake pushed my jaw closed and snickered.

"Thanks, Charlie. We'll behave. But, hey, can we order pizza for dinner? I've been craving some like mad." He asked my dad, who nodded before walking back into the kitchen to order our food and give us some privacy.

Jake grabbed my phone then and called his dad to tell him the news. Of course his father wouldn't mind. I still can't believe Charlie agreed to this. I know he likes Jake and all but dang. But I'm not going to complain.

Jake hung up with his father and smiled at me.

"What, do you want a gold star or something?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him.

"A kiss would be better." He leaned in and placed a soft, wet kiss on my lips before breaking away with a huff. My phone rudely interrupted us. It was vibrating on the table, loudly. I have received a text message. Jake grabbed it before I could and huffed once again. "What the hell is he doing texting you?" He asked before I snatched my phone from him.

It was Edward. Uh oh, he was probably going to question me about earlier.

"I don't know. Why are you being such a dick about it?" I question while opening the message. He rolled his eyes and looked away. Big baby.

The message read: _Hey, Bella, I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. I shouldn't have been so nosey. _

I laughed. Of course he would text me a formal apology for my suspicious behavior.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said, shaking off his attitude.

I wrote back to Edward: _Hey, don't worry about it. I was being inappropriate so you're not at fault. But please don't say anything about what you seen. Let's just forget that it ever happened._

Edward: _Of course, Bella. I wouldn't dare say anything. It's none of my business. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. I'm sorry to have had bothered you._

I rolled my eyes as I sent him another _No problem_ and _See you later._

I placed my phone back on the table and gave Jake a look that said 'Mind your own,' which he did. We got more comfortable watching more cartoons while waiting on the pizza to arrive. He held me in his arms for what felt like forever. I was so content being with him right now. I couldn't bring myself to regret canceling my date with Paul. I feel bad for lying to him but I'll make it up to him somehow, no pun intended. But until then, I'm going to enjoy relaxing here with Jake.

The pizza arrived about an hour after we ordered it. Pepperoni and cheese, our favorite. We ate peacefully, watching random sitcoms on the T.V. Charlie sat in the arm chair while Jake and I stayed put on the couch. I moved away from him slightly out of respect for my dad. Even though he didn't mind, it still made me uncomfortable.

Jake started playing with me while we were eating. He was tickling me while I had food in my mouth and mocking me when I yelled at him to stop. My words came out muffled by my food. I ended the attack by twisting his nipple. Charlie got a kick out of that and almost fell out of the chair laughing at us. I rolled my eyes at him.

After we age our pizza, Charlie headed off to bed.

I had a sudden chocolate craving. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen to hunt for some chocolate pudding. Jake followed behind me laughing at my urgency for chocolate. I successfully found two boxes of pudding and began mixing the powder with the milk.

"Bells, I hope you know that you aren't going to get much of that pudding." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed at him.

"Oh please, you can only have some if I let you." I said, challenging him. He accepted my challenge by dipping his finger into the bowl and popping it into his mouth. I gasped and pulled his finger out of his mouth before he could suck the pudding off of it. I hated it when people stuck their fingers in my food so I was not about to let him enjoy it. He laughed at my reaction.

Then he stuck his finger into my mouth and teased my tongue with it. I caught his drift so I began to suck on it greedily until it was completely clean. He appeared to like this because he started smirking and licking his delicious lips. I decided to tease him a bit and bit down on his finger and grazed my teeth all the way up. His eyes hooded a bit and darkened with lust. I guess he had enough with the teasing because he pulled his finger from my mouth and started kissing me roughly. He gripped my ass for a moment before pulling away, panting.

"Come on; let's go eat this pudding before we get carried away in the kitchen, again." He winked at me before grabbing a spoon and the bowl of pudding. We made our way back to the living room, taking our places back on the couch.

Jake and I took turns feeding each other large bites of pudding until the bowl was almost empty. I called dibs on the last bite but Jake wanted it too. He declared that we will share it. He took the spoon and scooped up the last amount of pudding and slapped me right on the nose with it. I gasped and shot daggers at him. He laughed at my reaction. I am so glad that I amuse him. NOT! I quickly, before he realized what I was doing, slapped him across the face. It wasn't hard or anything; I just wanted to make him shut up. He stopped laughing at me as soon as my hand landed on his cheek. His mouth formed a round 'o' shape, his eyes were bulging out of his head, and he held his hand against his blanched cheek. It was all very dramatic. He reminded me of a woman in one of those domestic violence movies when the man first slaps the woman. That isn't a funny comparison but his reaction sure as hell was. I couldn't help the laughter that rolled off of me. His face was priceless. I could tell that he was trying to hide his amusement. I think I even saw a flash of excitement and lust in his eyes. What a freak.

The whole time this was happening, I still had pudding on my nose and around my mouth. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me into his lap.

"Did you seriously just slap me?" He asked, very dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh again. "You know what? I'm going to let that slide, for now, only because you look so damn edible with that pudding on your face. I think I might have a taste." He purred before throwing me down on the couch in front of him and crawling on top of me. He had every inch of his body pressed in between us.

"Well, since you're the one who made the mess, you should clean it up." I teased him. He smiled before leaning down to me and dragging his warm tongue over my slightly parted lips. I held still and let him do his thing. The feeling was amazing. He kissed and sucked all around my lips to get the rest of the chocolate off before moving to my nose. I giggled underneath him. It sounded more like a strangled moan. I'm pretty sure he thought the same thing because he thrust against me, getting the wrong idea in such a right way. I gasped into his mouth as he kissed me. Then the worst possible thing that could possible happen-did.

"You know," Charlie started behind us, causing Jake to fall off of me onto the floor and me to jump up gasping, "If you two can't behave yourselves, then I might have to separate you. At least I didn't find you in the bed like that. It would've looked worse." He snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Dad, I-I'm sorry. We just got a little carried away." I rushed out hoping he didn't send Jake home. Jake got to his feet laughing. Why is he laughing? Moron. Then I realized Charlie laughing too.

"I can see that. You don't have to tell me twice. How's your head Jake?" Charlie asked while laughing. Jake rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"I'll live." He said. Hah! I don't understand how he's still alive right now after what we were doing. "But uh, maybe me and Bella should get to bed." He looked at me expectantly. I looked at Charlie.

"Yea, ya'll probably should. On second thought, maybe you should lock the door. I wouldn't want to walk in on anything…" He said with a grimace. I gawked at him as if he had grown another head. Did he just give us permission to have sex? Not that I would with him here but still. What the hell is going on here?

"Don't worry, Charlie, there won't be any more of that going on tonight. I promise." Jake reassured him. I nodded, still dazed from my father's last words. They both looked at me and laughed.

"Well, alright, goodnight kids." Charlie said before turning toward the kitchen. Jake grabbed my hand and led me up stairs to my room.

I took off my pants and changed into a tank top. Jake took his shirt and pants off and climbed into bed after me.

I fell quickly asleep not too long after we lay down.

I was awoken by my phone going off. Jake was closer to the phone so I guess he answered it.

"Hello?" Jake greeted his voice heavy with sleep.

I couldn't make out what the other person was saying but Jake shot up in the bed, wide awake now.

"What the hell do you want? Bella is asleep. You don't need to be calling her damn phone at midnight. Better yet, you don't need to be calling her period!" He shouted into the phone.

All I could hear was a buzzing sound coming from the other line; then Jake spoke again.

"Don't question me on what I'm doing with her. It's none of your fucking business! But, just because I want to tell you…I will. Her father allowed me to spend the night here, in her room, in her bed, next to her. Now if you will so kindly leave us the hell alone, I will be going back to sleep. Goodnight asshole! Don't throw such a dick fit!" Jake mocked the person on the other line. I had no doubt that the other person was Paul.

Jake hung up the phone and turned it off. He lay back down next to me and wrapped his arms around me snuggly.

"You are going to tell me about that in the morning." I told him. I felt him nod behind me before he kissed me and told me to go to sleep, which I did easily. I did hear him mutter something about "Stupid ass Paul." I laughed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**COMMENTS please....let me know if you want me to keep going....i have to know that yall are still reading. Much Love **

* * *


	6. My New Best Friend

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BTW: I'm not a team Jacob or team Edward or team Paul. I'm not on a team. These guys just happen to be my favorite characters in the story so I make them do what I want. I also write with my moods. Yesterday when I wrote this chapter I was in the mood for Edward so yea. The last few chapters I was either in the mood for Jacob or Paul. Who knows what kind of mood I will be in next chapter.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a very warm, very loud, and very handsome, snoring, Jacob. I laughed out loud at him. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, snuggly and his head was lolled back toward the pillow underneath him. His mouth was hanging wide open and he was snoring like a bear. I couldn't control the giggles that erupted from me. I guess he heard me because he finally shut up and started to wake up.

He closed his mouth and looked over at me. "Shut up." He said with an eye roll. I laughed again as he rolled over away from me.

I climbed out of bed and hurriedly got dressed, in fear of Charlie walking in on me standing in the middle of my room without pants on. I'm sure that would look nice.

Charlie really wouldn't have a reason to worry about me and Jake last night. We fell asleep as soon as we hit the bed; which reminds me of an unexpected phone call I received last night. I will have to bring that up to Jacob later on when he finally gets up.

I left Jake, to continue his beauty sleep, so that I could whip us up something delicious for breakfast. I wasn't in the mood for cold cereal. I was thinking, maybe, some bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches.

As soon as I started the bacon, Charlie announced that he was summoned into work. I gave him a sullen look and wished him a good day at the station. He did the same by telling me to behave myself. I rolled my eyes at his concern. I was surprisingly calm today. That would probably change when Jake rises from the dead.

As if on cue, Jake appears from the staircase in nothing but his boxers, looking as edible as ever. I still didn't feel the need to pounce on him anymore.

I smiled brightly at him and he returned the gesture. He took a seat at the kitchen table and watched me work on our breakfast.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Jake stated from the table.

"Yea well you don't. Why the bitter mood, cinnamon?" I asked him with a laugh. He rolled his eyes at me but gave me a weak snicker.

"I guess I'm still a little pissed at your wannabe-very possessive-boyfriend. That phone call is really eating at my nerves." He said in a sour tone.

I walked over to him while the bacon was frying and sat next to him. "What exactly did he say?" I was glad I didn't have to bring it up, that he did it for me. The fact that Jake knows about me being intimate with Paul still irks me.

"Nothing, he was just trying to question me on why I was with you so late and acting like I had no right to be with you. Honestly, anything he does get on my nerves but anything he does that involves you just pisses me off." He muttered.

"Well, don't let him ruin my day by ruining your mood." I ordered, pushing away from the table to start the eggs.

Jake and I ate in a comfortable silence. I really hope that he isn't going to let this whole Paul situation get to him. Me on the other hand, I still don't know what I am going to do about Paul. It's obvious that it will cause a strain on mine and Jake's friendship and I don't want that to happen. I'll have to figure out something.

After I cleaned up the kitchen, I told Jake that I was in desperate need of a shower so he retired to the living room to watch something on the tele.

I tried not to think about anything while I was showering. I let the water relax all of my muscles and soothe my worries. I didn't stay in as long as I would've normally because I had company to entertain. I rushed myself out of the shower and into my bedroom only to find my phone ringing.

It was Paul. Oh no, this can't be good.

I answered cautiously. "Hello?"

"Bella, hey, how are you?" He asked, slowly.

"Fine. So, um, you called last night? What did you need?" I asked. I was pretty curious as to why he was calling me that late at night.

"Oh, I was calling to check up on you. I'm sorry it was so late. I should've waited until morning, well, now." He said, sheepishly, with a laugh.

"No, no, it's okay. Jake seemed pretty upset, though. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, all I did was ask him why he was answering and if I could speak to you. I'm not really sure why he turned it into a scream-off. But I guess you've realized by now that Jake doesn't really care too much for me. And he sees you as only his so he doesn't really like it when any of us guys from the Rez look at you or talk about you or anything."

Wow. This was news to me. I didn't realize that the other guys that Jake talked to ever even noticed me. I have to admit, that was a small boost to the ego. But why would Jake get all possessive of me? That didn't seem like him. He was always protective but never possessive. Hm, Paul might be seeing it that way because he is, for some unfathomable reason, attracted to me.

"Oh, well he's probably just being over protective. He always has been," I heard Jake call my name then. He must have realized that I was done in the shower. "But hey, I have to go, Jake is calling me. If he knows I am talking to you, then he'll probably pop a vain." I told him truthfully.

"Alright, but Bella, I really do want to hang out with you sometime. We started off ass-backwards and I want to fix it." He said, sweetly. His words made me blush. I don't understand why Jake hates him so much.

"We'll have to wait and see. I don't want my dad getting suspicious. He kind of has a thing for me and Jake." I laughed, nervously. It was the truth; we would have to let things play out.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I hung up with him, got dressed quickly, grabbed my phone and ran down stairs with Jake's clothes in my other hand.

I spent the rest of my beautiful Saturday with my best friend and some of it with my father. Sunday went in about the same way, only this time, Jake wasn't sleeping in the bed with me.

I got up the next morning, tired and groggy from sleep, not ready to start my week off. I loathed Mondays. There was something so unwelcoming and tiring about them. I'm sure anyone in the right mind would agree with me.

I was silently praying that Jake and Paul would not attack again today. I don't think I'm up for all the drama right now. I only want to relax and make the time pass as quickly as possible.

I walked into the front of the school building with an odd desire for a change of scenery. Everything has been such a boring routine since the first few weeks of school and I'm already sick of it. I sit with the same people at the same table all the time, every day. I really need to expand my horizons a bit.

Then, as if I had spoken my thoughts aloud, Edward Cullen approached me and asked if I would like to take the long way to class today. I laughed out loud but happily obliged. I wasn't sure where Jake was but I would see him soon enough. I think I passed Paul in the hallway but he didn't notice me. He was flirting with some girl. I felt a ting of jealousy but quickly shook it off. He's not mine so he can do what he wants.

"So, how was your weekend?" Edward asked, momentarily distracting me from my thoughts.

"Uneventful but nice. How about you?"

"It was okay. It could have been more interesting but oh well. There is always this weekend." He smiled at me with that breathtaking grin. I smiled in return, even though I had no idea as to what he is implying.

That was when I saw Jake. He was perched up against the brick wall outside of the school. I had a perfect view of him from the window. He wouldn't be able to see me. He was talking to some beautiful, tan, brunette-possibly Quileute-girl with a physique to kill for. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes kept wandering back to her very revealing, low-cut, v-neck top. He had an impish grin plastered on his face. I felt a roll of nausea run through me. I had stopped walking in order to watch him.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, he reached over to her and began playing with a lock of her hair that was hanging off of her perky breast. I gasped and looked away quickly when he moved closer to her. But I guess I'm some sort of masochist because I turned my head back. She had her hand resting on his chest, slightly caressing his muscular build. He licked his lips in return before bending down to whisper something in her ear.

That was just too much. I abruptly turned around and walked in the other direction. Edward was calling out behind me and running up to me. He must have been watching it with me. I looked to him and sympathy was written all over his features.

"You shouldn't have had to see that. That was wrong of him." He tried to soothe me. It barely helped.

"It doesn't matter. Jake is his own person. He can do what he wants-or whoever." I added on, grudgingly. I've seen Jake flirt with other girls but he never got that intimate with them, especially in public. I felt nauseous again. Thank goodness Edward was here to distract me or at least to try and calm me.

"Bella, I know how you feel about him. I can see it in the way you look at him. I'm sure he does too. He might be your best friend but that doesn't make him a good guy. I've seen how he toys with these girls and you. Although, I haven't ever seen him act that way with a girl, besides you." He mused. That really didn't help any.

"God, I hate that he has this affect on me. It isn't fair. How would he like it if he seen me all over some gorgeous guy, that wasn't him?" I questioned out loud. I looked over at Edward, on the brim of tears, and he looked at me with a devious grin. He was up to something.

"Why don't we find out? What do you say; we give him a taste of his own medicine. But if we do, you will have to try and keep your cool and act as if you've seen nothing. But if he calls you out on it, then you politely tell him that you didn't object to him flirting with other girls so it shouldn't matter." Edward explained. I smiled with each word he spoke.

"So wait, you want to help me make Jake jealous, or at least piss him off." I mused, loving the idea but not wanting to use Edward.

"Well, yes. I'm not a vain person but I'm not oblivious to the way a lot of girls react to me, having said that, I think I would be the wiser choice to use here than Mike Newton." He smirked at me as if he were reading my thoughts.

He's right, Mike Newton, the boy who has been crushing on me since I moved here, would not make Jake wince even a little. Edward was perfect for the job.

"Okay, but are you sure? I really don't like the idea of using you like this." I told him truthfully.

He rolled his eyes. "Anything for a friend in need; besides, maybe I'm hoping that I can win you over in the process." He winked at me before grabbing my hand and leading me to class.

I laughed at the absurdity of Edward Cullen wanting me fall for him. A date I could almost see, but wanting me as his girlfriend? That's farther fetched than me having a chance with Jake but the joke gave me tingles, none the less.

We strode into class together feeling giddy and silly. I looked around for Jake but he wasn't in class yet. _I wonder why, _I thought bitterly. I took my seat where I usually sit and Edward took his. He winked at me from across the room before getting out his cell and waving it toward me as a sign for me to get mine.

A few moments later I received a text from him.

_Alright, this is what's going to happen. When he walks in, act normal with a little case of the 'cold shoulder' but don't make it too obvious. Just don't pay as much attention to him as usual. In other words, act like you don't care. Then I want you to react to anything I do. If I smile at you, smile back, if I wink at you, blush LOL. I think you get the idea. Pretty much follow my lead._

I laughed out loud. He was coaching me through a text but I was grateful. He seemed fully into this idea as was I. I couldn't wait to make Jake suffer right along with me. I had some of my own tactics in mind as well.

I know I'm probably over reacting a little but he is never like that with a girl, other than me. And after our romantic weekend together, I can't help but feel a little betrayed. He gets all pissy when I so much as talk to another guy but he can act like that with some girl? It's not fair, at all. I've already told him that I'm not some possession that you can do what you want with, whenever you want.

Instead of texting a reply to Edward, I looked over to him and nodded. He smiled. Jake walked in then. He was five minutes late to class.

After a short scolding from Mr. Thompson, he took his seat next to me. I didn't even look at him but I did almost lose my small breakfast when I seen his accomplice walks in only two minutes after him. I didn't even recognize her before much less know that she has the same first period with us. I felt my face get hot and I looked over to Edward to see him shooting me a sympathetic glance that also said to 'calm down'. I tried to but my anger was only triggered once again when Jake spoke to me.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything good?" He asked, breathlessly. I still couldn't look at him so instead I kept my eyes focused on Edward. He was my only hope in being able to speak without ruining our plan.

"You're only five minutes late, Jake. Don't worry, you didn't miss any explosions." I said sarcastically. It's not like he would've noticed anyway, he was too busy with his newly acquired skank! I really need to breath.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, poking me in the sides. I took a mental note that he poked me with the hand that he _practically_ touched that girl's huge tit with!

I pulled away from him and looked away muttering, "Nothing, I'm just tired." Then I saw her looking at him with lust filled eyes. If I could spit acid, it surely would have ended up in her eyes. I looked away from her before she could notice me. I looked over to Jake for the first time. He was staring at her until he noticed me looking at him and he looked to me.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Maybe I should ask Charlie to let me stay again this weekend." He suggested while winking at me. I have never felt so repulsed by him in my entire life. I looked back to Edward.

He was smiling at me which gave me an idea. "Sorry, Jake, but you can't. I'm going to be busy this weekend." I said to him with a smile. It wasn't a happy smile; it was more like those 'I'm smiling because you'll be dead one day' kind of smiles. I don't wish that upon him but that is what the smile felt like.

He seemed put-off by me response. Confusion colored his face. "Well, what do you have planned that couldn't end in me staying the night with you?" He asked.

"Well, I plan to hang out with one of my close friends all weekend. And I'm not going to hang with them and come home to sleep with you. That's not right, besides I'm sure you can find any other girl that would be willing to take my place." I told him with much bitterness but I covered it with humor. I set him up in this statement; I wanted to see if he would admit to anything. After all, he never failed to inform me of his new flirts but for some reason he isn't mentioning this one to me.

"Who?" He asked. I knew what he meant but I was in the mood to play dumb.

"Any girl, duh. Who wouldn't want to have you in their bed at night?" I asked with mock surprise.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, you know what I mean. Who are you hanging with that's so important that you have to ditch me?" He asked. That was a low blow which caused my anger to soar.

"Edward, that's who, god, you really are selfish aren't you? You know, Jacob Black, you aren't the most important thing in the world to me. I do have a life outside of _you!_" I spat at him. I didn't mean to blow up but I couldn't help it. How dare he make me feel guilty for not wanting to fuck him all weekend when he probably fucked that slut before class!

I jumped up out of my seat, grabbed my stuff, and walked over to Edward. I couldn't sit by him any longer.

He watched me walk away with his jaw hanging open before he turned to glare at Edward, who was smiling brightly at me. If looks could kill, Edward would be six feet under right now. I glared back at Jacob while Edward laughed the entire time. I'm glad someone was getting amusement from this.

I half expected Jake to get up and go sit by his class whore but he stayed put and glared more daggers at Edward throughout the whole class period. I kept talking to Edward as if Jake wasn't even there.

"Well, I guess you did okay. You probably should have been a little less on guard but I can understand. So what was with the sly grin you shot at me earlier?" He asked, curious.

I laughed. "I made us plans for this weekend. I hope you're not busy because I told him that you and I would be together all weekend." I looked at him hopefully. He smiled brightly.

"Why, Bella, I would love to take you to dinner Friday and then take you for a walk on Saturday, and have a study date with you on Sunday." He said, amused.

I laughed at his statement. "Sounds great. I can't wait!" I said with much enthusiasm.

Well I did ask for a change of scenery, didn't I? Well, now my view is a little less consumed with Jacob Black.

Class flew by after that. I all but forgot about Jake sitting only a couple of rows down, burning Edward and I with his eyes. He can get over it. I'm sure his new play toy will occupy him enough.

I was not looking forward to lunch, at all. I wasn't sure if I should sit in my usual spot or sit with Edward. I figured that I would let Jake make that decision so I asked to be excused early.

I made it to lunch, bought my food, and took my seat-on the opposite side of the table from where usually sit-and began eating my food when the rest of my friends made their way in the lunch room.

Jake came over to the table but stopped short when he seen me sitting opposite of him. He looked for a sit next to me but I had made sure that there were none. He grudgingly took his seat across from me. He looked up at me with a sad smile, which I didn't return. I gave him a weak nod and looked to Mike sitting next to me and started a conversation with him.

"Hey, Bells, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been such a cocky jerk." Jacob said suddenly. It caught me off guard but I quickly put that guard right back up.

I shrugged. "It's cool, don't sweat over it. I'm over it." I said nonchalantly. Edward said to act like I don't care so that's what I am doing. Even though I'm burning inside and wanting nothing more than to confront him about the girl. But I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about this.

"Well, why aren't you sitting next to me? You always sit next to me during lunch." He whispered to me.

"Jake, seriously, I meant what I said earlier. I don't hang on every word you say. I do have a life." I said all of this without looking at him. I hate that he was using the pity card on me.

"Well I didn't think that you did; I just thought, since you didn't sit next to me in English…" He didn't finish. I looked around the lunch room for Edward. I needed to get away from Jake.

"Are you really going to be busy all weekend or were you just saying that because you were mad at me?" Jake asked, distracting me.

"Yes, I'm going to be busy all weekend, with Edward." I emphasized his name as I began my search for him again.

"Why, you barely know him." He said in a bitter tone. That was it. It is a good thing that I spotted Edward or else I would have said something not very nice.

I lurched up from the table, very noisily, and walked over to Edward. I didn't look at Jacob again as I sat next to Edward at his table. I noticed that he wasn't alone. He had his family sitting with him.

I've seen them around the school from time to time but I didn't have any classes with any of them. They all seem very well reserved, like Edward, and very beautiful and kind like him. His sister, Rosalie, the beautiful blonde, didn't seem as kind but she wasn't mean either.

His other sister, Alice, seemed to sense my discomfort and included me into the conversation. I already can tell that I and she are going to be great friends. His brothers, Emmet and Jasper, were very welcoming to me too. They all seemed to take some sort of liking to me. Edward sat back and smiled at our exchange. He seemed to appreciate that I liked his family and vice versa. I smiled at him.

Edward and I left for class together when the bell rang. I noticed Jake standing in the doorway with his friend, James, looking at me. I walked right past him with my moral support on my side, cheering me on. I'm so glad I have Edward helping me out or else I would be wallowing and letting Jake get away with it. He deserves every bit of the torture he gets. Even if he might not get jealous of my affection, he will get jealous of my friendship with Edward. He never has liked me interacting with other guys.

I decided to sit with Edward in Biology today. I don't think I can handle any more direct contact with Jacob today. I'll try to find an empty space away from him in our fourth period and then I'm free to go home.

I tried not to look up when Jake walked in to class. Edward looked over at him as he approached us. "Bella, can I come over after school? I think we need to talk." Jake asked while glancing between Edward and me.

"Sorry, Jake. Not today." I said, absentmindedly, without looking at him.

I began my conversation with Edward again. He smiled at me brightly but his eyes wondered back to Jacob, who was still standing there at my seat. I looked up to him with impatience. It was real, though. I've had enough of him for one day. It's amazing how something so small could change the way I look at him. I'm just melodramatic but I'm following my feelings. And I happen to be in one of those moods.

"Why not today? You never have a problem with it any other time." He pressed.

"Because, I have things to do. I have chores, you know." I said in a bored tone, turning back to Edward with an exaggerated, "Anyways," Edward laughed at this.

Jake finally turned around and headed for his seat. I felt a little bad about being so hard on him but he deserved it. Other than the slight remorse I felt, I felt a ting of pleasure, also. Wow, I must be losing my mind. Hurting my best friend has never caused me enjoyment but then again, I wasn't ever intentionally hurting him.

Some people might not agree with my behavior but if the situation were reversed, Jake would act like a huge dick to me. He proved that the other night with Paul. Speaking of Paul; I haven't heard from him or even talked to him since our phone call Saturday morning. I couldn't find it in me to care about that either.

It made me feel guilty to think that I had a one night stand, though. I'm sure I could fix things there but I'm a little occupied with Jacob right now.

After school, I had Edward wait for me outside of my class so that he could walk me out. I really enjoyed spending time with Edward; he is a genuinely sweet guy who doesn't mind torturing people: my kind of guy.

It was pretty nippy outside, so I walked a little closer to Edward and linked my arm with his. He smiled at my gesture but didn't say anything about it. I secretly hoped that Jacob could see us. I didn't do this because of Jake, I was actually cold and Edward is pretty warm, but if Jake does see us, the better.

We came up to my truck and I turned to give him a large hug. He went stiff for a moment but he quickly returned the embrace.

"Thank you so much for helping me and for agreeing to go out with me this weekend. I still can't help but feel like I'm taking advantage of you." I told him truthfully.

"No problem and you are technically taking advantage of me but as long as you are enjoying it as much as me, then I won't complain." He said with much amusement. This made me laugh.

I gave him another big squeeze before he opened my truck door for me and I hopped in. I waved goodbye to him as he walked away. I looked around for Jake and seen him leaning up against his car with his arms crossed, staring at me with anger clear on his face. Then my view was blocked by his little whore. I quickly looked away and sped off out of the parking lot. I didn't want to run them over.

I hurried home as fast as I could. I had to try and forget about that stupid girl. I hate being so consumed with jealousy; it makes me feel sick. I should've known that this was too good to be true but he's supposed to be my best friend. Doesn't he think that after what we did that I would be just a little offended to see him groping some girl? I gave him my virginity and he gave me his. I guess that I was only his way around embarrassment with other girls; he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. He was perfect. But now I regret all of it. I regret agreeing to this 'friends with benefits' shit and I regret making love-no-_fucking_ him.

What a crock! He made me feel so bad about sleeping with Paul but yet he can do this? He said we made love and held me and kissed me. He made me feel like I was actually wanted. How can he do this to me…to us? I hope he realizes the severity of the situation. He has really hurt me.

I started making dinner in hopes of taking my mind off of things. I figured I would do something a little more extravagant. I decided on lasagna. That sounds delicious; thank goodness I have everything that I need because I really do not feel like going to the grocery store.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ Who could that be? It's only five so it's not Charlie, besides, Charlie doesn't knock to enter his own house.

I ran to open the door and saw Jacob standing outside. What in the hell is he doing here? I specifically remember telling him not to come over today. So why is he here?

He stood there looking at me with a sullen face. I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Do you need something, Jake?" I asked in a kinder voice but not giving him room to walk in. Good thing it's not raining.

"Yea, I need to talk to my best friend." He said. I rolled my eyes at him but kept my tone light and friendly.

"Jake, I'm in the middle of making dinner. I don't have time for conversations." I told him truthfully. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

"Bella, can you please tell me what I did? You never act this distant. I apologized for what I said in first." He pleaded. "Can I please come in? It's freezing out here."

I thought about it for a second; it wasn't in my plan for him to get sick so I let him in. He walked straight toward the kitchen and stood by the counter where I was slicing the pepperoni.

"Look, I'm really busy so just say what you got to say and go. I want to have this ready by the time Charlie gets here." I pressed, still being polite.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm not mad at you." I lied. Saying the words made me feel nauseous. I've never wanted so badly, to yell at him and tell him how I feel.

"Liar." He called me out on it. _Damn._ Fine, I will tell him but it's not going to change anything between me and Edward. He really is a great guy and I still plan to spend all weekend with him.

"Fine, you really want to know?" Of course he did.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. Whatever it is, I know we can get through it. You're my best friend and I don't have any plans of letting you get away." He explained. I really didn't care to hear that.

"You. You are my problem. I saw you with that girl in our first period. Don't look at me like that. I didn't get angry because you were with another girl; it just upset me because you're never like _that_ with another girl. I guess it hit a soft spot because of everything that we've done. If you are planning on shacking up with the school slut, then give me a heads up so I don't get in the way." I ranted. I don't know if what I said even made sense but it is how I feel.

"That's what this is about? You saw me flirt with some girl?" He asked.

"Yea, Jake, I also saw you two eye-fucking each other right behind my head! Ugh, look, if it might not seem like a big deal to you but it is to me." I snapped at him.

"Oh, I see, so you can fuck Paul the night after we have sex but yet I can't fondle some girl without you ditching me for some other guy?" He spat at me. "That's hardly fair, Bella."

"For one, I didn't _ditch _you! I made a new friend and I plan to keep that friend too. He saw you with that girl too and noticed that it was out of the ordinary so he offered to hang out with me today!" I yelled in his face. We were only inches apart and I had a knife in my hand. I was ready to use it too.

"Oh yea, so what about Paul? What excuse do you have for him?"

"I can't believe you are seriously making me feel guilty about him, again. I apologized to you for that. I even _ditched _him to be with you. I can't believe I let things get this far with us. I should have known that I would be the one to pay in the end." I said mostly to myself.

He looked surprised that the conversation took on this turn. "So you regret ever sleeping with me? Is that what you're saying?" He asked his voice full of remorse.

"Yes. You said that us being in a relationship would ruin us more than sex. Now look at us. Not a week later and we are already fighting about it. If we never had sex, then I wouldn't feel so tied to you and you wouldn't be playing the Paul card on me. Hell, if we wouldn't have skipped that day, Paul wouldn't even be a part of this." I told him honestly. It hurt so badly to say those things. I felt the roll of nausea again.

"Well, I don't regret it." He said while taking a step closer to me. I moved back. "Bella, I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Answer something for me." He demanded in a sad voice.

"What?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

I looked at him then. Why was he asking me this? I could tell that it wasn't an offer but a question. Just a question.

"I don't know." I lied. Of course I want to be with him. "I mean, yes, I did, until now."

"What changed?" He asked with his voice even more sad. I could feel my heart breaking.

"I came to terms that I wasn't meant for you. You don't see me like that and you want one thing from me-besides my friendship-and I don't think I can give that to you anymore. I love you much more than I should." I felt my face get hot. I never wanted to tell him this but it was all the truth. When I thought that we had a chance of being together, I was content, but now that I know there's no hope…I can't do it.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me, before?" He questioned, searching my eyes for something. I had to look away. I had to get away. I turned for the stairs and ran up to my room. Unfortunately, he was faster and caught up to me before I made it in. He grabbed me around the waist at the top of the stairs and held me there.

"Jacob, just let go of me and leave. Just forget I ever said anything. Forget about me." I demanded. But he didn't budge.

"What? Bella, I'm not going anywhere and you're just being emotional. You don't mean what you're saying." But I did. I couldn't stand being with him like this and having these feelings. They've been building and I can't take it anymore. I have to put an end to this now because he obviously doesn't feel the same and even if he did, I don't think we could be friends.

"Just let me up, please." I begged. He did. I walked into me room and left the door open for him. He finally walked in behind me and sat next to me on my bed. "Look, I can't do this anymore. I'm going to leave you alone and you can be with anyone or do anything with anyone without having to worry about my jealously. This game of cat and mouse has gotten old to me. I can't take it anymore." I told him truthfully.

I felt like I could throw up at any moment. So much has changed in such a short time. Everything happens for a reason. This day happened to wake me up. Jacob Black and I have run our course. If it's meant to be, then it will someday happen but that day is not today or tomorrow.

"What are you saying, Bella? That you don't want to be friends anymore?" He asked. He wasn't looking at me. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I can't take this. He is supposed to be the strong one, not me.

"Yes. It's for the best. I think we should just move on from each other. I can't be this close to you having the feelings that I have for you. It's not healthy for me. But think of it this way, I won't be holding you back anymore; you can do what you want without having to run it by me. I'm not saying that we can't ever talk anymore just that we can't do what we're doing anymore. We need space and you need freedom." I could feel my jaw tensing up as I spoke each word. What hurt even worse is the truth in all of my words. He knew it too.

"NO! I won't let you. You can't leave me. I'll never talk to another girl again. I swear. Only you, Bella. You're my Bella and I'm your Jacob. We're supposed to be best friends forever." He pleaded with me. He took my hands and kissed each of them.

"Jacob, don't say that. I don't care if you talk to other girls. This is all me. I can't do this because of me." I told him. I was crying at this point. I always knew that it would hurt to say goodbye to the man I love but I didn't think that it would hurt this bad.

"Be with me. Please, take me. I want you Bella. I've always wanted you. I just didn't want to risk losing our friendship. Please, be with me." He begged. What is he asking me? This isn't going to solve anything. He must be desperate.

"Jake, stop being so dramatic. There's no need for all of this. You have plenty of other friends and there are plenty of other girls that will occupy your time. I'm not the end of the world." Once again, I could feel the burn in my throat, my stomach, my jaw. These words were incapacitating me.

"I love you. Don't you hear what I'm saying? I have to have you, Bella. I was afraid to because I didn't want to ruin us and I didn't think that you wanted me. Please, please be with me. I can't lose you. I refuse to."

"You can't be serious. You don't want me Jake. You're just saying these things. Alright, look, we can still be friends but we need some space. Okay, does that work?" I pleaded with him. I couldn't stand hearing him say those things to me. I had to fix this. I can compromise.

"No, I want to be with you. You want to be with me. Please, Bella." He begged. Ugh, I wish he would stop this!

"Jacob, just shut up! Don't say that shit to me. Can you not see that this is hard enough for me? I don't need you adding on to it!" I shouted at him.

"No, Bella, you shut the fuck up! Don't you dare tell me what I feel. I'm in love with you and I have been. I know that it might not seem like it but it's the truth." Then he kissed me. He kissed me with so much force it knocked us down on the bed. I tried to push him off of me but he grabbed my hands and held me down. I wanted it so bad but I knew that it would hurt me later on in the long run. I can't let this happen.

Then, as if hearing my prayers, Charlie's cruiser pulls up in the driveway. Jacob sat up automatically.

"Charlie's here, you should probably go. Look, we can figure this all out later. I have to go finish dinner." I told him.

"Bella, wait, I'm not leaving until you tell me that everything is okay. At least tell me that you aren't going to leave me. I can't lose you." H begged once again.

"Fine, everything is okay for now. We will talk more about it later; now let's go down stairs before Charlie comes up here." I ordered, dragging him out of my room with me.

Charlie was sitting on the couch flipping through the television. "Hey, kids. Everything alright?"

"Yea, Dad, everything is fine. Jake was just leaving." I yelled to him. Unfortunately, he didn't buy it. He came into the foyer with us. Great, an audience.

"Seriously, Charlie, everything's okay. We just had a fight." Jake reassured him. Charlie nodded but didn't budge. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We can talk more then?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sure, sure." I said. I would talk to him but this doesn't mean that I'm abandoning Edward. The thought of him actually made me suddenly happier. I can't wait to see him tomorrow.

"I love you." Jake told me as he pulled me in for a hug. Charlie left the room this time. Hearing him say this to me with all the conviction in his voice made my heart swell.

"I love you too, you big jerk." I whispered against him. He laughed at me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

* * *

**I love comments...let me know what you think...and tell me if you think she should take Jake up on his offer or if she should give up their friendship all together...**

**Much love XOXO**


	7. Mixed Feelings

**Sorry this one took so long to post...and sorry that its so much shorter than the others i kind of rushed it a bit. I still hope you all like it....comments mean a lot to me...i'll reply to all of them. **

**I dont own anything from Twilight either.**

* * *

The week passed by in a blur. I kept up with avoiding Jacob during school. I would only sit with him in our last class together-the one without Edward. I have grown very fond of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's; they have taken a liking to me as have I.

After Jake left my house Monday afternoon, I took some time while I was making dinner and after I was settled for the night, to think through this mess I have gotten myself into. I have become such an obscurity to myself when it comes to my emotions. I realized that I was being entirely unfair to Jacob. I overreacted, dramatically. I can't begin to describe how awful I feel for hurting him like I did and making him reveal something so personal to me.

I still find it hard to believe that he is, indeed, in love with me but he still claims to be. I wasn't quite sure of how to react or what to do after he told me this. I'm still going backward and forward. One minute I want to call him and tell him to take me and be with me forever but the next minute I imagine him with that girl.

He talks to her a lot now. They walk to classes' together, hug, text each other during class. It's all very repulsing to me. I can't stand being anywhere near them. Although, I don't have much room to talk. Edward and I have become nearly inseparable. If it weren't for him I would probably be wallowing in self pity or I would've already run to Jacob with open arms. For some reason, that idea doesn't seem too smart to me.

I want nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were-still including Edward-and be peaceful once more. I hate the distance between Jake and me. I will admit that it is my fault because I have been pushing him away. It just seems so awkward and competitive now that we know how each other feels. I feel like I'm constantly being sized up to his new toy and I constantly feel him comparing himself to Edward. I never shoot daggers at him and his _Katie_ but he sure does at me and Edward.

I still have a lot of things to think about and not a lot of time to do it in. I can only hope I don't lose everything I've always had over one stupid emotional breakdown. It's amazing how much of an affect jealousy can have on one person.

I find myself, lost, thinking about my situation, continuously. The distraction has made time fly by quite thoroughly, however. I am so glad it is Friday because what I need is a real distraction. Edward is going to be just that for my fun filled weekend.

Now I have to try my hardest to make it through this horrid day. Just as I was walking into the building, someone caught my attention.

"Bella Swan?" A snotty female voice asked from behind me. I turned to see who it was with a bored look on my face which quickly turned to disgust. It was her. Katie. Ugh, so it's going to be one of those days, huh?

"Yea, that's me." I told her, trying to keep my tone light.

"Yea, I figured," she said while looking me up and down. "Listen, I was wondering, are you and Jacob Black dating? Every time I bring him up someone brings you up and says that you are his girlfriend. Besides that, he talks about you all the time." She muttered in a disgusted tone.

Take a deep breath, Bella. "Well, why didn't you just ask Jake that? And why does it matter?" My tone wasn't so kind anymore.

"I've tried in-not so obvious ways- but he won't budge. Every time we get on the topic of you without him bringing it up, he gets all sad and mad and eventually just stops talking."

"Same question. Why does it matter?" I asked her, growing impatient. I didn't like this girl in the first place and now she's going to come to me and ask me if I'm dating Jake? Why would she think that she can be all over him like she is if I was dating him? This girl obviously isn't the brightest kid in the bunch.

"Because if you aren't his girlfriend, then I was thinking about asking him out. I didn't want to get in the way, though." She said, bluntly. I could feel my anger starting to boil. Apparently she knew that I wasn't dating him or else she wouldn't have just said that. I could feel my hand curling into a fist.

I had to grit my teeth. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not or else that would have really pissed me off." I said as kindly as possible. It came out sounding kind of menacing.

"Yea I guess it is. So I guess he isn't single anymore, then. Thanks." She smiled at me.

She fucking smiled at me. That was it. I snapped.

"Uh, I don't think so. Me and Jake are talking and we're best friends so there for you can't go and ask him out because he's not really on the market anymore so…no…thank _you._" I said with my own smile. "But hey, don't worry, I'll gladly tell him in first that you were interested. I doubt that he will care being since he does want me and all but hey, what will it hurt to tell him. Anyway, I have to get to class, as do you. See you around." I walked away not giving her a chance to retort. I was on the verge of punching her right in her pretty little mouth.

I walked right over to Jake when I entered the class. I had already sent Edward a text explaining to him about everything. He was already laughing at me when I walked through the door.

Little Miss Katie never came to class.

Jake looked up, surprised to see me sitting with him. I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry about my mood swings lately and I'm really sorry about Monday. I want us to talk it out completely but it can't be this weekend. But I have something more urgent to tell you," he looked relieved. "I just ran into your girl toy, Katie."

He rolled his eyes at me. "She's not my girl toy, Bella. We're just friends. I never did anything with her. I almost did but after you started avoiding me I lost all interest in anything besides figuring out what was wrong with you. I guess you can say she's been my back up until you decided to forgive me. And no, I don't mean that in a sexual way. She's just helping to pass the time." He ranted at me.

I was a little taken aback by this. I figured that they were fuck buddies by now. There I go again, assuming. Well, we all know what happens when you assume.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions but you might change your mind about her in a minute." He waited. "Well, she knew that you and I aren't dating but she still came up to me to rub into my face the fact that she is going to ask you to be her boyfriend." His mouth fell open a little. I wasn't sure if it was because of her wanting him or her being a sly bitch to me. Either way, I continued. "So, I kind of snapped a little-not the way I wanted to-but I told her that she can't date you because we are talking about dating." I looked up to him and waited.

"You actually told her that?" He asked, surprise coloring his tone.

"Yes. I know it was out of place but it was better than me hurting her physically. She was really pushing her luck and I'm not saying that I would win or anything but she sure as hell would know not to taunt me." My anger was rising again.

He laughed. "Wow, no, that's fine. I would've turned her down anyway. Like I said, she is just occupying my time until my best friend comes around. Just like your Edward over there."

That put me off a little. I was not using Edward, anymore. I and he have become really close friends over this past week. So I was not about to let Jake compare Edward to that skank.

"Jacob, I'm not using Edward. If you haven't noticed, I really enjoy spending time with him. Sorry, bud, but he's stepped up a notch ahead of you. All of the Cullen's are great. Other than Edward, I'm closest to Alice, the pixie-like girl." I told him truthfully.

"Whatever-not for long-so, wait, you're still going through with this date you have with him?" He acted like it was such a surprise.

"Yes, I mean, it's not a date, date; just two friends going out and having a great time. Because I know I will. He's a lot goofier than he lets off to be. He's just very reserved and polite during school hours but once he's away from the crowd, his true colors come out." I laughed at the memory.

Edward offered to pick me up the other day so I let him. As soon as I got in the car, he and Alice started bickering and Alice even jumped over the seat and started wailing on him. I had to hug up to the door in order to stay out of the line of fire. They were cursing each other until Edward finally made her take a seat and stop hitting him. I still have no idea as to why they were fighting; it's not my business.

He then turned on some Aqua song called "Barbie Girl". As soon as the music started I had to stifle a laugh. I looked over to him and he was singing to every word. He even danced along to the girl parts. Alice's anger couldn't even contain her laughter. By the time we arrived at school, I and she were crying from laughing so hard and Edward was acting as if nothing happened.

That afternoon, when we all got in the car, Edward surprised me once again by playing Insane Clown Posse-Cotton Candy. I didn't recognize the song but the vulgarity of it was funny enough; not to mention Edward, who was pretending to rap right along with it. It was all too hilarious. Right after that song went off; a very familiar piece of music began playing. It was a composition from Debussy called "Reverie". Once more, I was amazed.

He held such a variety of taste in music; a very amusing one at that.

"So what? I could honestly care less about Edward Cullen and his true colors. Don't look at me like that. As if he has anything nice to say about me and besides, you have the only opinion that I care about." He informed me with a smile.

"Well then you better start being nice to my other friends or you aren't going to like my opinion very much." I warned him. He seemed to take me seriously.

"Okay, sorry. If you really enjoy hanging out with them that much, then I won't hate on them. Hey, maybe I should come along with you guys on your 'hang out' and try to make a good impression." He suggested with real enthusiasm. This made me smile. I love that he is trying so hard to make things up to me; it gives me a feeling of hope. Maybe our friendship isn't completely lost.

"I would love that, Jake, but tonight it's just going to be Edward and me. Tomorrow we're going for a walk-I'm not sure where, though-and Sunday, we are going to get together and do homework." I told him.

"Okay, um, why can't I join you on the walk to wherever and we all have the same classes, so why can't I study with you?" He asked a little glum.

"Jacob, not that I wouldn't love to have you there but we already made these plans earlier in the week and I'm not going to change them-all of a sudden-just because you and I make up-a little." He didn't like my words but they were honest.

"Fine; can we do something after your 'study date', then?" He begged.

"Maybe, it depends on when we get finished. I might have you come help me make dinner for Charlie." I smiled brightly at him. He seemed satisfied. He nodded and we both turned our attention back to our teacher.

Lunch, once again, was a confusing situation. Now that Jacob and I are getting along, I kind of want to sit with him but I don't want Edward to think I'm ditching him-because I'm not. If only they didn't all hate each other. Well, they don't really but Edward does not have any interest in Jacob after what he did. I couldn't blame him. If a girl did that to Edward, I would hate her all the same-that's just how friends are. It would be the same way if the situation were reversed with Jake. Why do I always find myself in this stupid situations-being torn by two people I care about?

Speaking of people-not that I really care for him but I still had _relations_ with him-Paul is headed my way. Crap. I never told Edward about Paul. Well, I never told him the whole story. He knows about how I met Paul and that we kissed but that's it. I never lied to him; I just didn't tell him the whole story.

"Hey, Bella. Jake says you two are working things out." He commented.

"I thought you guys hated each other." It wasn't a question.

I was very aware of Edward standing directly behind me.

"So…you never call me anymore. What's with that? I thought we were going to hang; after all, we never did get to go on that date." He avoided my question but why did he have to bring this up around Edward?

"Um, yea, I've been pretty busy. You know, trying to make Jake's life a living hell. That sort of stuff." I told him truthfully.

"Oh. So are you busy this weekend?" He asked. But instead of me answering, Jake did. Great.

Just what I need, all three of them in the same place at the same time with me in the middle.

"Yes, _Paul_," Jacob sneered his name. "She is busy, with Edward, here," he motioned to Edward. What is he doing? "So, no, you can't take her out this weekend. So just back off."

"Um, yea, that's about right." Edward said behind me. I looked over at him and he looked highly amused.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't _know_. If _you_ aren't involved in this _rendezvous_, then how the hell is it any of your business?!" He shouted, sarcastically.

"Guys, calm down. There's no need to fight about it." I tried to soothe them. Edward wasn't helping anything by laughing at us.

"Because, jackass, I told you many times before to leave her the hell alone!" Jacob shouted back at Paul.

"Boys, come on, there really is no need for-"Edward started before he was rudely interrupted.

"Shut up!" Paul and Jacob both shouted at him at the same time. Edward's arms flew up above his head, dramatically, and he ducked down at the same time in an act of surrender. He was trying to hold back a laugh the whole time. I had to burst out laughing at this.

Paul and Jacob finally looked to see what was so funny and saw Edward's goofy stance and rolled their eyes.

"I'm out of here. I'll talk to you later, Bella." Paul snapped as he walked away.

"Bye." I said, still laughing at Edward-who was still standing like that.

"You can stop now." Jacob told Edward in a-not so amused-tone. I laughed harder as Edward relaxed his position.

"Sorry, just thought I was going to get stabbed there for a second." He said looking at me, trying not to laugh.

"Ha ha. Don't get use to that, either." Jacob warned Edward.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not sure why you did it in the first place. I can handle myself; not that there was any need to, of course." Edward said in a bored tone as he gathered his lunch and headed toward his family. "You coming, Bella? Or are you sitting with him today?" He yelled over his shoulder.

Jake looked at me and nodded toward his table and jutted out his bottom lip as a sign of begging. I rolled my eyes at him but then I noticed Katie sitting at his table. I thought I might have a little fun.

"I'll sit with Jake today but I'll meet up with you when the bell rings." I shouted to Edward.

"Okay, see you then."

"Come on." I ordered Jake as I picked up my lunch and walked over to the lunch group.

Perfect. She is sitting directly in front of us.

"Bella, hey!" Mike called out, enthusiastically. "Glad to see you return."

"Don't worry, it's not permanent. I think I'll switch it up from now on, though. How's that sound, Jakey?" I batted my eyelashes at Jacob. His breath hitched causing me to laugh.

I can't believe I caused that reaction. "Yea," he laughed, huskily. "Whatever works for you, Bells."

"Ugh, I _know_ you two aren't about to get all love sick on me over here." James complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tempt me; I may just have to get physical." Jake winked at me. I laughed.

I guess _Katie_ couldn't stand for the attention to not be on her. She had to but in.

"So, Jake, this is your girlfriend?" She asked in a disgusted tone. Jealous bitch.

Jake laughed, looking at me. "Not exactly. I can honestly say, I wish. But of course, stubborn Bella has to play hard to get." He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Oh please, Jake. Didn't it ever occur to you that I might not be interested?" I teased.

"Well, yea, I actually thought that for a while until you told me otherwise when we were in your bedroom yesterday." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Everyone at the table made their "Ooooo's" and "Oh yea's." I rolled my eyes. Sly jerk.

"Yea, maybe next weekend we can get my dad to let you spend the night with me again. Only this time, we shouldn't behave so well." My voice was full of implications. I was enjoying this all too much. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a little _fun_ with Jake. It's been a whole week; I think both of us have been deprived long enough.

Maybe we don't have to wait until next weekend. We could always have some more fun Sunday night when Edward and I finish hanging out. Wow, my weekend just became even more amazing.

"What a great idea, Bells." Jake cooed, licking his lips at me.

Wait 'til I tell Edward about this. He is going to get a kick out of Jake and me torturing this girl. She hasn't said a word since our little display. She's kept her eyes everywhere but on us. Good, because if she knows what's good for her, her eyes will stay down away from _my_ Jacob.

"I know it is." I looked at him smugly.

I decided to really piss her off so I leaned forward and licked my lips. I saw her head snap up in pure horror as Jake looked at me with lust filled eyes before roughly kissing me. I broke away, panting. Everyone around us made a disgusted sound.

"Jesus, get a room!" Tyler shouted. I laughed.

I spotted Edward looking at me with disapproval clear on his face. I sent him an apologetic smile. He rolled his eyes at me with angry amusement and turned away.

"If he has a problem with us, then you can always come and spend tonight with me." Jake told me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"He has every right to have a problem. He doesn't like you so of course he is going to have a problem." I told him truthfully. He didn't seem to like this too much.

The bell rang then and I jumped up and ran over to Edward, leaving Jake with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

As soon as I made it to Edward I locked my arm with his and held close to him. He smiled down at me kissed the top of my head. Jake was watching from a distance and was not happy. He can just get over it because I'm not changing things with Edward and me just because of Jacob. Sorry.

We walked to class slowly, letting everyone pass us in the hallway.

"I can't wait for tonight, where do you want to go?" Edward asked softly.

"Uh, I don't really care. Just not somewhere too fancy. I don't really like to dress up." I told him honestly. He nodded and said that we can look around.

Edward showed up at my house around seven. He was wearing old blue jeans with some vans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt with an opened, plaid, button down shirt over it. He looked extremely casual and handsome. His hair was the same mess as always which I always found myself running my fingers through when I had the chance. He didn't mind. He would always hum at the touch.

Our relationship seemed so intimate at times but yet always friendly. No one was making a move on the other but it still felt like we were at times.

I quickly ran down to greet him at the front door. He looked me over a couple of times before saying, "Nice." I blushed. I was wearing a denim skirt that was mid-thigh and a v-cut, long sleeved shirt that was a pretty color of teal.

He laughed at my shyness. "No, Bella, really, you look beautiful. I feel like I should go home and change."

"No, you look perfect. I just wasn't sure if we would go somewhere fancy or not so I chose to wear something fancy and casual." I explained.

"Well, you did say that you didn't want to go anywhere fancy so…" He trailed off. I rolled my eyes at him before dragging him to his car.

We drove to Port Angeles and found a nice pizza parlor to eat at. Edward was being such a gentleman. He held doors open for me and helped me keep from falling everywhere I walked. It was all very comforting.

Once we were done with our dinner we decided to go talk in the car for a while. It was too cold to walk-in my attire, at least-so we chose the warm Volvo.

"I'm really enjoying myself, Edward. I can't think of a time when I never have fun around you." I told him in the darkness.

He snickered. "I know exactly how you feel." He took my hand in his and traced invisible designs on it.

"That feels nice." I whispered to him, closing my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" He asked very bluntly. My head shot up and my eyes opened. I looked at him with a shocked expression. He smiled that beautiful crooked smile.

"Uh, why?" I asked in a quiet but bewildered, shaky voice. Why would he want to kiss me? That doesn't seem like him.

"Because you're beautiful and I've wanted to kiss you for so long now." He breathed into my face, leaning closer. My breath caught.

"Um, okay then." I gulped loudly. Why was I so nervous?

He leaned into me, licking his lips; I did the same before our lips touched. His kiss was sweet, slow, and passionate. I never wanted it to stop. I parted my lips for him, granting him access. His tongue found mine without haste. Our tongues massaged each other until we had no choice but to bread away for oxygen.

He tried to kiss me again but I put my hand on his chest restraining him.  
"Edward, we can't do this. I can't lose you over this." I panted, resting my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, you're right. We have too much to lose. I'm sorry, I'll take you home."

He pulled away and drove back to Forks. I couldn't stop replaying that kiss in my head, over and over again. It was so full of emotion that if I were standing, it would have caused me to collapse.

We were back in my driveway in no time at all. After the silent car ride, I tried to think of a way to salvage the evening.

"Um, we are still hanging out tomorrow right?" I asked, hopeful.

He smiled warmly at me and took my hand. He placed kisses all over my fingers and said, "Of course, silly girl."

I smiled brightly at him in the dark cab. I was so relieved. I had thought that I might have ruined things earlier but I guess not. I opened the door to get out and told him that I would call him tomorrow.

After he pulled away, I looked around the yard and noticed a familiar car parked in my driveway. It was Jacob. What is he doing here?

I made my way inside and noticed that Jacob was the only one sitting in the living room. Charlie had already gone to bed. Jake looked like he didn't have any plans of leaving. He was wearing his pajama bottoms and a tight fitting tank top. He looked breath taking.

He looked up from the television and smiled happily at me. I returned the smile.

"Hey, Bells, come sit with me. Charlie told me I could crash here for tonight. It was way too lonely at my house. Billy was at Harry's house, fishing. He said that he was just going to stay there for the night." Jacob explained as I sat next to him.

I curled into his side and let my bent knees rest on his thigh. He used them as an armrest. I lay my head on his shoulder and said, "That's fine, I don't really feel like being alone right now anyway."

"Good, because I'm sleeping with you tonight." He said with a laugh. I shrugged. I was trying to forget about that kiss between me and Edward and Jake was helping a lot. I just can't believe that Edward actually did see me like that. Oh well, I think I'll take my mind off of it with Jacob tonight.

"Okay, that's fine."

It was silent in the room for a while. It was probably midnight by now. I'm not sure. Suddenly Jake spoke up. What he said was definitely not something I was expecting to hear. Pretty damn random if you ask me.

"Take off your skirt." He ordered softly. I looked at him like he had just grown an extra head. He turned to glare at me. I flinched away from his cold stare until I seen the underlying lust hidden behind the façade. So we were going to play that game tonight? Okay, I'm down. "Take off your skirt, now." He demanded through clenched teeth in an eerily calm, quiet voice that sent chills up and down my spine.

I obeyed him. I stood up and took my pants off, not touching my panties; he hadn't ordered me to do so.

"You call me, Mr. Black." He ordered. I could feel the wetness in my panties now. So this is what happens when a man goes a week without sex? Damn.

"Yes, Mr. Black." I said, seductively. I noticed the front of his pants began to strain. The sight made me smile.

"Take your shirt off." He demanded softly, still sitting on the couch, watching me. He had turned the T.V. off. I took my shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

"What about Charlie?" I whispered to him. He shook his head at me and put his finger to his mouth, motioning for me to be quiet. I obeyed.

"Now, take the rest off." I did. "Bend over the table." He ordered me. This was getting even better. I did what he said. "Now it's time for your punishment for ignoring me." I moaned as I felt his hand smack against my ass. It wasn't hard but it did get my attention.

Slap! This time it was harder. I moaned. Slap! He got even harder. Slap! Slap! Slap! I was crying out in pain and pleasure as he repeatedly smacked my ass getting harder every time.

"Oh, Mr. Black! It hurts so good." I panted, trying not to be loud but my spanking was echoing in the room.

He finally stopped, when my ass was red as a cherry I presume. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to him. I gasped at the pain.

"You are such a bad little bitch, Isabella!" He told me while still pulling my hair. I was so beyond turned on right now. My pussy was practically screaming for him. I felt his hand fly across my cheek, wrenching my head to the side. He slapped me-he slapped me right across the face.

"I'm so bad, Mr. Black, I deserved to be hit again." I said to him. He did what I wanted. He let go of my hair and reared back and slapped me hard enough to knock me on the couch. It felt so good! I was going mad. I wanted him fuck me so hard right now.

I never thought that I would like something like this but I guess I was wrong. I loved the fuck out of being slapped in the face and spanked. It felt so fucking good.

"You fucking bitch!" He exclaimed while ripping his clothes off and yanking me up by my hair again. He started to drag me to the front door.

"Mr. Black, where are we going?" I asked. He threw the door open and threw me outside, following right behind me. Now, I had no idea what the hell was going on. It was freezing outside and we were both butt ass naked. He grabbed my hair again and dragged me over to the first tree in sight. He threw me up against it; I had to brace myself against it to keep from slamming face first into it. He grasped my hips and pulled my ass toward him. Finally.

I could taste the blood on my lips and feel my cheek start to swell, that was until I felt his hard ass cock force its self into my tight _asshole_!

"AHHHH!!! Ow, ow, ow, fuck! Fucking christ! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I wailed as he grunted and thrust himself further into me.

"OHHH shittt!!! Oh that's so…fucking….tight….oh…yea….uhh…uhh….uhhh!!!" Jacob panted behind me. When did we ever discuss anal sex? I don't ever recall telling him he could shove his-

"OHHH, oh yea. Don't….stop….right….there…." I panted against the tree. He had found some magical spot and pounded relentlessly into it shattering all of my previous complaints about anal sex. This shit was amazing.

"Yea, see, you like that shit don't you?" He demanded as he spanked me. I could feel myself convulsing underneath him. I was going to cum at any moment. "That's right baby, cum for me!"

"Oh, Jacob…" I cried as I tightened around him and moaned out in pleasure. I rode my orgasm out until Jake pulled out of me and threw me on the ground.

I was laying on my back-on the freezing cold, wet ground-while he leaned over my head and shoved his dick into my mouth. He lay down on top of my face-holding his own weight so that I could breath-and shamelessly fucked me in the mouth. I tried to help him and suck it but he was gagging me half the time because he kept pounding into my face like it was my pussy. Thankfully my face didn't get broken, even though I almost choked to death on penis. He started to cum uncontrollably. I could feel his hot semen running down the back of my throat. I swallowed it all down.

He finally moved off of me and helped me up. Hopefully his raging hormones were calmed now because I was drained.

He smiled a goofy grin at me and made me laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so rough. Are you okay?" He asked, still smiling. I know the smile was because it all felt amazing, not because he had basically beaten the shit out of me. I only hope no one is watching us right now.

"Nah, I'm fine. I actually liked it. Except for the part where you try to choke me to death with your dick. That part was kind of fucked up." I said with a laugh.

"Yea, I just got carried away. But hey, let's get inside before we get caught." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

"Grab our clothes and let's crash. I'm beat. Literally." I told him, heading upstairs.

I crawled into my warm, comfy bed, promising myself to wear make up tomorrow because it will surely be needed. I don't know how I'm going to explain these marks to Charlie or Edward. That's going to be interesting.

I suddenly felt two big warm arms wrap protectively around me under the blankets and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Comments....pretty prettyyyy pleaseeee!!!! i will love you forever and i will write more cuz im no where near finished...if u havent noticed lol MUCH LOVE **


	8. TortureFull Chapter

**Okay, here is the entire chapter…I hope you enjoy. Please leave me some comments to keep me writing. I love having readers and I get even more inspiration when I have the motivation to write more. Please, please, please, leave some comments. Much love 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM is a genius.**

I woke up to Charlie banging on my door, trying to get in. Jake must have locked it last night.

"Bella Swan, open up this door now! You have a visitor and I told you two before-no locking the door!" Charlie wailed through my bedroom door.

"Hold on, Charlie, we're getting up!" Jacob shouted to him, his voice full of sleep.

I rolled over Jake and put my clothes on quickly and threw Jake's clothes at him. I yanked the door open and gave Charlie a dirty look.

"How late were you up? You have never slept in this late before and-"he gasped. "What in the hell happened to your face?!" He screamed, grabbing my chin to look closer. I forgot all about my bruises but now that he mentioned it-ow.

I yanked my face away. "It's nothing; I fell." I lied, horribly.

He scoffed, "Yea, Bells, some fall! Jacob Black, I know you did NOT do this to her!" Charlie yelled at Jacob, who finally made his way to the door.

"Uh, what?" Jake asked, still half asleep. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Charlie, I told you, I fell. It happened last night."

"Bella, people don't fall and look like they got the crap beat out of them. Stop lying to me." Charlie ordered.

"Dad, Jacob did not hurt me. You know he would never be able to. I would kick his butt if he even tried to." I assured my dad. Technically everything Jake did was wanted.

I pushed past my dad before he could argue any further and ran down stairs, only to find another big surprise waiting for me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Once again, I forgot about my messed up face until he noticed it. His face went from shocked to worried to sick and then to pure murderous. I was beginning to worry.

"Bella, what happened? Who did this to you?" Edward gasped. As if on cue, Jake comes walking down the stairs, arguing with Charlie, in nothing but his boxers. Sheesh, can't he have a little respect? Edward turned to glare at Jacob as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jake questioned Edward-shrinking in his malicious gaze.

"Uh, I forgot, Edward and I have plans today. I overslept." I explained to Edward and everyone else.

"Yea, I figured that much." Charlie said, looking back in forth between Edward and Jacob-who were staring each other down-Edward was winning.

"Edward, it's not what you think. Jacob didn't do thi-"I tried to explain.

"Bullshit!" Edward interrupted me.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Jake snapped at him.

"Cool it, both of you." Charlie demanded, going to stand in between them.

"Oh I wasn't. That was directed toward you!" Edward said in a menacing voice, acid lacing his tone.

"Edward, he didn't. Just, calm down, please." I walked over to him and placed my hands on either side of his face. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Oh, Bella, you look terrible." He sighed in my face, his sweet breath washing over me. I smiled up at him.

"Well, thanks, I wouldn't know-I haven't looked in the mirror yet-but from everyone's reactions I believe you." I laughed. He bent down to kiss all of my cuts. I giggled.

"Alright, alright, enough of that. I'm going fishing with Harry. Have fun here and take care of that face." He grimaced while looking at me. That bad, huh?

"Sorry, Mr. Swan. It was a pleasure to meet you." Edward said to my father, holding out his hand for a shake. My dad took it and smiled warmly at him.

"No problem, good meeting you too, Edward." Charlie told him before walking out the door. He stopped with the door open and glanced back to Jacob.

"Oh, uh, Jake? Next time, keep the violence to a minimum with my daughter. I don't like seeing her all black and blue. Next time I won't be so forgiving about it." Then he was gone.

Why did he have to say that with Edward standing right here? I could see Edward growing angry again as he looked back to Jacob.

"So you did do this?" He asked with disgust in his tone.

"Yea, yea, she liked it. Bella is quit the freak you know. Why don't you tell him just how much you did like it?" Jacob suggested looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jake, shut up. Edward, look at me. Calm down, we just got out of hand. We were rough housing and got a little too rough but it won't happen again so don't worry." I tried to soothe the seething Edward.

"You're damn right it won't happen again because if it does, your father will be the last person he is going to have to worry about." Edward threatened.

Jacob scoffed. "Yea, I'm real terrified of you. The only reason I'm even a little worried about Charlie is because he can keep me away from Bella. You can't. So why don't you just run along."

"Jake, don't you dare be rude to him. Ugh, I should've never gone along with your bullshit last night. Why don't you just go? I'm not going to listen to you insult Edward." I snapped at him.

"Are you kidding me, Bella? You're seriously going to choose him over me?" Jake asked, surprised out of his mind.

"I'm not choosing anyone over you. I'm just not going to let you talk to him that way. I wouldn't let him talk to you that way if he didn't have good reason. How would you feel if this situation was reversed and you two had switched places?" I asked him.

He looked stuck. He knew I was right but didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe you should leave. Because I'm going to wait for Bella to get ready for our afternoon and I don't think it's a good idea if she leaves us alone down here. You might just go home looking worse than she does." Edward threatened. This behavior surprised me; he didn't strike me as the violent type but I guess I was wrong.

"Oh yea? Is that a promise, Cullen?" Jacob took a step toward him. Crap.

"If you're smart, you will leave it as a threat and walk away now." Edward warned him. Jake didn't listen; instead, he took another step closer to him.

"Stop it, both of you. You are not about to fight, here in my house-or outside." I quickly said.

"Back the fuck up!" Edward snapped in his face.

"Fucking make me, bitch!" Jacob snapped right back.

This is not good. Oh no!

Edward pushed Jacob-with hardly any force-and knocked him into the wall by the stairs. Shit!

"There! I fucking made you, asshole." Edward screamed at him.

Jake lurched himself up and tackled Edward to the ground.

"STOP! I'm calling Charlie if you don't stop it, NOW! Please, Jacob, get off of him!" I shouted, starting to cry. They were rolling around on the floor, punching and slapping each other, hard.

"Motherfucker!" Jacob screamed as he landed a right hook into Edward's side. I was really beginning to panic.

"Fuck you, cocksucker!" Edward yelled as he punched Jacob right square in the jaw. I really hope I didn't just hear something break.

"Both of you stop it now! I'm not going to speak to either one of you if you don't stop!!!!" I was hoping that threat would scare them from fighting and make them stop but no, they only got worse. What the hell am I going to do? I really don't want to call Charlie because then they would both be banned from the house. I cringed and gasped as I seen them both take another swing at each other's face. This was only getting worse. I'm going to have to take extreme measures.

"Fine, you guys want to kill each other? Fine then, fuck you both! I don't need either of you! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK OR EVER CALL ME AGAIN!!!" I screamed, running up the stairs to my room, crying. I was going to make them pay for this. And it's going to kill me right along with them. But I have to do it.

Once I got into my room I grabbed the rest of Jake's clothes and ran back down the stairs. They were finally breaking it up. Edward pushed Jake back onto the floor as he tried to get up. Jake, thankfully, didn't retaliate. Oh well, what's done is done and I'm not changing my mind. I threw Jake's clothes at him as he pulled himself up. They were both in obvious pain. Wow, they both did some serious damage.

Edward started walking toward me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I lost it. I couldn't help it. I can't let anyone hurt you like that-I don't care if you liked it or not. It was wrong of him."

"Oh, shut up!" Jake snapped at Edward as he pulled his clothes on, wincing when he would move the wrong way. He was already bruising on his ribs and face-they both were.

"NO, both of you shut up and get out of my house!" I screamed at them. "Don't either of you come near me and get out NOW!!!"

"Bella, what is your problem? Calm down, it's over." Jacob said, looking really nervous. He should be nervous being since I'm about to kick both of them out of my life.

"You are my problem! Both of you! Neither of you could just leave it alone. You," I started, jabbing a finger at Jacob. "You _had_ to be a badass; and you," I jabbed my finger at Edward this time. "You just couldn't accept my answer that nothing was wrong and had to step in and challenge him!"

"Bella-"Edward started.

I interrupted him. "No, I don't want to hear it. Both of you leave now. I don't want you to come here again or call me or talk to me during school. You can have each other for all I care. I'm done with both of you." I said in a quiet but menacing tone, not looking at either of them.

"Please don't do this." Jacob pleaded. I knew not to look at him because I would give in.

"Bella, please don't. This was a mistake, I'm so very sorry. Please can you forgive us? We didn't mean to hurt you." Edward begged for the both of them.

"Yea, Bells, we're sorry. We'll do anything; just don't kick us out for good." Jacob added.

"Anything?" I asked, this time looking at them.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Okay, then, leave me alone. I want space. I don't want to talk to either of you or hear from either of you and I only want to have to see you when it's absolutely necessary. That is the only way you will have a chance." I stated coldly.

They both looked at me with the most heartbreaking faces. I could feel the traitor tears run down my face as they looked to one another, defeated.

"Please just go." I begged them silently.

"Alright. We'll leave. But we really are sorry." Edward said, walking toward me. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me on the forehead. He caught one of my running tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I hope you forgive us soon." Jake pitched in, coming to stand on my other side, opposite Edward, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodbye." I said as I walked to the door and opened it for them. I didn't look at them again as they slowly walked past me. I slammed the door shut behind them and walked slowly into the living room.

I'm not going to be sad about this. They are the ones who made the mistake. I told them not to fight but they did anyway. I'm going to make them suffer but I shouldn't have to suffer with them. I wiped the last of my pointless and ridiculous tears away, roughly. Forget it. I'm going to use this as an advantage. I will live my life as if they never existed-well in their eyes anyway. I have plenty more friends other than them, so I can manage just fine. All the while, I'm going to dangle myself in front of them like a piece of fresh meat. I'm going to flirt with other guys when they're around; I'm going to find every way to be near them but not acknowledge them in any way. I think I might even dress a little sexier just to make them drool. Yea, I really like this evil plan. It keeps me from being miserable but makes them utterly insane. But I hope they don't think they are going to find some other girl. Oh no, I will sabotage any kind of relationship that I don't approve of. I know that's very horrible but they're my best friends and I'm not inclined to share and plus that, they're supposed to be miserable until I take them back. I'm not sure how long I plan to keep this up; I don't think that I can put a time limit on this. I do know, however, that I will be sexually deprived for a while being since I just broke up with my fuck buddy. Wait, no I won't. There's always Paul…

Paul, what a perfect person to use to make my boys jealous and angry. He's also a good fuck so that would solve that problem. I'm pretty sure I could openly share this idea with him and he would happily oblige. He seems to enjoy torturing Jacob quit thoroughly. Wow, I really am starting to sound like a whore but this evil plan of mine has sparked a new flame inside of me. One that says that I want to torture the boys and make them grovel at my feel. I do feel sort of bad for doing this to Edward being since he was only defending me. I really like him and that kiss we shared was absolutely amazing. I think after this is all over, I'm going to steal me another one of those babies. I'm going to miss the hell out of him. Jacob on the other hand, I don't mind doing this to him so much because he deserves it more than anyone. But they shouldn't have hurt one another. That hurt me more than anything. The two people I care about the most were brutally beating the shit out of each other over me. I'd rather see them make out than fight. That would actually be a pretty hot sight. That just might be another punishment for them. I mean, they did seem pretty dead set on working together to make me forgive them. It was quite funny-a complete 180. One minute they were fighting like dogs; the next minute, they were teaming up to calm me down. Maybe this little act of desperation will trigger a friendship in them with each other. I would love more than anything to see my two best friends become close friends. I don't like having to choose, which is exactly why I chose to throw them both out. They were both at fault so they both were being punished.

I decided to go ahead and put my plan into action; starting with a phone call…"Hey, Paul? So, I have a proposition for you…"

Later on that night, I felt so accomplished and bad. This feeling was exhilarating! I had already set out my outfit for Monday; something warm but provocative. I'm sure Jake and Edward won't be the only guys noticing but the other guys can forget about it. I'm on a mission.

I was finishing Charlie's dinner when he finally walked in, reeking of nasty lake water and fish. I guess he scored a good catch today.

I walked into school Monday morning with a confident aura about me. I had my shoulders back, my back straight, and a smile spread across my face. I couldn't wait to put this plan into action.

I noticed Jacob standing up against the wall by our first period; James was standing next to him. He looked at me, hopefully, as I approached him. His face fell automatically when I walked straight past him. I guess he thought I would've been over his and Edward's showdown Saturday-wrong. I'm very much _not_ over it.

I took my seat in my usual spot-next to Jacob's chair. He came in shortly after and sat next to me. I didn't look up at all. I noticed Edward walk in the door, then, also. He was looking as handsome and rugged as usual but slightly depressed. I ogled at him a bit. I could tell that he didn't bother shaving this morning and probably was wearing clothes from his dirty hamper. Good, he's suffering.

Jake didn't look too hot himself. He obviously didn't put any effort into today's attire. I snickered. I, on the other hand, looked pretty sleazy. I was wearing a pair of very tight, low rise jeans and a very revealing shirt. I caught a peek of the both of them looking at my chest before turning away with a defeated sigh. I laughed again. Jacob looked at me this time; I merely looked in the opposite direction.

The next two classes went by similar to the first. Guys were constantly staring at my chest and I didn't acknowledge Jake at all. Lunch is going to be a different matter. It's a good thing I already informed Alice of my charade and she informed the other Cullen's without their brother's knowledge. They were-all too-willing to help me in my game. When are guys ever going to learn not to piss a girl off? Probably never.

I walked into the lunchroom, quickly. Alice and Jasper were already seated. I was going to sit with them today. Time to make Edward suffer-I'm going to try to go easy on him, though. I don't want to completely push him away.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper." I greeted them as I took my seat.

"Hey, Bella." Alice chirped. Jasper nodded in my direction with a warm smile.

"What's up, Belly?" I heard Emmet bellow out behind me coming to sit next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed at him.

"Sheesh, Em, get a grip." Rosalie pinched him on the arm eliciting an 'OW!' from Emmet.

"Hey guys. Bella." Edward nodded his head at me as he took a seat next to me. I didn't look at him. Everyone at the table looked to me with a smirk. Emmet put his arm back around me.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you would want to come over this weekend. Please????" Alice begged me. I noticed Edward look at Emmet's arm around me as if he was going to bite it off.

"Yea, sure." I told her with an eye roll.

"Yippee!" She screeched.

"So, Bella, are you doing anything until the weekend? Any plans?" Jasper asked casually.

I saw Edward perk up with interest. "Uh, yea actually, I'm going down to La Push tomorrow night. Me and my friend Paul are going to go for a walk; maybe a swim-depends on how cold it is." I said with a shrug.

"I thought he was just trying to get in your pants?" Edward snapped all of a sudden.

"Edward, it's none of your business what goes on between Bella and her other friends. Leave her alone." Rosalie pitched in so that I didn't have to say anything. Thank you Rose.

Edward huffed and looked away, mumbling something unintelligible. I ignored him while I started talking about unimportant things with everyone at the table-besides Edward.

I walked to class alone. I could feel him right behind me; he was close enough to touch and for me to hear him breathe but so far away at the same time. I decided to sit somewhere completely different than with either of them. This is actually going to be tougher than I ever thought.

About two weeks passed by very slowly. Paul and I would go for walks on the beach when we knew Jacob would be out and we would constantly flirt. Sometimes when Jacob wasn't anywhere to be found, we would find a spot on the beach and just make out-nothing better to do with the time. I'm still not exactly sure why I am choosing to make them jealous-maybe it's just so they can see that I don't need them. It's not like I couldn't have either of them; it's just that…well I don't really know.

Jacob once told me that he was in love with me. We haven't acknowledged those emotions since they were spoken. I could tell by the way he acted toward me and looked at me that he wasn't lying but that conversation has never been brought up again. That thought-for some reason-takes away the guilt I feel for doing what I'm doing.

Edward, however, seems to be a more complicated subject. There was never any intimacy between us except for that kiss so I don't put as much effort behind making him jealous but no one can possibly imagine the amount of effort I put behind ignoring him. It's really hard on for me those days that I go over to his house with Alice and Rose. He always seems so sad and heartbroken; and I notice him, in my peripheral, attempting to talk to me but thinking better of it.

I would always go home feeling as if I accomplished nothing. I found myself crawling up into a little ball and crying myself to sleep some nights. Usually those are the nights that I would call Paul over to help me 'take my mind off things.' Tonight happened to be one of those particular nights.

"Hey, Paul, are you busy? Charlie is working late and I really need someone." I pleaded with Paul into the receiver. He, of course, was always willing to help me out with any physical needs. But that's all it was between us, physical. We liked to have sex with each other and that's it. When we first met, I was considering really getting to know him and possibly even dating him one day but we just really aren't meant to be together in that way. Hell, we probably shouldn't be together _this_ way but I have needs.

I heard a knock on my front door and ran to answer it.

As I slung the door open, Paul pushed forward out of the cold. "Hey, Bella. So uh, you sure Charlie won't come home any time soon?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Don't worry about it. He said he might not make it home till morning." I assured him. I wouldn't just invite a guy over to have sex with me unless I knew the coast was clear.

"Okay, then, let's get started." He said with a sly smile. The way he said it reminded me of starting class at school.

We ran up the stairs into my bed room and he already had his shirt off and his pants halfway down his legs. I laughed at his urgency. It was seriously unnecessary.

"Calm down big boy. Don't rush yourself so much." I ordered in a teasing tone, removing my clothes.

I hopped on my bed and spread wide open for him. He quickly joined me and pushed his hardness into my center. I moaned out in ecstasy. He ground harder and harder in me until the bed was shaking beneath us. As I was watching him, moaning loudly, I couldn't help myself when I started to picture Jacob thrusting inside of me. That image filled my thoughts and soon I was hearing _Jacob_ grunting over top of me and feeling _his_ warm arms around me and feeling _his_ thick, warm lips on mine. I felt my body convulse as I rode out my orgasm and I called out Jacob's name.

The last image I could recall was Edward's naked body on top of mine and then reality hit me and Paul was standing up to remove the filled condom. I looked up at him apologetically.

"Okay, so I don't mind that much when you scream out Jake's name, but Jake and Edward right after the other is a little creepy." Paul snickered at me while trashing the condom.

I blushed. "I said Edward's name?" I was shocked; I only remember saying it in my head.

"Uh, yea. It's a good thing I was already cumming when you did or else I would've completely lost it." He sighed, getting dressed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" I looked away, ashamed. I felt him sit next to me and tilt my chin up to look at him.

"Why don't you just forgive those two? I'm sure they have suffered enough. Besides, they are starting to get close-"

"What? What do you mean? Have you seen them together or something?" I interrupted him. I probably would've found out if I didn't cut him off.

"If you would let me finish…yes, I have seen them together, a lot. They hang out on the beach all the time now. I snuck up on them the other day to figure out what the deal was and overheard them talking about you." He said, absentmindedly, tying his shoes.

"Continue." I probed him.

"Well, I didn't get the entire exchange but they were just talking randomly about you. It was like since they can't have you then they need to talk about you or something, I don't know. They were enjoying themselves though, in a sad kind of way. It was as if they were two old people talking about their grandkids or something. So yea, you definitely need to forgive them before they end up making out with each other from lack of Bella time. I seriously think your absence is turning them gay." He laughed and grimaced at the idea of them making out on the beach.

I laughed loudly at this. "Wow, maybe you're right. I'm a pretty big mess without them too. But I was hoping to drag this out a little longer than a couple of weeks."

"Bella, if you drag it out any longer, then they are eventually going to move on without you. Other girls have noticed your lack of time with them and they are starting to get persistent." Paul informed me.

"Mmm, has Jake given in any?" I was truly curious. It would probably hurt to know but I wouldn't get angry.

"Nope. He's staying strong and hanging in there." He smiled at me as he stood to leave. "Well, I should get home before you're dad decides to come home early."

"Okay, so I'll call you later and let you know how everything goes?" I asked Paul.

"Definitely. I love you and all but you sure are giving me a work out with these booty calls of yours." He teased, poking me in the ribs.

"I'm so sorry, I won't bother you again." I joked, pushing him out the door.

I'm really glad I seen him tonight. He's right; I need to stop being childish and forgive Jake and Edward before I do lose them. I would probably find my own great depression if I do. Well I will start with Edward tomorrow. I'll call him and ask him to meet me somewhere and I will apologize and hope that I didn't completely lose him in these past three weeks. Jacob would be later on; I'll call him and have him come over for dinner or something and win him back with food. He's always a sucker for some good home cooking.

I lie down in my bed and let unconsciousness take over me. It's always easier for me to sleep after a good orgasm. That's the main reason why I call Paul over in the first place. A quick fix. I felt a ting of guilt take over me momentarily for using Paul. But he doesn't really mind. He has already explained to me, in more or less words, that he doesn't see me in an emotional light. He doesn't have feelings for me. Anyone would've thought differently if they seen us for the first time together. We were acting as if we had been together for months-especially since we had sex the first time we met. Come to think of it, that should've been a big sign right there. Any guy you sleep with on the first encounter is probably not going to be boyfriend material.

I fell asleep, lost in thought. Edward played a role in my dreams. They were quit peaceful; unlike my usual ones. He was just holding me in this dream and he was kissing me. Every little embrace made me smile and my heart swell. He whispered to me that he loves me and then the scene flashed to us in his car. I could almost feel his lips on mine again.

"Bella. Bella, wake up! Stop trying to kiss me!" Charlie yelled as he shook me awake.

I snapped my eyes open and realized I was trying to pull me father onto the bed with me and I was making kissy noises. You have got to be kidding me. I could feel the blush burn my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I was dreaming… and you…and…oh, I didn't mean to." I was so embarrassed I thought I would cry but Charlie just laughed.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Happens all the time." He waved his words away with his hand. He can't be serious.

"Really?!" I screeched. He cringed and laughed again.

"No, Bella, I'm just kidding. Jeez, maybe you should go back to sleep." He rolled his eyes and walked out of my room.

Get a grip, Bella. I climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

When I was finished, I walked down stairs to greet Charlie. He was getting ready to head into work. That was when it hit me that it's Saturday. I need to call Edward. My day suddenly got brighter. I can't wait to have him back in my arms again….I mean life.

Thankfully, he had his cell on him and wasn't busy. We agreed to meet at the diner and have lunch. He was so happy to have me talking to him again. I could tell that he was trying to contain some of it. I'm guessing that was to spare him some dignity. Either way, I saw through it.

I pulled up to the diner and noticed him standing up against the Volvo looking so, very handsome. I wanted so badly to just run up to him and grab him into a hug and kiss him with everything I've got. But this isn't the time or place. I need to play it cool and get my best friend back.

His whole face lit up when he seen me coming forward but he didn't move. I noticed him jump forward a little bit but caught his self before he moved too much. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, Edward." I said casually.

"Hi. I've missed you." He said so sweetly that my knees felt week. It was kind of how I felt in my dream when he told me that he loved me.

"I've missed you too. But, hey, let's get some grub and we can talk." I suggested.

He opened the door for me and followed behind me to a private booth. "I'm so glad that you called me. I've been going nuts without you. Jake has been telling me about you when you were younger. I wish I was there." He sighed.

"So that's what you guys have been doing together? Paul told me about seeing you two at the beach a lot."

I saw a flash of jealousy and anger in his eyes. His tone came out a bit sharper. "Yea, I'm sure he did. We noticed him watching us a couple of times."

"Oh, well he just told me last ni…yesterday. At least you guys are getting along. I'm really happy about that." I touched his hand and he calmed instantly.

"Yea, Jake's a pretty cool guy. We both just really miss you and want you back." He smiled sadly.

"Well, Edward, I'm back. I realize that I've been acting childish. I shouldn't be flaunting myself in front of you guys. I'm sorry for that. Can you forgive me?" I asked Edward.

"Bella, love, you don't need to apologize but if you want me to forgive you then I will-even though it's not needed-I just want you back in my life."

"Like I said, I'm back." I smiled widely at him and he returned it.

The whole time we were at the diner all we ordered was drinks. We were both too happy to have each other back to eat anything. He held my hand on top of the table the whole time. I felt so complete now that he was with me again.

We left together and went over to his house to tell the rest of the Cullen's that the game is over. Things are going to go back to the way they were before. I hope.

I called Jacob the next day and apologized to him. He took me back with open arms and insisted that we 'catch up' sometime soon. He seemed very urgent on that matter. I promised him next Friday night that he will have me all to himself. He was super excited about that. Jeez, you would think the boy didn't know about masturbation.

School started in a different way, though. Instead of me rotating my seating arrangements, we all sat together. Edward came to join me and Jake in the back of the room in the classes we shared together and Jake joined Edward and I at the lunch table with the other Cullen's. They all welcomed Jacob with open arms. We now had our own little-well big-group or family.

Everything became routine again only it was all pieced together. I have never felt so complete in my life. Edward and Jacob were worse than two girls sometimes. They would always place themselves on either side of me and talk over me. Sometimes I felt left out.

I usually didn't drive myself to school anymore. Edward was my permanent ride to and from school-he insisted. I didn't protest because I enjoyed the short alone time I had with him. Today, however, I would be riding home with Jake. I promised him some 'quality time' with me about three weeks ago but we never got around to it because something always came up. So, I told him that today would be the day. I sort of felt sad knowing that I wouldn't be getting my afternoon hand-holding session this afternoon.

Every morning and afternoon when Edward and I would get into his car, we would automatically hold hands. We didn't even talk or think about it; we just did it. Well, the first time, we talked about it a little.

**Flashback:**

We were riding in the Volvo on the Monday morning after we made up. We were listening to some soothing piano music with hardly any conversation. Suddenly, Edward intertwined his fingers with mine. He didn't look at me though. I looked down at our hands and then up to his face.

"Sorry, Bella, I just couldn't help myself. I had to touch you. I know that sounds weird but I was severely resisting the urge to reach over and caress your cheek and I could quit possibly get into a wreck if I did, so yea." He blushed. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen him do.

I smiled brightly. "No, it's perfectly fine. I like it."

He looked to me for a moment with a warm smile on his lips. I wanted so desperately to kiss him in that moment. But I couldn't because he would probably wreck. That would be just like me; causing a wreck by trying to kiss my best friend.

I shouldn't want to kiss him in the first place; he _is_ my best friend. Kissing is not a smart thing to do. But who am I kidding? I and Jake have sex like wild animals and we're best friends. Although, Jake and I do have strong feelings for each other which we choose to ignore for the sake of our friendship. And honestly, every since I have gotten close to Edward, those feelings for Jake have faded away slightly. Maybe I wasn't as in love with him as I thought. Maybe he isn't as in love with me as he thought. That would explain why we can control it so much. Maybe I'm just reading too much into things.

That was when I remember Edward's hand around mine and decided to revel in the moment because it probably won't happen again. He obviously just missed me, a lot.

**End Flashback.**

Jacob was speeding all the way to my house until he slammed on the brakes in my driveway, lurching me forward, almost into the dashboard.

"Thanks for the whip lash, Jake." I teased. "My neck hurts so bad I don't think I'm up for afternoon sex now." I said in mock sadness.

He looked over to me, then. There was this crazy look in his eye that made me stop laughing. "Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm not opposed to rape."

The scary thing is that his face was dead serious. I chose to laugh off his lapse of sanity and roll my eyes. Now I was the one running into the house as a very hungry Jacob chased after me. I could tell this was going to be another freaky episode just like the last time. I better warn him about the violence thing. Charlie won't be so easy going about it next time.

I stood by the stairway and turned to face him. He was slowly approaching me like I was his prey. All I could see on his face was lust and a hint of 'I'm going nuts!' I put my hands up in a show of surrender and backed up slowly as I spoke.

"Jake, now calm down, you need to go easy. Remember what Charlie said. You can't get all ape shit on me again." I warned him in a shaky tone. I wasn't actually scared of him but I could tell what was about to happen wouldn't be far from violence and abuse. I was becoming more aroused as he came closer.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm not going to hurt you…as long as you do as I say." He purred to me seductively. I decided to have some real fun with this.

"Oh yea, and what happens if I disobey?" I asked, standing up straight and putting my hands on my hips.

"You will be punished." He said matter-of-factly. "Now, take off your shirt first and do it slowly." He ordered.

I smiled, wickedly. "No." I said as I turned my nose up and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?" He asked his tone full of disbelief.

"I said, no."

Now I was a little scared. He pounced at me and dragged me to the floor. "I said, take off your shirt or you will be punished." He growled at me.

He slung me over his shoulder and carried me into the living room. He dropped me down on the sofa before grabbing my hair to pull me over the coffee table. So we're going to play this game again. Now I'm horny as fuck.

He yanked my jeans down around my ankles. "Why can't you ever listen? You always have to do things the hard way." He slapped me hard across the ass. I gasped.

"No! I only do what I want when I want!" I panted.

_SLAP!_ I moaned. _SLAP!_ He stopped long enough to pull out his swollen cock and slide a condom on. _SLAP!_ I moaned again.

He bent over me and forced his dick into my pussy. He thrust into me a few times before taking it out. I groaned in disappointment. He grunted as he slapped my ass again. "You're such a naughty bitch, Bella!"

"Fuck you, Jacob. Fuck me now! I want your hard cock in my wet pussy. Make me cum and all suck the cum out of your dick." I yelled at him as he continued spanking me. My ass was stinging in a pleasurable way. I'm such a masochist.

"Is that what you want? You want…this? Uh. Fuck, Bella. Mmm, uh, that feels so…fucking…good!" He grunted in me. He was moving so fast and I could feel his labored breathing in my ear as he tried so desperately to get his release.

Wow, I forgot what amazing sex was like. Paul was always good but it was never anything compared to sex with Jacob. He is such a beast when he's naked-double meaning. I could feel my release building. Then, as if he knew that I was about to cum, he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked it back before biting down into my neck. I screamed out in pleasure and pain as I came all over his hardness and the coffee table. He followed right after me, pounding himself faster and deeper into me as his hot fluids filled the condom.

He rolled onto the floor, gasping for air as I did the same. That was intense. Short, sweet, and to the point. That's what you call a quick fix. A damn good fix too. That was more like permanent repair.

"Damn. That was amazing." Jacob breathed out.

"You got that right. You know, you get pretty damn psychotic when you're really horny. It's kind of scary." I told him with a laugh.

"Yea, sorry about that…again. You just looked so damn edible I thought I might actually take a bite out of you."

"Please don't." We laughed again.

We watched movies for the rest of the night until Charlie came home and decided to play 20 questions with us about what's going on now. Even though Jake and I made up, he still hadn't been over until today. Charlie seemed pretty happy to see everything back to normal. I was too.

I spent the whole weekend with Jacob. I called Paul to inform him of the good news and called Edward to make plans with only him next weekend. I thought that was fair enough. Jake got me this weekend, they both got me at school, and Edward has me next weekend. Good enough for me.

Edward pulled into my driveway Monday morning and honked the horn for me. I was so excited to see him. All that time with Jake and no Edward made me miss him like crazy. I jumped in his car, a little over excited, and he laughed at me.

"Happy to see me?" He asked with a large grin.

"Yep." I smiled brightly at him before leaning over to peck him on the cheek.

"You're starting to remind me of Alice." He snickered.

"Oh yea? Maybe I should do something different then." I kissed him swiftly on the lips and pulled away quickly, leaving him hanging. I laughed at him.

"Hey, you can't just do that without warning and then pull away without me having a chance to respond." He said with mock anger. I laughed harder and he drove off to school.

Edward and I talked about our planned weekend and what we wanted to do. Alice tried squeezing her way into our plans but Edward quickly booted her out. He told her that this was our time together…_alone_. She finally caved and gave up.

Friday evening, while we were all three chilling at my house, Jake even tried getting involved but I quickly told him no, and that we had our weekend last week so he can forget about it and share.

"Yea, Jakey, you can't have our Bella all to yourself now." Edward teased, punching Jake in the shoulder.

Jake sighed. "I know I just can't help it sometimes. I'm not use to sharing the weekends with anyone."

"Well, get use to it 'cuz I'm not going anywhere." Edward laughed at him.

"Fine, but Eddie, we need to spend some quality time together too, honey. We never hang out anymore." Jake cooed, putting his arm around Edward. Wow. See what I mean about them being worse than two girls?

"I know sweetie; and we will. I promise." Edward kissed Jake on the cheek. Okay…that was a little much.

Jake laughed and returned the gesture. Then they looked at me, looked back at each other, and winked. Then, I swear my jaw became unhinged and fell to the ground because my two best friends started passionately-there's no other word to describe it-making out. WHAT THE FUCK! Why are they making out? Oh my god, what have I done? They're gay! Oh no!

After about thirty seconds of lip locking, they finally stopped and looked at me.

"What the fuck was that?!" I screamed at them, slightly turned on but not enough to distract me from the fact that my two best friends are now lovers.

They both burst out laughing. "Well, we decided that we were going to get you back for ignoring us for so long so we thought that we could scare the shit out of you by making out with each other." Jake spoke up. Well, their plan worked. I thought that they had turned gay on me.

"That was so not cool. God, I thought you guys were confessing to me or something. I was about to piss myself." I said, releasing a breath I had been holding. "You guys seemed to be enjoying yourselves quite a bit though."

"It was all an act. We've been trying to get comfortable with each other so that we could pull it off but honestly, it was very, very, very uncomfortable. I never want to do anything like that again." Edward said with a grimace. I could tell that he meant it.

"Here, here." Jacob chimed in, wiping his mouth.

"Well, if you two lovers are finished with the pranks-that obviously caused you more pain than I-then I'm going to go get ready for my weekend with Edward." With that, I got up and ran to my room. I heard them laughing from downstairs. I rolled my eyes.

Edward and I left for his house shortly after I gathered my things. I told Charlie that I was going to spend the night with Alice and would be home tomorrow for dinner. He bought it.

Luckily, we scored the house all to ourselves. His parents went out of town for some sort of business meeting, Alice and Jasper went to some party Tyler was throwing, and Emmet and Rosalie went on their own date of some sort that involved a hotel room. I'm guessing Edward suggested that plan so that we could have the night all alone. I wasn't opposed.

When we walked in the big white mansion, I made myself comfy on their big white sofa. Edward disappeared into the kitchen.

"I thought we could be a little rebellious tonight." Edward said, walking into the living room with two shot glasses and a bottle of Tequila.

"I've never gotten drunk before." I told him honestly. He laughed at me.

"Then it's a good thing I'm with you. It's always safe to have someone with you that you trust." He said trying to contain his smirk.

"Yea, yea, blah, blah, blah. Just fill her up." I ordered with an innocent smile.

He rolled his eyes at me before handing me a shot glass filled with brown liquor. I gulped it down, as did he. It tasted horrible. Ugh!

"That's disgusting!" I complained.

He laughed at me. "No shit. Here, drink another one; you'll start to not care about the taste in a minute." He handed me another shot and I took it down once more.

We had about five shots each before I could sit in my seat without falling over. I was laughing profusely at everything and anything. If Edward moved his eyebrows a certain way or scrunched his nose or even blinked, I would almost pee myself from laughing so much.

"Edwaardd…yooouu know wha?" I asked him in a drunken slur.

"What?" He countered with a stupid grin on his face. I dove into a fit of giggles before I could answer him somewhat coherently.

"Chicken butttt!!" I laughed out loud again. He started laughing harder too before he rolled off the couch onto the floor and dragged me with him.

"AHHH!!" He screamed out of nowhere. I looked at him with alarm and he started laughing again.

One second we were lying on the floor laughing at the stupidest shit and the next second, Edward's on top of me pushing his tongue down my throat. I didn't resist. I kissed him back. We started rolling over each other on the floor until we hit the coffee table and started laughing again. We eventually shut up because we started kissing again. I was only vaguely aware of what was going on around me because everything would come at me in a blur and then I would almost forget what it was that happened only second ago.

I did register my shirt lying on the floor on the other side of the room, along with Edward's. Then my pants made it opposite of our shirts and not soon after, Edward's pants were with mine. I looked down to my body and then to his and he was already naked. The next thing I saw was my undergarments flying through the air. It seems as if it took them a really long time to hit the ground. Then I remembered Edward on top of me, naked. I was instantly only away of him and the way he felt against me. I could feel every part of him against me and it felt so right.

I gasped out in pleasure as he pushed himself into me and then everything else came in another big blur. I felt him kiss me, I felt him thrust into me, I heard him moan, and I heard myself moaning. I felt his hair in my hands and then the skin of his back as I dragged my fingernails around his sides.

Then I felt something warm run deep inside of me as my body convulsed and I came right along with him. It's a good thing I'm on birth control. Then all I could register was darkness. Unconsciousness took over me as soon as Edward took his place at my side.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. I opened my eyes and found myself clothed and on the sofa instead of the floor. What in the hell happened last night? I thought I went to sleep naked. Oh no, what if Carlisle and Esme came home early?

"Good morning, sleepy head. I made some breakfast and I have some Excedrin for your headache." I heard Edward call from the kitchen. He must have heard me. Ow, my head really does hurt. I got up and walked to the kitchen and found Edward standing there flipping some eggs.

"Hey, uh, what happened last night?" I asked, blushing. I already know but I wanted to see if he remembers.

"Uh, well, we had a little too much to drink and we got a little…rowdy." He laughed nervously.

"Oh." That was my genius answer.

"Yea, sit down, kay?" He suggested. I did. "Look, I don't want anything to change between us, Bella. I don't want anything to get in the way of our friendship, especially not what happened last night. It was amazing and I don't regret it but can we just keep it to ourselves? I care about you too much to let this jeopardize us." He said in a kind tone. I completely understood what he meant. I felt the exact same way.

"Of course, Edward. I completely agree with you; I don't think we should change anything or let this get in the way. I'm so glad you see it that way too." I let out a sigh of relief. He hugged me and then made our breakfast.

The next month went by in a flash. Nothing changed between Edward and I and we never told anyone of our crazy night. Everything had been going great until one day I remembered something that shocked the hell out of me. Alice had triggered this shocking epiphany.

"I'm sorry I'm being so moody it's just that time of the month and I can't help it!" Alice snapped at Edward. I'm not sure what they were arguing about; I wasn't paying attention. I haven't been feeling too hot lately. Right now, I was tired as hell. I slept like a rock last night but I feel like I hadn't slept in a week.

"Jeez, Bella isn't ever as moody as you are when it's that time. Why can't you take some lessons from Bella?" Edward teased her.

That was when it hit me. Where was my period? I started counting backward in my head. I haven't had my period this month. I'm never late though. Maybe it's because I stopped taking my birth control all of a sudden. It was making me sick. Every time I would take it, I would end up puking it right back up so I just stopped. I stopped sleeping with Jake for a while because of that. I wanted to wait till I got back on the pill before I had sex again. But where the hell is my period?

Oh my god. I haven't slept with anyone but Edward in the past month. But, no, I was on the pill then, so I couldn't get pregnant; could I?

I jumped up and bolted for the door, feeling very sick all of a sudden, not being able to look at my food anymore. I found the first bathroom I could and hurled in the sink. I couldn't make it to the toilet in time.

After I cleaned myself up, I looked in the mirror at my stomach. There wasn't anything there. I can't be pregnant. But I do need to find out just to be sure. With that, I ran out of the building as fast as I could and drove to a gas station.


	9. Big News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight—SM does. **

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please tell me what you think about it. It means so much to me when I hear from everyone. Much Love—Hanna.**

What the hell am I going to do? I can't be pregnant. This can't be happening! I'm only 17 years old; I can't be a mom. This isn't real. What am I going to do? I can't tell Charlie right now. Am I going to keep it? I don't think I could kill it; I don't have it in me. But, who is the father? Oh my god. I don't know who the dad is. This seriously cannot be happening. I have to talk to somebody. But who could I tell that won't tell on me? Alice! Yes, I'll call Alice and tell her everything. But wait, no I can't, Edward is her brother and he might be the dad. Crap. This is definitely the end of a beautiful friendship. He's going to deny me and say its Jacob's baby-but what if it is. Well, there's only one way to find out. I have to go to the doctor and find out how far along I am. If I am no more than three weeks or four weeks along then its Edward's; if I'm any further along than that then I know its Jacob's. I have to find out soon.

I called the Forks Health Department and made an appointment for tomorrow morning. I'm going to tell Charlie that I'm not feeling well and I'm going to just stay home. I can't face Edward or Jacob knowing that I'm pregnant with either of their child. But after I find out I will have to tell them. I'll tell them together that way there aren't any secrets and I don't get accused of anything or what not. No one is going to deny this child. I'm not even going to deny it. I can't have an abortion; that's not an option for me. The only way I would have an abortion would be if there was something medically wrong and for some reason, I feel this great ache in my chest when I think of killing my child.

_My _child. I'm going to be a mommy. This is so surreal but amazing all at the same time. I _want _this baby. I hope this is normal thinking for a pregnant teen. Probably not. Oh well, all I want to do right now is to sleep away my troubles and go to the health dept. tomorrow.

That night, I dreamt of a child. I could tell that it was a girl. She had tight curly hair like my father and it was this odd bronze color. I couldn't see her face though. I heard her laugh and coo but she never turned to look at me and I never approached her. I did feel this amazing connection to her that told me she was mine. So, I just watched her play with her blocks in silence. Then I woke up.

"Bella, honey, get up. You're going to be late for school." Charlie said quietly as he shook me.

"I'm not going to school today, dad. I don't feel so good. I got sick yesterday at lunch." This wasn't a lie in the least.

"Well, alright. If you need me call me, okay?" He asked.

"Sure, sure." I rolled over and went back to sleep. I would only have until 10 am to sleep before I have to get ready for my appointment. I made it for 11 am so that I could sleep in a bit.

I woke up to my alarm but as soon as I opened my eyes I noticed my hands on my stomach. I was rubbing my flat belly in my sleep. I smiled.

I groggily rolled out of bed and headed down stairs. I managed to get my cereal poured into the bowl along with the milk before I couldn't take it anymore and hurled in the sink. This is getting ridiculous. Morning sickness is a bitch. At least I know what it is now. I was started to get worried that I had come down with something but no---I got pregnant.

No breakfast for me today. I jumped in the shower and washed my body quickly, being very gently on my stomach. I'm not sure why-it's not like I'm going to kill it by running a wash rag over it. I'm being paranoid. I'm glad that today I will be able to figure out everything I need to do in order to be health for my little bundle of joy. I think I'll talk to Charlie tonight when he gets home. That way I already know who the father is and that way he can be there with me when I tell Edward and Jacob. I think that if my dad is there, then they won't be such guys about it.

I don't really know what to expect from them. Hell, I could possibly be degrading them by thinking so negatively but I just don't know them in that way. All I know is how most guys react around this age when their girlfriend tells them she's pregnant. It never works out good in the end. The girl always ends up alone and broke trying to take care of the kid on her own. I don't want to be like that. So I'm hoping that whoever the father is will gladly step up to the plate and be responsible.

I arrived at the clinic just in time. It wasn't very full. There were only a few other people there besides me. There were two teen mothers and one couple with their new born baby. It was all a very depressing sight.

"Isabella Swan?" The receptionist called.

"Yea. That's me." I said as I approached her desk.

"Here fill these out and the doctor will be with you shortly." She handed me a clip board with some paper work on it. I nodded at her and took my seat.

About half way through the papers, a woman poked her head out of the side door and called for me. I jumped a little but headed her way. She told me to follow her down the hallway to a private room with a cot in it. It was covered with that one sheet of paper that makes way too much noise when you lay on it. I could feel my stomach turning. I was so uncomfortable being here but I had no choice.

"So, Isabella, you're here for a pregnancy test and possibly an ultra sound?" The doctor lady asked.

"Y-yes. I took a pregnancy test from a gas station yesterday and it came up positive. I've also been feeling really tired lately and I've been getting randomly sick." I explained.

"When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?"

"Uh, about six weeks ago."

"Okay, when was the last time you were sexually active and are you on any medications?" She asked, taking notes on her notepad.

"I was on birth control but I had been throwing it up every time I took it so I just stopped about two weeks ago; and the last time I had sex was exactly a month ago but I had sex a week before that-with someone different." I said while looking away, ashamed.

"Okay, so did you use a condom both times?" She asked me with a comforting smile-as if saying that she understood and she wasn't judging me.

"Uh, well, the first guy-we always use a condom but the other guy-well we were drinking when it happened so I don't think so. It wasn't planned or anything it just sort of happened. But I know both of them really well. In fact, they're both my best friends." I said confidently.

"Alright, so you don't think that you have any diseases?" She asked.

"Oh no, um, guy number two-his father is a doctor and they do checkups all the time just to be safe and guy number one has recently been checked so I know that they don't have anything." I assured her. She looked relieved.

"Well, that's good. We're still going to take some tests just for precaution but right now, let's get you that pregnancy test so that we can find out how far along you are if you are pregnant-it seems that you are but just to be sure." She pulled a cup out of a cabinet and I already knew the drill. "Take this; there is a bathroom right down the hall on your right. It won't take long to get the results since we aren't that crowded today. But while we're waiting on that-I'm going to take your blood after you're finished with this. Just come back in here and I'll come to you."

I nodded and took the cup from her and headed to the bathroom.

I walked back into my room when I was finished and waited for her like she said. I was a little anxious to know the results-even though I already knew. This time it's more official though.

She walked in a few minutes later with a needle and some kind of thing that you put blood in. I was instantly nauseated. I hate getting my blood taken.

"You ready?" She asked as she prepared my arm for insertion. Ugh.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said as I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head.

I felt the needle go into my vain; the pressure wasn't so bad but just knowing it was there was making me nuts.

"There, all done." She said.

"Thank goodness. I hate that part." I told her.

"Everyone does. I'm going to go wait for your test results and then we can start the ultra sound." She told me as she gathered her things and left the room, sending me a quick smile.

I've never met a nurse so kind before. She seems to really get what I'm going through. I still can't believe I got myself into this mess. But really it's not that much of a mess. I'm going to be having a baby. It's more or less of a blessing; it's just that it's such an early blessing. I'm not quite ready to be a mom yet. But, I know I can do it. It's not like I will be completely alone; I'll have my dad and my friends and hopefully the baby's dad.

"Isabella? I have your results back." The doctor said as she walked in my room. Wow, that didn't take long at all. I expected to be in here for at least 30 minutes before knowing anything. "These are only the pregnancy test results. I'll have your blood work after we do the ultra sound."

She said we are doing the ultra sound. "So wait, does that mean…" I trailed off.

"Yes, you are pregnant. But don't get too discouraged about it. A baby is a beautiful thing-planned or not." She tried to soothe me. It worked. I already knew this and the truth is-I'm not sad about it. I'm actually kind of happy. It's official. I'm going to be a mommy.

Despite myself, I could feel a sad smile tugging at my lips. The doctor smiled in return. "Wow, I'm going to be a mom."

"Yes you are. And I'm sure you will make a great mother. When are you planning on telling your father?" She asked in a friendly tone-not in a way that was telling me I had to. Even though I do.

"Tonight-after I find out whose it is. I don't want to tell him that I don't know who the father of my child is." I told her truthfully.

"Well, even though you did sleep with both of them a week apart-we should be able to back track enough. Come on, follow me." She walked out of the room.

We entered another room with a big machine and a computer screen. This is where I will find out who the father is. I lay down on the paper covered cot again. Crunch, crunch. How embarrassing.

"I'll need you to take off your pants and put the sheet over you so that I can do the internal exam." She told me before walking out of the room.

I did as she said and waited patiently for her to come back into the room.

She came back in only 10 minutes later and began doing whatever it is that doctors do down there. It was so disorienting. She finished quickly and then pulled my shirt up to do the ultra sound.

"Okay, are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes, definitely." I nodded my head enthusiastically. I was actually excited about this.

"This is going to be cold." She warned as she squirted the goo on my belly. I jumped a little but relaxed as she rubbed it around with the controller thingy. I looked up to the screen not knowing what I was looking for. "There it is. That little black thumper," she pointed to a spot on the screen, "is your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh wow, that's it?" I cooed. I could feel the tears form in my eyes as I watched the little thumper. I have never felt so complete and whole in my life. I'm going to be working for two now.

"Yea, it's perfectly healthy and normal and it looks to me like you are exactly three and a half weeks along. So I believe that guy number two is the father. No more mystery there." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Oh my, Edward is the father. Wow, this is insane. I really hope he doesn't get mad. Well I'm more worried about the other guy getting mad. We sort of had the whole 'friends with benefits' thing going on and he's always been over protective. They're friends but they haven't always been. I just hope I don't have to deal with another show down in my living room." I confided.

"Oh, I hope not too. Maybe you should have your father with you." She read my mind.

"I plan too. I just hope he doesn't try to kill Edward too. He already knew about Jake and me but he doesn't know about Edward-well it's not like it was planned or anything. And we agreed to just forget about it so it didn't get in the way of our friendship." I explained.

"Well, I hope it doesn't get in the way but this certainly will change some things; hopefully for the better." She said.

"Hey, thanks a lot for being so understanding about this. And for being so helpful-I know it's your job but I don't think I could've done this with any sanity if someone was judging me the whole time." I laughed nervously.

"No, of course. I've been through a similar situation. I had my first child at an early age and went through hell and back. So I try to make things easier on you young girls that find yourselves in this situation." She said with a warm smile. "Now get dressed and I will give you everything you need that way you can get started on your prenatal vitamins and getting that baby all the nutrition it needs."

I laughed as she walked out of the room. My spirits are so uplifted now. I can get through this. All I have to worry about now is Charlie. If things don't work out with Edward, then that's okay; I can handle this on my own. People do it all the time.

I got dressed and walked out of the room to the doctor. She handed me a few pamphlets and told me some rules. She told me the best vitamins to buy and said that I need to do that when I leave here. I promised her that I would. She then told me to find a doctor soon so that I could get comfortable with them enough for them to deliver my baby. She suggested a few doctors and one of them she preferred that I go to happened to be Edward's father. I didn't tell her this. I figured that I could keep that piece of information to myself. But in all honesty, I would prefer for Dr. Cullen to be my doctor for the baby. I trust him so much more than any other doctor I have ever had but I'm not sure if he would do it after he finds out that it's his son's baby. I'll have to talk to Edward first.

I drove straight to the drug store after I left the clinic and bought everything I needed. But when I got on my road, the butterflies really kicked in. I was starting to feel the nerves about telling my father. I figured I might as well make him a big dinner-one of his favorites. Maybe that can take some of the load off.

I called his office as soon as I made it in and gave him a heads up and asked what time he would be home so that I could have his dinner ready in time. He seemed a little nervous after I told him that I needed to talk to him about something big so he said he would be home early. I got started on his meal.

Around 4:30, the phone started ringing. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella, hey, I was just calling to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"Uh, yea, about as good as I'll ever be. Um, hey, don't make any plans for tomorrow. I'm going to need you over here-well you don't have to come but I figured I would tell you the big news too." I said with a shaky voice.

"Yea, okay. Well what's it about?" He asked. I should've known not to tell him but he would've thought the meeting was sexual if I didn't tell him it was to talk.

"Don't worry about it yet. You'll find out soon enough. But hey, I have to go. I'm making Charlie's dinner and I have to call Edward for tomorrow too."

"Edward's coming too? Is the news that big?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well, sort of. It's bigger for him than you but like I said, I figured you would want to know." I told him truthfully.

"Oh okay, well what time do you want me?"

"I don't know yet. I still have to talk to Charlie about this and see how he wants to do things."

"Okay well call me when you figure it out, okay?" He pressed.

"Sure, sure. But hey, promise me that you won't let anything come in between our friendship. Please?" I begged.

"Okay, Bells, don't worry, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Nothing can ever come in between us." He soothed me.

"Thanks Jake. I really hope you still feel the same way tomorrow. I'll talk to you later." I hung up. This is going to hurt him more than he knows. If he really does have feelings for me, then I don't think he will be able to forgive me.

But right now, Edward is my priority. He is the main person I need in my life right now, besides my father. He is going to decide how this life for our child is going to play out. I picked up the phone and called dialed the Cullen house.

"Edward, hi, it's Bella." I said.

"Oh, hey! How are you? You just ran out yesterday and didn't come today; I was worried sick about you." He sounded truly relieved to hear from me.

"Um, I'm fine. I was just calling to ask you not to make any plans for tomorrow. I have to talk to you about something but ask your parents the same. I still have to talk to Charlie but tomorrow we're going to have a full house. I've already called Jake because I figured he needed to be here for this and I'm going to talk to Charlie tonight so that leaves you and your parents. Just don't ask questions right now; I'll explain tomorrow." I directed him.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" He asked.

"Not exactly. Everything is fine; no one is dying or anything…yet. Like I said, don't stress over it for now. Just explain to your parents that we have to have a family meeting. I'll call you tomorrow when I need you over here." I hung up on him. I couldn't handle any more questions from anyone for now. I have to prepare myself for Charlie.

As if right on cue, Charlie comes walking through the door at exactly 4:50. When he said early, he meant early. He walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the door way. I could feel his eyes on my back. I knew I had to say something.

"Dinner is almost ready if you want to sit down." I said quietly. I heard him move to a chair and take a seat.

"Smells great, Bells. So, you needed to talk to me about something big?" He inquired. Damn, I was hoping to wait until after he ate.

"Uh, yea but let's eat first, I'm pretty hungry." It wasn't a lie. My appetite finally came back after my incident this morning. I made our plates and took my seat in front of him.

"You look different." He said while studying me. I was starting to get really nervous. I could feel my appetite slipping away again. "You're glowing."

Oh no, the stupid pregnancy glow! I should've put on some make up or something. How the hell is it so noticeable? I've never noticed a glow on a pregnant woman but this goes to show you that there really is one. "Huh." That was all I said and I looked down to my plate.

We sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before he was done eating and I had only picked at my dinner. My appetite was out the window. My stomach was occupied by dangerous butterflies—and a baby.

"Alright. So what's going on? Why in the world do I feel so nervous and why do you look so nervous?" He asked as he leaned forward on the table.

"Well, dad, I went to the doctor today." I started.

"What for? Are you sick or something?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I felt so bad for doing this to him.

"Not exactly. I didn't go to the hospital or anything; I went to the health clinic." I heard him gasp. I threw my hands up in the air to make him stop before he assumed anything. "I don't have a disease or anything, dad."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that. I thought I was going to have to kill Jacob." He laughed. "So what is that you have to tell me, Bells?"

"Dad, I'm a three and a half weeks pregnant." I told him.

Silence. I waited while he just sat there and stared at me. There were no emotions on his face so I didn't know what to think about his scrutiny. I was growing more anxious as he sat there not saying a word. "Dad, say something, please." I begged.

"Scratch what I said earlier about not killing Jacob. Because I'm going to kill him. Do you kids not know about protection? God, I shouldn't have let him stay the night. I knew what was going on I just figured you two were more responsible than this. And I thought you were on birth control." He yelled at me. I let him do it without getting angry. I deserved this, I wanted this.

"I was taking birth control when Jake and I were doing things and he always used a condom. Dad, the baby isn't Jake's." I blurted out. His eyes bulged out a little.

"Then who in the hell is the father?" He asked, shock coloring his tone.

"Edward Cullen. It wasn't planned or anything. We were just hanging out and we started having some drinks at his house and next thing I know we were having sex. It was that weekend I told you I was staying with Alice. Well I was really staying with Edward but like I said-nothing was planned. Our relationship has never been like that. It was always strictly friends. We didn't even like each other like that. It was only the alcohol. He would never take advantage of me like that." I explained.

He sat in silence for another few minutes. I let him take it all in.

"So let me get this straight, you have slept with Jake time and time again and never so much as gotten a scare but you sleep with this guy once and you get pregnant? That's just your luck, Bella." He shook his head at me. I wasn't expecting that. "But what in the hell were you doing drinking, Bells? That's not like you."

"We were just being rebellious and celebrating that we're friends again. We really missed each other and I guess that came out along with everything else. I'm really sorry to disappoint you dad. But I have decided some things." I told him.

He sighed. "I'm not disappointed in you, Bella. A little angry but not disappointed. But what do you mean you've decided some things?"

"I've already started my vitamins and I already got my first ultra sound done today. I'm keeping the baby—with or without Edward's help or yours. It would just be a lot better if I had that help though. Do you want to see the pictures? It's not much but you can see the little heartbeat." I said with a smile spreading across my face.

He smiled back at me. "Sure sweetheart, show me the pictures."

I smiled even bigger and hurried to get my pictures and ran back to him. "Here, see, there's my little thumper." I cooed looking over Charlie's shoulder at my baby.

"Aww, I'm really going to be a grandpa. I can't believe this is happening. Oh Bella, how do you expect me to be mad when I see this?" He asked in a sad, but happy tone. I laughed.

"I know how you feel. Oh and by the way, we're going to have a full house tomorrow. Jacob called earlier to check on me so I invited him over for the news. I figured he had a right to know. He doesn't know about Edward and me. I also called Edward and told him that he needs to come over tomorrow with his parents. I hung up on him before he could ask questions. But, if Carlisle is okay with it, then I'm going to ask him to be my doctor. I can't imagine anyone else that I could trust like I trust Carlisle. I only hope Edward doesn't try to deny me. I don't think he would but that's the other reason why I want Jake there—so that he can vouch for the last time I was with him if it comes to that."

"I'm so proud of you, Bells. You're being very adult about this whole situation. You're only 17 years old and you're already taking care of that baby. How could any dad be disappointed in a daughter like you?" He asked. That did it for me. All the traitor tears rolled down my cheeks as I flew onto my dad's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He rocked me back and forth like a baby and here I am—pregnant with a baby.

"Shh, its okay, Bells. We'll get through this. I'll stick with you even if that boy doesn't." He soothed me.

"I know, dad. Thank you." I sniffled into his shoulder. He snickered at me.

"Hey, what do you say we go watch a movie or something to try and unwind a little before tomorrow?" He suggested.

Sniffle. "Yea, that sounds great." I agreed.

Charlie and I sat around on the sofa all night watching horror movies. I felt so relieved and worry free as I relaxed with my understanding father. I'm not as worried about Edward turning me down anymore. If he doesn't want to be a part of this baby's life, then he won't have to. But I really don't want my child to grow up in a broken home. But what am I expecting, for him to marry me? No, I don't even want that. What if he wanted to be with me? I doubt he would but could I do that if he wanted me to? Not yet. That would take time. I can't deny that I'm attracted to him but I don't think I could be with him, yet. Maybe in time if he ever wanted that. I think I'm just jumping too far ahead into a future that might not happen.

After about three movies we called it a night and headed to bed. I was so exhausted by that time that I was out by the time I hit my mattress. Being pregnant can take a lot out of a person. Thankfully I slept through the night dream free—at least I couldn't remember any of them.

The next morning, I woke up wide awake for the first time in two weeks. I felt so rejuvenated and relieved. I walked down the stairs with a bounce in my step. Charlie must have noticed because he started smiling brightly at me.

"So, you ready for today?" He asked. I didn't know what he was talking about at first but it hit me full force when I remembered. I have to tell Edward that he is going to be a daddy. I'm so not looking forward to this. Why can't this be a school day?

"No, not really but I'll manage. The worst that could happen is him choose not to be around." I said.

"Well, I doubt he will do that." Charlie tried to relax me. It didn't work, at all.

"I don't know. We will just have to wait and see. But I guess we should go ahead and get it over with." I suggested.

"What about breakfast?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat something if I need to but I'm okay for now." I assured him.

"Alright well I guess if you want to do this then make the call."

"Okay, I'm going to call Jacob first." I walked over to the phone and dialed Jake's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Jake greeted.

"Hey, Jake, it's me. Um, I'm ready for you to come over." I said quietly.

"Okay, I'll be there in 15." He hung up.

I hung up and dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello? Bella?" Edward asked into the phone.

"Yea, it's me. Could you guys come on over?" I asked.

"Uh, yea, we're on our way. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, Edward, everything is fine…for now. Just hurry and we'll explain everything when you get here." I told him.

"We?"

"Yea. Me and my dad." I informed him.

"Okay, is this bad?" He asked nervously.

I paused. "Not really. It depends on how you look at it; just get here soon. I have to go." I hung up on him.

"They all coming?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Yes. They'll be here as soon as possible." I started to cry.

"Oh Bells, come here." He told me, hearing me sniffle. I walked in there to him and cried on his shoulder again. I don't know why I was crying. Maybe I'm just scared of what he's going to say.

About 15 minutes later, Jacob came barreling through the door. He saw me sitting with Charlie and noticed the tissues in my hands. "Aw, Bells, what is it? Did something happen?" He asked, coming to sit next to me.

"Sort of but you have to wait until Edward gets here. I'm going to tell you all at once." I told him while resting my head on his shoulder. He nodded and said okay.

"'Sup Charlie?" Jake asked casually.

"Jacob." Charlie said without looking at him.

"What's with the cold shoulder, old man?"

"There is no cold shoulder. You just have a guilty conscience." Charlie pointed.

"Dad." I scolded him. He smiled wickedly.

"I don't have a guilty conscience. I've done nothing wrong." Jacob stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you haven't." Charlie said with heavy sarcasm. He was so messing with Jake.

"No, you haven't, Jake, just ignore him. Dad, cut it out." I ordered with a laugh.

"You know, any normal father wouldn't have even let him in the house after everything you two have done." Charlie argued.

"Well, he's not the one on trial today. He's just here to back me up if there is any name calling." I think that might have been a little too much information.

"What are you talking about? Who would be name calling?" Jake asked. I noticed Charlie peaking out the window.

"Well, we're about to find out. They're here." Charlie said this like the little girl on Poltergeist. It creeped me out.

I took in a shaky breath while Charlie went to open the door. He was kind enough to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen but he didn't even acknowledge Edward. He promised to behave though. He knew how it happened and knew that I and he both were equally guilty. The Cullen's walked into the living room casually enough. I could see the nerves that they were trying to hide.

Edward seen me and smiled. He started toward me but Charlie cut him off by sitting next to me before he could. He sat next to Jake instead. They did their handshake thing and whispered to each other for a minute before Carlisle spoke up.

"So, Bella, you invited us over here with some news. What's going on?" Carlisle asked kindly. I don't know how much he's going to like me after I tell him that his son got me pregnant. Everyone looked to me expectantly. Charlie nudged me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jacob, and Charlie, you already know; I found out recently that I am three and a half weeks pregnant." I said quietly only looking at Carlisle. No one said anything. "Carlisle, I understand if you don't want to but I was wondering if you would be my doctor for the duration of my pregnancy because I'm keeping the baby."

"Of course I will, Bella. I'll do anything I can to help you and I'll gladly deliver the baby for you but why didn't you just come see me at work or at my home? You could've asked me then." He suggested. They didn't understand what I was saying.

"But Bella, I wore a condom and you were on the pill. How could you get pregnant?" Jacob asked, beginning to worry. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Charlie."

"Oh, Jake, you're not the one who needs to apologize; honestly, Bella has done enough apologizing for everyone." Charlie told him in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't think I understand what you're saying." Carlisle said. "Bella, why exactly did you invite all of us here?"

"So I'm not the dad?" Jacob asked in a sad tone. I almost laughed at the disappointment in his voice.

"No, Jacob, you're not the dad." I sighed.

"So who is?" Carlisle asked.

"I am." Edward said next to Jacob.

Everyone turned to look at him, except for Charlie and me. Wow, he caught on pretty quick.

"Is this true, Bella?" Esme spoke up this time. I nodded. "When did this happen?"

"The night you two went away on the business trip. It wasn't planned but we sort of got drunk and one thing led to another. It was the only time it happened and we agreed to keep it to ourselves." Edward explained to his parents.

"So, you are the daddy?" Jacob asked, looking at Edward, still lost.

"Yea, I guess I am." Edward said in a calm voice.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jacob muttered, mostly to himself.

"Oh my. Did you not think to use protection?" Esme asked both of us.

"Well, mom, we were kind of drunk and not really thinking about what we were doing, so I guess not." Edward said sarcastically.

"Yea, Bella has been very responsible about the whole thing. She's already been to the doctor and started her vitamins and she has a picture of its little heart." Charlie spoke on my behalf. I smiled at him.

"Can I see it?" Edward asked quietly. I looked at him surprised.

"All it is is a black spot on film. There's nothing to see." I told him. He looked at me then as if I had lost my mind.

"I want to see it, Bella." He demanded.

"Edward, son, calm down. If Bella doesn't want to show you then she doesn't have to." Carlisle said to his son.

"It's my baby too. I can see it if I want to." Edward challenged his dad. He looked at me expectantly.

"Edward, you don't have to say that. I-I-I don't think I want to show it to you." I said, looking away.

"Bella, just show the boy his kid, or what's there of it." Charlie insisted. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes.

"No. Look, I just called you here to tell you. I thought that you had a right to know. And I wanted someone I trust to deliver my baby—"

"_Our_ baby." Edward interrupted. I looked at him with a scowl on my face. He looked back at me shocked.

"Bella, I will gladly take care of you and the baby." Carlisle told me as he watched Edward and I stare each other down. This was going nowhere good.

"I can't believe you two slept together and you got her pregnant? Who does that?!" Jacob shouted while standing up. He turned to look at Edward.

"Oh so it's okay for you to sleep with her whenever you feel like it but it's not okay for us to get drunk and do it by accident?" Edward snapped at Jacob.

"NO, it's not!" Jacob spat at him.

"Hey now, you boys need to calm down. There's no need for this. What is your deal anyway, Jake? You should be relieved it's not your kid." Charlie said, standing up.

I stayed put. I looked at my feet on the floor. I saw Carlisle stand in my peripheral. I guess he was going to help Charlie keep those two from killing each other…again. Esme came to sit next to me then.

"Bella, honey, don't worry about those two. Everything's going to work out for the best. This is great news. Maybe a little too soon but happy anyways." Esme tried to soothe me.

I nodded but knew it wasn't because I'm not going to let them be a part of this baby's life. While we were discussing everything, I couldn't help but think of the things Edward told me about his dreams. He wants to move out of this place and become a big time doctor. He might even open up his own business or something. I can't take that away from him. I won't. I don't care what he says; he is going to forget about this baby. I can do this on my own. That's why I wouldn't show him the picture. Even something as small as a picture can have a huge impact on a person—especially a parent.

"Esme, you have to help me. Tell him that he can't be a part of this baby's life. Tell him that he needs to live his life. Please." I begged her in a whisper. Her eyes got wide at first.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because, I'm not going to take away his life. This is my burden to bear and I refuse to let him give up his life because of it. I refuse to do it." I shook my head back and forth mechanically.

"Bella, Edward is a very honest person just like his father; there is no way in the world he would go for that and we wouldn't want it. We want to be with this child." She tried to convince me but it wasn't working. I have made up my mind.

"Too bad, for him. I'm sorry to hurt you but I had to tell you all. If I didn't then I wouldn't have been able to face him again. But he doesn't have a choice." I informed her.

I stood up then and everyone was still arguing. Jacob and Edward were getting very close to taking a swing at each other. Great, we're back to this again. "Everyone, stop!" I yelled. They all froze and stared at me. "Carlisle, I would still like for you to be my O.B. but Edward, the only reason I called you here was to tell you what was going on but I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it so don't try: I want you to leave. I won't bother you again. Go about your life; I don't want you to raise this child. It's my burden to bear and that's my final decision." I didn't look at any of them.

I heard everyone gasp and I saw Edward walk up to me. He tilted my chin up. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere. This is my baby too."

"Edward, you have dreams and goals and you're going to complete them without the responsibility of a child. I can handle this by myself." I told him with strong conviction.

He shook his head at me and said no. "You aren't going to do this to me, Bella. If you didn't want me to be a part of this life then you shouldn't have said anything to me about it. How the hell do you expect me to pretend like I don't have a baby in the oven?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Easily, you just do."

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked. Everyone was looking at me as if I had lost all sense. Why can't they understand my point?

"No, you can't and I won't! You can't take my baby away from me; I won't let you!" Edward nearly shouted at me. I cringed away from him.

"Bella, this is unnecessary; Edward wants to take care of his child so why are you trying to stop him?" Carlisle asked.

"Because, I'm not going to let him throw everything away for the baby. I don't have dreams; I'm not going anywhere." I argued.

"Well, I'm not either unless you go with me." Edward announced.

"This is too fucked up. I'm out of here." Jacob announced angrily. I didn't try to stop him from leaving. I can't deal with him right now anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Edward. Just leave please. I can't talk about this anymore. There is nothing more to talk about." I said forcefully.

"You're right. There is nothing more to talk about because I'm going to raise my baby—with you and you can't stop me." He said, matter-of-factly.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Why can't you just take this chance to leave and make something of yourself? I don't understand. Why can't you be like any other guy our age and not want a kid?" I demanded.

"Because I'm not, Bella. You didn't do this by yourself so get over it! I'm not going anywhere." This time he did shout it at me.

"Hey, why don't you calm down? She doesn't need this stress." Charlie ordered Edward.

"He's right, son, you need to lower your voice. Why don't you two go somewhere private to discuss this while we discuss this?" Carlisle suggested to Edward and me.

"That's a great idea, dad. Come on." Edward ordered me, heading upstairs to my room.

I looked back at Charlie and he gave me a look that said 'go now.' I sighed and walked up to my room. Edward was sitting on my bed when I walked in. "Bella, why are you doing this to me?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I can't live with myself if I take away everything for you when you have a choice." I tried to explain to him.

He looked up at me with anger and sadness in his eyes. "A baby is not a choice. You can't choose to be a father or not. Even if I were to walk away from this I would still be the father and I would always know that I have a baby out there somewhere. That's not who I am, Bella. Besides that, I want to do this. I want to be in our baby's life, with you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap and rested his head on my chest and put his hand on my flat belly.

"Edward—"

"Bella," he interrupted. "I can still go to school. I can't believe that is your reasoning for me to forget about you. That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard. Love, I can go to college and take care of you emotionally and financially. Do you not trust that?"

"I don't need you to take care of me." I argued. I could tell that I was losing this argument.

"Well the baby does. Do you really want our child to grow up fatherless? Is that what you would've wanted for yourself?" He turned it around on me leaving me with no argument.

"I guess not." I gave in. I looked down at him and he smiled up at me smugly. He knows he won.

"Exactly. So it's settled then. I will raise this baby with you. We will do it together and there will be no more arguments." He stated with a nod of his head. He laughed up at my pained expression. "What, do you not want me around that bad?"

"No, that's not it. You know I always want you around but everything is just so complicated now. I mean, what do we do now?" I asked in a helpless tone.

"Well, first we go tell our parents and then we set you up an appointment with my dad. Too bad I'm not a doctor all ready. I would love to be able to do this for you." He said in a dreamy state.

"Ew. I would rather not." I cringed.

"Why not?" He asked surprised. I looked at him like he was the crazy one now.

"Because, you would never look at me again—well down there anyway." I muttered, blushing.

He smiled mischievously. "Are you planning on letting me down there again or something?"

"Well, you know, pregnant women and their hormones—they crazy. And, guys have needs too. But I'm not suggesting—"

"Bella, I would love to help you out in any way you need as long as you're okay with me getting some thrill from it too. I'd rather you do those things with me since we are having a baby. I don't think other guys really like to have sex with pregnant girls anyway unless they're the father." He said with a laugh.

"Of course you could get some thrill. I wouldn't want to be the only one. And you're probably right. Jake didn't seem too happy about this situation." I stated with a sigh. I hope I didn't completely lose him.

"Was it just me or did he seem disappointed about not being the father?" He asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"No, it wasn't just you." I assured him.

"Hey, look at me." He ordered. I did. He was smiling sweetly at me and then he pressed his lips to mine. "Bella, you have made me happier than I could ever possibly be. We're going to be great parents." He kissed me again. I eagerly kissed him back. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and ran my fingers through his messy hair.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Carlisle started in my doorway. I jumped off of Edward and moved over to my desk. "I didn't mean to frighten you but can I assume that kiss meant that I'm going to be delivering and spoiling my first grandchild?" He asked with a laugh. His face was very hopeful; it made my heart sell.

I laughed. "Yes, Carlisle, everything is fine now—as long as Edward still goes to school to become a doctor." I shot Edward a pointed look. He smiled brightly and nodded his head at me. I smiled in return.

"This is wonderful. Well, let's go downstairs." Carlisle told us.

We walked down to Charlie and Esme waiting for us. They looked up at us hopefully. "Everything is under control. I have talked some sense into her and we're going to be doing this together." Edward assured them. Esme let out a breath she was holding.

"Oh this is amazing. Welcome to the family, Bella. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma!" Esme announced enthusiastically coming over to hug me. I hugged her back and laughed.

"Thank you." I told her and Carlisle.

"Okay, Bella, we need to get down to business." Carlisle stated with a smile and he went on to ask me questions about what I've found out so far. Edward disappeared with Charlie and Esme into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella, can I have a copy of this?" Edward asked while staring at our little thumper's heartbeat on the picture.

"Yes, Edward, you can. The other copy is on top of the fridge in the brown envelope." I directed him.

"Thank you, love." He turned back toward the kitchen and Carlisle started where he left off.

Everything was set up after that day. Edward stayed with me throughout the weekend—he slept on the couch, though. I had an appointment with Carlisle the following Monday after school.

School. What a drag. I don't know how I'm going to deal with all the upcoming bullshit, but I have Edward by my side to help me through it. I'm so glad he talked me out of pushing him away. I wouldn't be able to do this without him and I can already tell that he is going to make such an amazing father.

* * *

**Please please please comment. This is a big change in Bella's life for her, Edward, and Jacob to a certain extent so let me know what you think. Do you think Jacob with ever forgive Bella and Edward or will he never speak to them again what's your opinion?**


	10. Hormones

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Okay we are now a one week ahead of that horrid day of confessions. Her and Jake made up and he said that he better be the god father (but he isn't over it and now he feels that he has lost Bella completely…is he right and does he have some dirty plan up his sleeve?); Edward was happy with that. Everything is back to normal now except for Bella being pregnant and her raging hormones and yes…even the sexual ones lol. But that little agreement between her and Edward doesn't make them bound to each other or anything so whatever Bella does doesn't make her a cheater. They are not yet in love with each other either; they are attracted and maybe a little crush but not love like her and Jacob have. But now there's a baby so I guess we will just have to wait and see how things go with Jake.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Huh? I shuffled a little in my bed before looking at my alarm clock. It was only eight pm. How can one person possibly sleep so much on a freaking Wednesday night from the time they got home from school till the time they wake up the next day. It's becoming pathetic.

"Yea?" I hollered at whoever was knocking on my door. It's probably Edward coming to check on me…again. He comes to see me every day but I'm usually asleep so he waits on me to wake up or at least comes to tell me goodnight. He's so overprotective about the baby to the point I just want to slap him and tell him to fuck off sometimes but other times it makes me want to cry to see him care so much.

The door opened and to my surprise, Jake walked in. "Hey, sleepy head. Sorry to wake you." He said with a sheepish grin. I smiled in return. He is taking this whole thing so well.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind if I get to see you." I laughed, holding out my hand to him. He took it and sat on the bed with me.

"How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Charlie ordered pizza." Jake informed me. I felt so bad about abandoning my cooking duties but I couldn't help it. I was always exhausted.

"No, I'm fine. I ate earlier before I lay down. What are you doing here?" I asked while rubbing up and down my best friends arm. He seemed to be enjoying it.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. I never get to see you anymore without Edward. I've kind of wanted some alone time with you." He sighed looking down at our hands. "I miss you, Bells."

I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm here, Jake. I'm not going anywhere; at least not for a while." I smiled at him. He looked back down to my lips and licked his before kissing me again. The kiss was rough and urgent even though there was no urgency.

I kissed him back while throwing my arm around his neck. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss while our tongues wrestled in our mouths. I let out a soft moan before pulling away. I had to breathe eventually. He looked at me with lust filled eyes before attacking my throat. "Jake, baby, calm down. Not so rough."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't help myself. Bella, can you please," he panted into my neck before pulling back to look me in the eye. "Please, please, please, give me a blow job?" He begged.

I started rolling with laughter. He just begged me for a blow job; oh my goodness. He started looking at me with a puppy dog face—there's no way I can resist that. "Okay, okay. Get up here, but don't tell Edward about this. I don't think that he would get mad but then again…" I said trying to contain laughter once more. Jake jumped up to where I was sitting and smiled at me like a kid being told he can open one present under the Christmas tree.

"Thank you so much, Bella. Every since the first time you did this to me I've wanted it sooo bad." He explained.

"It's cool, Jakey. Now pull your pants down." I demanded with a mischievous grin on my face. He smiled eagerly in return working even faster to get his pants around his ankles.

As soon as they were on the floor, I crawled in between his legs and greedily took his member into my mouth. I heard him moan and his head hit the wall behind him. I ran my tongue up and down his hard on as I bobbed my head in his lap. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and writhed against my face forcing his dick further into my throat.

"Fuck, Bella! That shit feels so damn good." He panted, slamming his hips into my face once more. I moved my hands around to his back on the top of his hips right above his ass and gripped on while he basically fucked me in the face…again. I liked it though. I loved the sounds that he makes when his dick is in my mouth. I can almost cum from the sound of him getting off…but definitely not from the sound of my door opening.

"What the fuck?!" Edward yelled behind me. Shit. Why didn't Jake lock the damn door like he does any other time? I jumped up off of Jacob and threw his pants at him. Edward turned around long enough for Jake to get dressed.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked quietly. I hate that he had to see that.

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?!" Jacob snapped from behind me.

"Well, excuse me, but I come here every night to see Bella. Don't you have any one else to suck you off?" Edward yelled at Jacob.

"Both of you stop it. Edward, you know about Jake and I so don't be so surprised and Jacob, stop being so rude. We can finish later." I told the both of them. Jake smiled at my last comment and Edward glared at me for saying that.

"What, so you're just going to pick up where you left off as soon as I leave?" Edward asked, baffled.

"No—"I said at the same time Jake said, "Yes." I gave him a pointed look to shut up and get out. He did both with a dramatic sigh and a glare at Edward. I laughed at his childish behavior.

"Bella that just did _not_ look right." Edward said, cringing.

I laughed nervously. "Sorry you had to see that. We get a little crazy—well he gets a little crazy sometimes. Honestly, he becomes a downright mad man. Good thing you walked in now and not later; there's no telling what we would've ended up doing." I told him truthfully. He cringed even more before walking over to the bed. He was going to sit down but I guess he thought better of it and took the rocking chair instead.

"How often does this happen?" He asked.

"It hasn't happened since before I slept with you. This is the first time we've done anything in a while so the poor boy has been deprived." I answered with an eye roll. He laughed at me.

"Yea well, he's not the only one. So is it like an obligation or something?" He didn't seem to happy about Jake and me but he knew about it.

"Not a spoken one but if we really want some then we just call the other person up. It's only because we trust and know each other and Jake is still a little shy—_that_ way—with other girls. He can flirt and grope and kiss but when it comes down to it, he's worried that he will mess up." I snickered.

"But, Bella, you're pregnant. Shouldn't you be taking it easy in the whole sex department?"

"Edward, sex is not going to hurt the baby. Just ask your father and he'll tell you. And besides, my hormones are out of whack. I have to take care of my needs too you know." I tried to soothe him.

"I still don't like him touching you like that though. I feel like I should be the one doing those things with you, not him. I'm the father of that baby, not him." He whined.

"Just because I have sex with Jake and not you doesn't make you any less of the father." I walked over to him and held his hand. "I swear, sometimes you can be more emotional than me."

He laughed at me and stood up. "I'm sorry. I'll try to over look this but it's not going to be easy."

2 Weeks Later:

"Mmm, mommy like that? Huh? Does the baby like that? Yea. I think mommy likes it a lot." Jacob cooed in between my legs. He was ramming his thick fingers inside of me and taking an occasional lick. I was literally losing my mind. We were at Edward's house but he was downstairs making me some food. Jacob had come with me because he was already at my house and I needed a ride. My truck had stopped working. So now, here we are, in Edward's bedroom fucking around.

I had no intentions of doing anything like this while I was here. We were all just hanging around, watching movies on Edward's bed until I got a craving for some pancakes. As soon as Edward had walked out the door, Jake was pulling my pants off. I tried to stop him but as soon as he slipped his fingers in me and started talking dirty, I gave up. Edward is going to flip when he walks in here and sees us like this. It's a good thing his parents aren't home. But, honestly, right now, I could care less. My hormones were in overdrive right about now.

I heard Edward coming up the stairs about ten minutes and two orgasms later. "Jake, get up, Edward's coming." I pushed him off of me and hastily pulled my pants up, just in time too.

"Here, sorry it took so long. I just wanted to make them just…right…" Edward trailed off and everything got silent—except for Jake and mine's labored breathing. "Are you two okay?"

"Yea, everything's great." Jacob said, not looking at Edward or me. I looked away from Edward too.

"Oh you have got to be kid—I walk away for ten minutes and you two can't keep your hands to yourselves!! For peat's sake! Can't you two ever get a grip? Am I going to have to separate the two of you when I turn my back?" Edward shouted at us, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was becoming an almost every day thing. He would either walk in on Jake and me doing something or he would just know. He played the parent a lot of the time. One time he actually popped Jacob on the hand for grabbing my ass right in front of him and it wasn't a playful slap either.

**Flashback:]**

It was a Saturday night and we were all having dinner together: Me, Edward, Jake, Charlie, and Alice. Carlisle and Esme had another meeting of some sort so they couldn't make it. Jasper and the other Cullen's were at a party; Alice didn't want to go to the party so she came with us to the diner. We were sitting at a round table in a private part of the restaurant where there weren't many people. Jake and Edward were sitting on either side of me with Charlie and Alice across from us. We were all talking casually about anything and everything, especially the baby. But while everyone was conversing, Jake slipped his hand under the table and started rubbing my center. I had a skirt on so he wasted no time to rush up under it and start adding firm pressure to my sensitive spot. I gasped.

Edward looked at me and then down in my lap and grew angry. Thankfully Alice held Charlie's attention and we were practically invisible to them. "Jacob, stop it right now." Edward scolded him in a low voice. I kept quiet, trying to imagine I was somewhere else.

"No." Jacob said with a defiant grin. Oh no.

"Now!" Edward whisper-screamed. By this time, Jacob had slipped inside of my panties and started fingering me slowly—just enough so that I can feel him and him me. Then, the situation got so much more awkward and erotic at the same time; Edward placed his hand over Jake's in between my legs and tried to pry him off of me. The only thing his did was make me imagine both of them fingering me at the same time. I had to stifle a moan. Edward tried harder but ended up guiding Jake's hand in and out of me faster. Finally Charlie asked Edward a question and Edward yanked his hand away, as did Jake.

Everything calmed down a bit until we were leaving and Jake grabbed my ass as I was walking. I giggled a bit but it was still weird because I was holding hands with Edward. Edward halted our walking and dropped my hand. He walked in front of Jake—who was watching him nervously, knowing he had been caught—and grabbed his hand and smacked down on it as hard as he could causing a loud slapping sound.

"Now, don't let me catch you doing it again." Edward warned Jake while releasing his hand and pulling me forward. Jake held his hand to his chest and rubbed it with his bottom lip jutted out murmuring, 'Ow.'

The sad part about the whole situation was how serious it was. There was no humor in what Edward did or Jake's reaction. Jake didn't touch me again for the rest of the night.

**End Flashback.**

So now here we are, in Edward's bedroom, on his bed, getting scolded…again. We couldn't help ourselves. Jake was always horny and here lately I have been too. I'm either really horny or really angry or too tired for either. Right now I was a little scared of getting grounded from Jake.

"This is seriously getting ridiculous. I can't believe I can't leave the room for ten minutes without you two trying to fuck. And you're on my bed! What the hell, man? Don't you have any respect?" Edward asked, looking at Jacob.

"Dude, I'm so sorry but she was just looking so, so…I don't know. Something hit me and I had to touch her." Jake explained in an aroused tone. I looked away from both of them.

"So hold her damn hand or something!" Edward threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Ugh, I can't be a fucking babysitter. We're going to have to figure some shit out and we're going to do it right now."

"Okay, so let's figure some shit out." Jacob had to have the last word. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, we're going to have to make a schedule or at least go by one." Edward told Jacob. Jake looked at him to continue. "We can't—_I_ can't be around you two together. I'm surprised I can ever keep anything I eat down. So we need to come up with a time when we can see Bella…separately." Edward said, speaking only to Jacob.

"Fine with me. I get her at nights so therefore I get her in the mornings too. I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't mind me staying the night." Jake said, crossing his arms. I kept my mouth shut; I planned to bust their balls when they were finished if I didn't like the plan. This idea is ridiculous anyway.

Edward scoffed. "I don't think so. You are not spending the night with her. If anyone spends the night with her it should be me but I think Bella should have her nights to herself." Thank you, Edward. Jacob huffed but didn't argue. "Having said that, I call dibs on the two classes we have together." Oh no, they're making plans during school? Great.

"Okay, that works, I have her in the other two and I have her during lunch." Jacob claimed.

"No, that will be all of us because that is Alice's time with Bella." Edward corrected him. Jacob huffed once more. "Oh, I also pick her up in the mornings; that way I can remind her to take her vitamins." I snickered at that one. I always forget to take those stupid horse pills.

"Fair enough but since you have her all the time during the week, then I get her on the weekends." Jake said with a grin. Yea, I seriously doubt that Edward is going to let that one happen.

"Hell no! You can have her Sunday afternoon and evening but Bella stays the night at my house on the weekends." Edward announced. "Have you not noticed her coming home with me every Friday?"

"No, I thought you were just her ride! Why in the hell does she have to stay with you on the weekends and where does she sleep?" Jake asked. I love how they're talking about me as if I'm not even here.

"It depends on what Bella wants. She can sleep wherever she wants. And she stays here so that I can take care of her like I'm supposed to do. I try to keep her stress free and it's easier to do that when she's here rather than Charlie staring over my shoulder when I'm there and plus that, it gives her and Alice some quality time together." It was all true.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Well, how about you get her every other weekend and same for me. I can take care of her at my house or at hers just fine. And we can have mad sex whenever we want." Jacob added on with a wink at me.

"See, that's exactly why I don't want her alone with you. Because all you care about is sex and I don't like you using the mother of my child as your pussy!" Edward shouted.

"You don't know shit. I'm not using her; we've been doing this since before you came along and knocked her up! You know what, why don't you just forget about her and let me take care of her? I'll gladly take this responsibility off of your hands." Jake snapped. I jerked my head to him and looked at him like he had grown another head; Edward did the same but he turned angry very quickly.

"So that's what this is about? You want my kid. You wish that you were the father instead of me. That's fucked up!" Edward shouted at him in disgust. "Well sorry to break it to you but this baby is mine and Bella's; not yours, so just get the thought of you fathering my child out of your head because it will not happen!"

"Whatever. Me and Bella love each other. We would make a better pair for raising a child then you and her. You don't even want to be with her, I do. So why don't you quit acting like you care and just be the dad and that's it! Let Bella and me live our life." Jake said with an angry scowl on his face.

"That's bullshit! Just because this happened while we were drunk doesn't mean that I don't care for her. I want to raise this child because of Bella and because it is my spawn, not because it's my duty. Bella gave me the chance to walk away but I wouldn't do that because she's my best friend. I love her and I love this baby. So why don't _you_ just be her _friend_ and let _us _live our life!" Edward countered.

"Why don't you both shut the hell up before I start ignoring you again? Do you want that to happen?" I asked with my hands waving in the air like a mad man. I couldn't take anymore of this. It was getting way out of hand. I can't believe Jake really wants to be the father of mine and Edward's baby. It's impossible on so many levels. I would never try to replace Edward and I know that what he's been doing for me isn't out of necessity but because he does care about me. I also know that Jake really does love me but I didn't think that he loved me that much. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not going to choose between them; I can't do that. Why do guys always have to put us girls into these stupid situations? "You two need to stop fighting about ridiculous stuff. I'm going to solve this problem now." They were both looking at me with a hint of fear in their eyes. They must really not want to lose me again. Good, I like it when they take me seriously. "Edward, I'm sorry for disrespecting you like we did. It won't happen again. There is not going to be a schedule for when you guys can spend time with me. Edward always comes over to pick me up in the mornings and drops me off.

"He also spends a little time with me after school. I can hang out with both of you during school and Edward, instead of me staying at your house on the weekends—Charlie subtly let me know that he doesn't like it—we can have lunch together and I can hang out with you and Alice at your house for a while after that. Sometime in between those hours, Jake, you and I can hang out but we are not going to be going at it like rabbits the whole time I'm with you. I can only take so much. But Jake, there will be no arguments on days that Edward and I have an ultra sound appointment or a check up for the baby. Those are our times, so don't ask to come.

"Other than that, I will tell you if I change my mind. Oh, and Edward is the father and it's going to stay that way so there's no point in you guys arguing over who would be a better father and that's final. And, Jake, don't insult Edward's motives again and same for you, Edward. Now I don't want to hear anything else about the matter because I'm hungry. Edward please hand me my pancakes and thank you for them. Jake, don't touch me again while we're around Edward or out with him or anything. The only time you can touch me is when we are completely alone at your house or my house—now I am finished. Shut up and watch the movie." I took in a breath and started eating my pancakes. They both kind of stared at me for a few moments. I tried to ignore them but they eventually turned back to the movie.

"So, Bella…I hear you're pregnant. Is that true?" Jessica asked trying to keep the surprise out of her tone. The rumors have just now started going around thanks to Jake blabbing to his friend James that Edward had knocked me up.

"Yea, it is." I said, not looking at her. I am now seven weeks pregnant. I'm still not showing really but it's only a matter of time.

"Who is the dad?" She wasn't going to drop it.

"How do you not already know this, Jess? Everyone has been talking about it." I said with an annoyed sigh.

"Well, everyone is saying its Edward Cullen's kid but I just wanted to make sure they weren't lying so that I could set them straight if they were. Is it really his?" She asked. Yea, like that was really her reason for asking me. She just wants more gossip.

"Yea, Jessica, the baby is Edward's. Now can we please drop it?" I pleaded with her. I was already agitated because my baby seems to be the only thing worth discussing around here. Whatever happened to people asking me how I was feeling—not that I like that either but it's better than having to explain myself about the dad over and over again.

"Okay, sorry. So is he going to stick around?" She asked this as if it were impossible.

"_Jessica_! Of course he is. Now, please, drop it!" I snapped. Why does everyone think he's going to bail on me? Edward isn't like that. I know I had my doubts at first but that's natural for a teen mother. Then again, others that have been in this situation didn't leave a good reputation for teen dads. I just wish everyone would but the hell out. Edward is getting sick of it too. He doesn't like people questioning his ways with me and the baby. I honestly can't wait till after we graduate which will be soon. I think I will be about six months prego when we graduate; then Edward and I will be getting a three bedroom apartment together. One room is for me, another room is for our little baby, and the last room is for Edward.

Jessica didn't say another word to me during the entire class. I probably wouldn't have listened to her anyway; my mind drifted off to a big Indian boy with short black hair. Yea, he is pretty delicious and I seriously cannot wait to get him inside of me again. All we've done is four-play and I really want to just go buck wild, so I'm riding home with him today. Well, that's if he isn't busy; I'm about to find out.

I started typing him a text message: _Jake, hey, are you busy after school 'cuz I really need some loving' if you know what I'm saying._

After about ten seconds I got a reply: _LOL. I'm never too busy for you, baby. But you can tell Edward. I'm not arguing with him about it; I'll just lose anyway._

_-Don't worry about him. I'll text him right now and tell him that I'm going home with you. Give me two seconds._

_-Okay._

I punched in my text to Edward: _Hey, Eddie, I'm going to go home with Jake today. I really need to talk to him alone, it's urgent. So, don't wait after for me, we're going to head straight to his car but I'll call you when I'm home and you can come see me then._

He replied back quickly; I hope he's not mad: _Um, yea, I gotcha. I understand but don't let him get too rough, please, Bella. But I think I'll just see you tomorrow. Emmet wanted to hang out tonight after he got home from football practice. And you might want Jake to pick you up tomorrow morning too because Em said it's going to be an all nighter. I might not get up in time but I'll just see you after school tomorrow. _

That's weird. He never usually passes up time with me. Huh, oh well. At least he's not mad. I replied: _Okay, that's cool. What are you guys doing, anyway? Could I join you?_

_-No. It's just going to be Emmet and myself. And we're just going to be doing guy stuff, you know. Uh, Football, and I don't know. I'll talk to you tomorrow after school._

_-Why? Aren't you coming to lunch and class? I was hoping to sit with you today; I think the baby misses you because that's usually the only time I do. LOL. JK._

_-I don't think so. Emmet wanted to meet up at the beginning of lunch and I don't know how long it's going to take. He said he wanted to talk to me about something so I'll just see you later._

_-Okay, see ya. Call me tonight, please._

_-If I have time._

_-Whatever._

_-Yea. Bye._

_-I said whatever._

_-I said bye._

_-Don't get an attitude, Edward._

_-You don't get an attitude, Bella._

_-What is your problem?_

_-What is yours?_

_-I don't have one!_

_-Neither do I! Look, why don't you just leave me alone and talk to Jacob or something!_

What the fuck? _Fuck you, Edward. Don't text me back._

_-Fine, I won't._

_-I meant now, dipshit._

_-Bitch. _No he did not just call me a bitch. I'm going to kill him!

_-Where the fuck are you?_

_-Not with you._

_-Edward. Where. Are. You._

_-None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business._

_-You know what, don't fucking call me tonight or any night! Don't talk to me again until you can apologize!_

_-Or, you can do what you just said while I go find me a fuck buddy!_

Low blow. That one hurt. _Fine. You just do that. But hey, stay away from the liquor and use a condom. Don't want another mistake like me!_

_-Fuck you, Bella Swan. I don't need your shit right now or ever for that matter. Jacob was right. You two do belong together!_

_-What the hell does that have to do with anything?! Quit being an asshole, Edward. What is your damn problem?_

_-You are my fucking problem. Goodbye._

What in the hell just happened? He says I have mood swings. Did he just tell me goodbye because of the conversation or goodbye for good? Either way I have a really sick feeling in my stomach. Everything was fine this morning and now he isn't going to come to class and he's not going to pick me up in the morning? What is going on with him?

I walked to lunch in a doom and gloom mood. I was looking around for Edward, hoping that he and Emmet had cancelled their plans—whatever they were—by some miracle. I wish I knew what was wrong with him. I gathered my lunch and took my seat at the table with Jake and the rest of the Cullens.

Wait—the _rest_ of the Cullens? "Emmet, what are you doing here?" I asked Emmet sitting with Rosalie. Edward was the only one missing at the table.

"Uh, eating, I guess…" He answered questioningly. He looked at me with a confused expression probably matching mine.

"I thought you had to talk to Edward about your plans tonight." I inquired. He looked like he had no idea as to what I was talking about. What the hell is going on?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bells. I don't have any plans with Edward and I didn't have to talk to him either. Did he tell you that he was going to be with me?" Emmet asked with a shocked look on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes, you know where he is, don't you?" I asked accusingly growing very nervous—I don't think I want to know this answer.

Emmet looked down nervously before looking to Rose. He leaned forward over the table and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Bella, he ditched with Lauren Mallory. He said that he told you. He also said that you were planning on riding home with Jake so he didn't have to be back."

As soon as I heard who he was ditching with, I felt my face get hot. I grew even angrier as he spoke to me. Why would he be leaving with _her_? Maybe he was serious about finding himself a fuck buddy. That was when it dawned on me: he's pissed at me about Jacob. That asshole is trying to get back at me! Well fuck him! I don't need him. I'll show his ass the real bitch I can be. I won't call him or text him or even show up to his house. I'll spend all my time with Jacob.

I can't believe he is actually trying to piss me off with this slut! He knew about Jake and me. He has no right to get all anal about it and go off fucking around with whores that I despise! If it were possible I probably would've spit acid all over everyone.

"What is doing with her?" I asked knowingly, keeping my eyes on my tray of food. I felt Jacob squeeze my leg under the table in a comforting gesture.

"He said that he was going to the house and that he didn't want to be disturbed. I'm pretty sure you know what he's doing just as well as everyone else. They were all over each other when they were leaving. It was pretty fucking gross if you ask me." Emmet said in a disgusted tone. He didn't care for Lauren any more than I did, knowing her reputation. She's been with almost every guy who didn't dare use their brains—no, she fucked all the guys who let their faithful soldier guide them. I don't get it; she's disgusting!

Well, that's just fine. "Well, you tell him I said that he and Lauren can keep on fucking each other. Tell him to try to not to knock her up too!" I pushed away from the table and ran to the bathroom like a little girl who just got her hand popped for doing something she wasn't supposed to do. I was so hormonal; and I was becoming very attached to Edward and he turns around and does this?

I faintly heard Jacob and Alice calling for me before Jasper told them to let me go. Jazz always knows when someone just needs space. He can practically sense people's emotions. He's very intuitive. I cried in the bathroom for the rest of lunch until the bell rang. I walked off to class feeling worn out and exhausted. Then when I entered the classroom and seen Jake waving me down, I felt a million times better. At least I had Jake.

"Hey. Don't worry about that asshole. I have a great plan to get him back with that will drive him nuts! But you have to wait till after we get to my house and we have a little fun because I'm going to have to loosen you up for this one." Jake snickered. I automatically smiled back.

"Fine with me. I can't wait to hear your plan. I'm all too willing to make him suffer. I mean, he knew about you and me so I don't understand why he's acting this way. It's not like we're together." I said incredulously.

Jake shrugged. "Hell if I know, Bells. I seriously wouldn't worry about it too much. Let him fuck that slut; he'll realize, very quickly, how big of a mistake it was. Because I can guarantee that you are the best fuck every!" He said enthusiastically, his eyes dancing with excitement and sarcasm.

I laughed, rubbing my belly absentmindedly. "Jake, I'm the only girl you have fucked. I wasn't Edward's first—I'm pretty sure I wasn't anyway." I rolled my eyes at the thought. Edward never seemed like a man-whore or someone who had sex with anyone but he certainly didn't seem like a virgin.

"I don't think so either but still; I don't know how sex can get any better when it's with you." Jake said in a serious tone, shaking his head back and forth as if in an amazed and awed manner. I laughed loudly at him.

Class started then and the rest of the day went as routine—minus Edward-the dick head-Cullen.

I rode home with Jake, eagerly. I was anxious to find out his evil plan and quite frankly—I was very eager to get in his pants but I wasn't in the mood for getting all rough and wild. I'll have to give him a warning before he goes nuts on me.

We pulled into his driveway literally bouncing in our seats from anticipation. I could tell he was excited too because he kept licking his lips and smirking at me while he was driving. I swear, it's times like this that I even forget I'm five and some weeks pregnant.

As soon as the car was parked, Jake and I ran into his house. His father was off fishing with Harry Clearwater so we had the house to ourselves. I walked over to the couch and sat down; Jake came to sit next to me.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me this plan now or later?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him suggestively. He smirked at me expression.

"Later." He purred seductively, crawling toward me with a look on his face that meant danger. I put my hands up against his chest, restraining him. He stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"Be easy, Jake. I don't want to play cave men right now so why don't we do this," I started taking my shirt off, "You sit back and relax while I have my fun and you explain this plan of yours to me." I pushed him back up against the couch and climbed on top of his clothed body. He gulped loudly looking very aroused.

I could feel his manhood under my naked center, straining in the confines of his jeans. I smiled down at him as I slowly released his swollen member. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet while I moved my hand up and down his dick painfully slow. He opened his wallet and pulled out a condom. He looked up to me and grinned. "Should I put it on now?" He asked huskily.

"Yea, I fuck, you talk—the best you can anyway." I smirked at him as he slid the condom on his long shaft. As soon as it was on, I lifted myself over his cock and slid it into my wetness with a loud moan. I moved up and down on top of him slowly. I wanted him to talk to me about his plan so I stopped going up and down and settled for rocking back in forth, wrapping my arm around his neck and telling him to start talking.

"Okay, so I think me and you…should…uh…pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend…around Edward…so that…he can…get…oh…jealous or something." Jake said in between moans and grunts. He had his head lolled on the back of the sofa and his eyes closed. His hands were resting on my hips as I rocked on his lap.

"Very blunt and to the point; nice. I'm in but before we do that, I want to fuck him," I said, looking down at Jacob with a lustful gaze. His head snapped up and he looked shocked. I smiled half heartedly—I was too consumed with his dick to worry about what he thinks about it but what I'm about to say next, I kind of need his approval. "But, I want to fuck him and you both, at the same time. Please don't tell me no. You guys have made out before so I'm pretty…mmm…sure you can survive with…fucking…me together." I breathed out, closing my eyes, just feeling him inside of me.

"Alright, but it needs to happen soon and you have to convince him because if you haven't noticed—we haven't been getting along very well lately." Jake said, lifting me up and thrusting into me one good time. We both cried out at the same time, throwing our heads back as our bodies convulsed together in an amazing burst of bodily fluids and ecstasy.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes trying to calm our breathing, kissing each other passionately every few seconds—didn't really help with the breathing part. "I'm going to call him; I want to do this tonight." I said, climbing off of Jake. I picked up my phone and walked to the kitchen for a drink while dialing Edward's cell. I didn't bother putting my clothes back on but Jake took his shirt off.

The phone rang a good five times before he finally picked it up. "What is it, Bella?" Edward asked rudely as if I had been calling him all afternoon.

I scoffed. "Well, hello to you too, Edward. Are you busy tonight and don't give me the Emmet story, I know what you were doing—or should I say, who you were doing so don't lie?" I asked impatiently.

He was silent for a good 30 seconds before answering. "I guess I'm not then. Why do you ask?" He snapped.

"Because, I want to fuck and I won't take no for an answer." I told him in a demanding tone.

He let out a non humorous laugh. "You have got to be joking right? Are you with Jacob or were you not? Don't you think that one person is enough for one night?" He asked with a real laugh.

I narrowed my eyes at the glass in front of me. How dare he talk to me like that! "Look, Edward, I want to fuck _you_ so either agree to it or I'll just give good old Paul a call; I'm sure he would be willing to fuck me right along with Jacob." I snapped right back at him. Jake was looking at me with his mouth gaping open but his eyes were daring me to say anything else about Paul. I winked at him to show him I'm just trying to piss Edward off. He relaxed a little.

"What do you mean right along with Jacob?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I mean, I want you and Jacob to fuck me at the same time; he's willing but if you don't want to then I'll just call Paul. At least he doesn't need alcohol to fuck me." I hit him with a low blow. I heard him gasp into the phone.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll be at Jake's in no time. See you soon, _baby_." He growled into the phone before hanging up. I laughed as I sat my phone down.

"He will be here soon. I'm assuming his mom is home or else he would have invited us there." I was still laughing as I went to lie on the couch.

"Great, well let's watch some T.V. before he gets here." Jake suggested, lying directly on top of my naked body, resting his head on one of my boobs. I played with his hair while watching the boring sit com on the television.

About twenty minutes later, Edward burst through the door looking very hungry. Neither Jake nor I moved from our spot on the couch as Edward looked at us with his mouth hanging wide open. I can only imagine what it looked like to him—me lying sprawled out on the sofa, butt naked, with Jake lying on my boobs and in between my legs, fully clothed minus a shirt, watching T.V.—it probably looked pretty freaky. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Jacob could've cared less.

"Why am I not surprised?" Edward asked, coming to sit on the end of the couch. He had to lift Jake's feet up and place them on his lap while mine still dangled off either side of the sofa. Jake still hadn't moved any—he seemed utterly bored until I heard him laugh at the program he was watching.

"Sorry, Edward, but we started a little early. But don't worry; we still want you to join us." I told Edward with a wink.

"Well, what in the hell are we waiting for? You want to fuck, so fuck." He ordered cold heartedly.

"Get up, Jacob." I demanded, not taking my eyes off of Edward as I got up from where I was laying.

As I stood, Edward's eyes raked over my naked figure like a hungry animal. He licked his lips despite himself. "Look, I don't want to be here all night so can we just get this over with?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "You don't have to be such an asshole! What is your problem today?" I demanded, slightly losing my arousal. Jacob huffed and walked to the kitchen while I argued with master dickhead.

"Well, for one, I'm not going to be summoned for your pleasure whenever you want—I thought that was what Jacob was for anyway. And two, I'm tired of hearing about you two; I either walk in on it or I have to hear about it. And to top it all off, you're ditching me to come and fuck him! It's all getting pretty old, Bella." He sighed and crossed his arms not looking at me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But don't worry, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. You know what; I'm not even in the fucking mood anymore. Why don't you just leave, you're obviously not wanting this anyway so just fucking go!" I snapped, grabbing my clothes and putting them on. "Jake, can you take me home after Edward leaves?"

"Are you kidding me? I did not just come all the way here to argue for five minutes and then go home—I could've done that over the phone." Edward complained, as if he really cares. All he's worried about is his damn money!

I could feel the tears building in my eyes. "Ugh, maybe you shouldn't have acted like such a prick. Oh well, you'll manage—I'm sure Lauren can keep you satisfied enough. Go fuck her again! So sorry to waste your fucking time, with everything!" I screamed at him, pulling my shirt over my head.

He stood up and walked over to me. "That is none of your business, just like you say this shit is none of my business. But don't worry, I will thoroughly enjoy fucking Lauren and you're right, I don't need to get drunk to fuck her." He said in a menacing tone wearing a sneer on his face.

I gasped and heard Jacob walk into the room just as my tears spilled over. "Hey, that's enough. You can get the fuck out of my house now. Oh, and I'm only going to tell you this once—stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." Jacob ordered Edward.

He shocked the hell out of both of us when he called me his girlfriend. Edward looked at him as if he had gone crazy—I was not about to argue about this too so I pitched in. "Yea, we're officially dating now. I wanted one last taste of you but you shot me down so I took Jake up on his offer. You don't have to worry about me anymore; Jake will take good care of me. We can talk only when it's necessary. And I know I'm being dramatic but if mine and Jacob's relationship is bothering you this much, then I don't think we should be around each other unless we absolutely have to. I can't take the stress anymore. So I guess I'll see you in doctor's appointments and when the baby is born. Until then, goodbye—have fun with your life and Lauren." I turned to walk out of the room.

I found myself in Jacob's bedroom, crying on his bed. I briefly heard them arguing in the living room but eventually Edward left. Jake came in not too long after that and let me cry onto his bare shoulder. He would rock me like a baby and shush me sometimes. I felt him draw little circles all over my back and play with the ends of my hair.

I don't know how long we sat like that but it felt like it lasted hours. I finally sat up and sniffled a few times before asking him to take me home. We arrived at my house right before Charlie. He asked to stay with me but I told him that I wanted to be alone. But on the way there, we discussed the whole dating thing.

"Jake, you didn't have to say that to him—about us dating—it was all ending there anyway. I don't know what got into me to make me call him over in the first place." I whined to Jake while he was driving.

I noticed him roll his eyes. "Bella, it would make me more than happy to date you so why in the world would I hesitate in claiming you as my fake girlfriend? Honestly, I would really love to have you as my real girlfriend. I mean, it's not like we have to pretend or anything." He said shyly.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Jacob Black?" I asked bluntly, grinning largely at him. He's so cute when he's shy.

He laughed nervously. "Uh, I guess I am. Bella Swan, would you be my girlfriend, officially?" He smiled hopefully over at me.

Could I be his girlfriend? He knows I'm pregnant with Edward's baby so that's obviously not a big issue—even though it should be. But I do trust and love him and he can take care of me so why the hell not? It's not like either of us has anything to hide and we're best friends. I think it could work. I looked over to him and he seemed anxious—probably because of my hesitation.

"Okay. We can give it a shot." I smiled reassuringly at him.

He looked over at me, his face full of shock and happiness. He was beaming as the slow smile covered his face. I smiled even bigger in return—my cheeks were starting to hurt. "Really? This is for real? You're really my girlfriend now?"

I giggled. "Yes, silly, I am your girlfriend now." He laughed before taking my hand in his.

"It's about time I won your ass over. I'll be the best second daddy a baby has ever known!" He said enthusiastically, laughing at his own words. I laughed too.

"Yea, I'm sure you will be." I laughed again—he can be so ridiculous at times.

After I gave my new boyfriend a kiss goodbye, I walked into my house in a new light. I felt so giddy and normal for the first time in a while. I have Jake now. Wait till I tell Charlie, he's going to be thrilled.

I was suddenly feeling extremely exhausted and worn down so I settled for taking a nap. Hopefully I would have dreams about my man and my baby—those are the best dreams for me. But as I was lying down, I received a text message from Alice.

_Bella, I don't know what is going on with you and Edward but we have a problem. _I really wasn't in the mood for this discussion.

_What are you talking about, Alice?_

_Has Edward every told you about Tanya? _Who in the hell is that? I've never heard of her in my life.

_No, I've never heard of her. Why?_

_Because, she is his ex-girlfriend and she just moved here—again. She's going to be coming to Forks High and I already know she's going to try and get with him._

I felt a little tinge of jealousy when I read this but I quickly pushed it aside. _Well, that's his problem. I could care less—besides I'm with Jacob now. He can do whatever he wants without worrying about me or the baby._

_What?! I can't believe you're seriously dating Jacob! What happened with you and Edward? Oh no, you didn't kick him out of the baby's life did you, or us, or me?_

_No, Alice. We just won't be spending time together like we usually do. I'll explain it all later and you can tell me about this Tanya chick. But right now, I'm tired and want to sleep. I'll see you at school._

_Okay, Bella, but please try to overlook whatever he did. He really cares about you, that's all and Tanya is a total bitch and she's controlling so yea—we will definitely talk about her._

_Kay, bye, Alice._

_Bye._

I fell asleep not too long after I put my phone down. I didn't know who this Tanya was but I have a feeling I'm not going to like her too much.

* * *

**Comments mean sooo much. Oh and I know-Tanya is in a lot of stories but I had to give Bella some kind of competition other than a one night stand-Lauren. Edward did have sex with her by the way and just to clear it up-Edward only had sex with her because he was pissed at Bella. He is so mad about her and Jacob because he was growing attached to her jsut as Bella is to him but now she is dating Jacob. Too bad for Edward-he lost his baby mama and got a psycho ex-girlfriend. But hey, maybe they will be better off that way. Maybe Bella and Edward just aren't meant to be together. Maybe Edward will give up on her for good and jsut let Jacob claim the baby-I guess we will have you wait and see.**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating at all lately but I've been busy with school—last year of high school and all. But I'm currently working on the next chapter so I will update soon—be patient please lol. I've also been focusing on another story of mine. It's not a fanfic; it's actually a story I'm going to try and publish. So yea, it's taking a lot of focus but don't give up on me; I'm going to try to focus on this story for a while so that I can finish it but please do comment when I post. It makes me sooo happy and it makes me want to write more!!!

Thank you my readers,

Hanna


	12. Ups and Downs

**Thanks for the reviews you guys!!! I hope more people will review more. Gah, this chapter is nothing but drama; well, toward the end anyway. I'm sorry it's so short but I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to give you guys something so yea. It's all a little confusing and rushed and crazy but if I were in this kind of situation I would probably be doing the same thing as Bella--in the decision making part. Take note that she is hormonal and doesn't think before she says anything and so does Edward. Jacob on the other hand thinks he has it all figured out. This chapter is setting Jake and Bella up for their future but that doesn't mean it's all going to be all perfect and roses; this chapter also makes Edward and Bella's decisions even more complicated with their hidden feelings. I hope you all realize that Bella is not officially with anyone and no relationship in here is set in stone. So, sorry to disappoint you Team Jacob readers but this isn't a Jacob and Bella story--not yet anyway; this also isn't an Edward and Bella story--not yet anyway. (Hehe.) I hope I'm confusing you and I hope you have no idea what's going to happen for Bella and her baby and Jacob and Edward and Tanya. That's a lot of fates to figure out. Why doesn't everyone leave me a comment and tell me who they _think_ she will end up with? I would love to know where my readers are in the direction of the story.**

I walked into school on Monday, bright and early, with Jacob attached to my hip. We were confidently holding hands as we walked down the hallway to our first period class. I hadn't felt so complete in a long time—if ever. He kept looking down at me and with a smile warming his handsome features. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before. Knowing that I'm the one to make him smile like that just makes my heart swell with love and honor. But unfortunately, blissful moments like this can't last forever.

Edward was standing by the door to the classroom with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore an angry scowl on his face and he looked very impatient. He used to be so carefree and calm but ever since I got pregnant, everything has been a little or a lot strained. Only now, I and he have decided to not talk unless it's absolutely needed or if he's curious about the baby. I chose for things to be this way because he couldn't come to terms with mine and Jake's physical relationship—which we have taken to the next level—he's even more pissed about that.

He looked up when he saw Jake and I approaching; he noticed our interlaced hands and scowled even deeper. He was beginning to look like he sucked on a lemon. "Bella."

"Edward." I replied just as cold heartedly as he had. Jake didn't say a word to him.

I walked right past him into the classroom; he obviously wasn't waiting for me so there was no reason to stand there and stare at him. I have to admit—only to myself—that deep down it hurts a lot when we're like this. I can't stand having my supposed-to-be best friend and father of my child angry with me. I can't stand being angry with him but this is for the best. Things just aren't meant to go any further than taking care of this child together with Edward and me.

That was when I saw who, I believe, the ex-Tanya is. She was beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair and exotic physique. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous as I watched her greedily kiss my baby's daddy. I know it shouldn't feel that way but he is sort of mine. But I shouldn't care at all! I have Jacob on my side; I can do just fine as long as I have him with me. Edward can just go and have fun with his exotic girlfriend. I don't need him.

I felt down and depressed as I sat through my classes. I didn't have Jacob with me in my second period so I felt a little empty. I had to keep reassuring myself that I would see him right after class and then he would make everything better. That thought helped me get through until lunch.

Jacob was waiting for me outside of my classroom impatiently. His entire face lit up as soon as he spotted me so I took that as my cue to lay one on him. I smiled brightly up at him before pressing my eager lips to his. We walked off to the lunchroom feeling extremely light and buoyant.

That was when it hit me; where are we supposed to sit? Are we still welcome at the Cullen's table? I really don't want to lose my friendships with them just because I refuse to talk to Edward. I was quickly answered when I spotted Alice waving me over to the table. I smiled instantly and pulled Jake toward them. Edward wasn't seated yet so I could find my seat without incident.

Jake was a little hesitant, even though he enjoyed their company just as much as I did. "Bella, shouldn't we try to find somewhere else to sit? I mean, he's going to sit there."

I shrugged. "I don't care. Just because he and I aren't speaking doesn't mean I can't speak to Alice and the rest of them."

"Okay…" He sighed as we took our seats.

"Hey, Bella, Jacob!" Alice greeted up, bouncing in her seat with a huge grin on plastered to her little pixie face.

I giggled at her childish behavior. "Hey, Alice. How's it hangin'?" I asked lamely.

She smirked at my stupid question and started to answer; she stopped right before she started and looked over my shoulder, narrowing her eyes. I looked over and saw Edward and his girlfriend heading toward the lunch table. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"I hate that bitch." Rosalie said in a cool tone, staring at her food. Emmet nodded in agreement with her, right along with everyone else at the table minus Jake and me. I didn't even know her but I already didn't like her—I just wasn't going to say anything.

"We need to do something about her. I do not want her with my brother." Alice demanded in a harsh tone. She looked pretty viscous and dangerous as she spoke. Edward and Tanya took their seats then; they were giggling and playing around about something. I almost barfed.

Edward stopped laughing as soon as he spotted Jacob and me sitting at the table. I almost laughed at his appalled expression. What, did he expect me to just drop everyone because of him? I don't think so. I decided to mess with him in a not-so-obvious way.

"What's the matter, Edward, cat got your tongue? Where have your manners gone? Why don't you introduce me to your new friend?" I demanded in an innocent tone; he saw right through it but Tanya didn't. I smiled menacingly when I heard Jacob and Alice snicker.

"I'm sorry, Bella, how rude of me. Bella, this is Tanya; Tanya, this is Bella." He motioned his hand between us.

"How nice to meet you, Tanya." I sneered around her name but she didn't notice.

"It's nice to meet you too. So are you and Edward good friends? He's never mentioned you before." Tanya asked. Well, no shit, why would he tell his girlfriend about his baby mama?

"Something like that. Edward, I'm offended, you didn't tell her about me?" I exclaimed with mock sadness. Alice pitched in.

"Yea, Edward, don't you think you should've told her about Bella before you two got back together?" Alice said in a serious tone. Her eyes were lit with humor—we were ganging up on him and he knew it.

"Back together? That's funny, he never mentioned you either, Tanya." I stated, pretending confusion. Edward didn't have a chance to answer before Jake spoke up.

"Yea, Bella and Edward were really good friends but they have too many differences and he doesn't approve of her getting pregnant—not that it was on purpose or anything." Jacob told Tanya.

I looked at him incredulously. What the hell was he saying?

"Pregnant huh? Congratulations, who is the father?" Tanya asked, sending me a smile—evil bitch.

"I am." Everyone froze and gasped, including Edward. Tanya looked around to see what the big deal was.

The big shock was that Jacob was the one who spoke up. "Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Be pissed but I'm saving Edward's ass while you chicks are trying to sabotage him. Quit being a bitch and leave them alone." Jacob explained while watching Edward.

Edward was staring at him, speechless. He didn't speak for the rest of the lunch. Alice, however, did try to speak but Jacob quickly kicked her under the table and told her to be quiet. I was pretty pissed that Jacob had done that and that Edward said nothing about it. He should have claimed his child before he even started dating her again. This really shows me how much he truly cares. I'm starting to think Jake is going to be coming with me to the next appointment I have. Edward might be too busy with his play thing.

4 Months Later:

These past months have been miserable and amazing all at the same time. I'm now about five and a half months pregnant. I'm huge. I'm already ready to have this darn baby.

Everything has been nothing but drama and lust and fighting and drama. I was living in a much too stressful environment. I couldn't really help it though; I had nowhere else to go. The drama was mainly between Edward and me—behind closed doors. Tanya still had no idea about Edward being the father, which continuously pissed me off. Oh well, the only time I ever seen him, besides at school, was when Alice insisted on a girl's day or when I had to see Carlisle. I refused to let Edward in the room while I was getting examined; instead I let Jacob in with me. Apparently he's going to be the 'father figure' to my child more than Edward so he might as well go to the doctor with me. He was more than willing.

But all of the nonsense that has been going on in my life is completely insignificant today because I'm going to get my ultra sound to find out the sex of my baby. I told Jake the big news and he was almost jumping up and down in his seat. He couldn't wait to find out the sex to the baby. Carlisle offered to inform Edward of our meeting and promised me that he would be there. I didn't care either way—it's not like he's going to be around for the baby much anyway. Hell, his girlfriend doesn't even know that he's expecting yet. I'm getting real tempted to burst his perfect little bubble but every time I almost say it, I imagine Jake's face when he claimed my little kid. I couldn't hurt him like that until it was completely necessary that the crazy girl knows.

Edward was already waiting at the doctor's office for us—well for me. He wasn't very thrilled that Jake was tagging along. I bluntly told him to get the hell over it. He didn't say another word about it.

"Hey, Bella. How are you feeling?" Edward asked as I approached.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, not really caring.

"I've been better." He whispered so quietly I thought I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"So, you ready to find out what the sex is, Eddie?" Jake asked playfully.

"Yea, I am. I can't wait to start thinking of a name." Edward's face started glowing so I thought twice before I broke his little heart and told him that he wouldn't have a say in the names. I already had my names picked out.

Carlisle approached us then and led us into the room with the big monitor that was going to show me my little baby. I lie down on the uncomfortable bed thing and let Carlisle squirt the freezing jelly substance onto my expanding belly. He started working the wand around my belly and watched the monitor intently and then my baby popped up on the screen.

I gasped. "Oh wow, look at it. It's so cute." I cooed. Edward walked over to me and held my hand; I was too lost in the moment to really care. Jacob kept his distance and just stared into the monitor in awe just like the rest of us.

"Look at our baby. I can't believe we made that." Edward sighed. "Can you show us the sex now?" He asked his father.

"Yes, look right there." Carlisle pointed to a spot on the screen and his entire face lit up with a huge smile that mirrored Edward's and mine and Jacob's.

"Oh my, it's a girl. We're going to have a little girl. I'm going to have a daughter." Edward said in a hushed tone.

I started to cry silent tears. "Renesme." I cooed.

"Huh?" Edward asked, wiping a tear from his cheek. I smiled up at him. Jacob and Carlisle looked to me with confused expressions.

I started to explain. "Renesme will be her name. It's Rene and Esme put together. My mother and your mother." I said to Edward.

I half expected him to argue with me but instead he just smiled down at me. "That's beautiful, Bella. I love it. Renesme Cullen, it's perfect."

"Just like our little girl." I added on. I couldn't be mad at Edward right now. I couldn't think about Jacob right now. All I could think about was Edward, I, and Renesme. I could see our little family clearer now than ever. I couldn't think about the fact that my perfect vision wouldn't come true—all that was there was what I wanted. I would gladly let my imagination take me away.

"What's going to be here middle name, Bella?" Jake asked me from behind.

"Carly, Renesme Carly Cullen." Edward answered for me. I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He laughed. "Carlisle and Charlie put together—my father and yours." He clarified, using my words against me.

I was in awe. I loved it. It fit our little angel perfectly. "I love it, Edward."

"I thought you would." He answered.

Carlisle looked truly touched. "Would you two like pictures?"

We both nodded eagerly. He excused himself to go and print them off. I figured now would be the best time to say what I have to say. "Edward, I hate to ruin the beautiful moment but there's something you need to do."

He nodded and started cleaning the goo off of my large belly. "I'm going to tell her. I'm sorry I haven't said anything yet; it was wrong of me to not own up to my child. But I'm going to tell her tonight and show her the pictures. But Jacob, even though you didn't have to, thank you for doing what you did."

"Don't worry; it wasn't a problem to me. But uh, Bella, I think you should tell him now." Jacob insisted. I've been putting this conversation off since Jake and I came to a decision; but now I have to tell Edward.

"Tell me what?" Edward asked looking in between us anxiously.

"I found a three bedroom apartment and I'm moving into it right after graduation. It's nice and not that expensive but Charlie is helping pay rent anyway so you don't need to worry about it. But I do want you to help me decorate Renesme's room and shop for her. You don't have to but I would like to involve you in that. I thought that maybe you would want to help. We still have some time so don't worry now but I just wanted you to know." I looked down at my belly and caressed it.

Edward was absentmindedly rubbing my tummy while he spoke. "Bella, why didn't you come talk to me first—never mind, I know that answer. I've really pushed you away haven't I? Well, I'm going to start helping out more and being around more; I don't care what Tanya says. But Bella, I was going to help with the baby room either way so there's no need to make it sound like such a crucial decision. And I'm helping with some of the expenses other than just Renesme. No arguments."

I nodded. "Fair enough. And that's fine with me, I want you around more. But yea, we're going to start decorating next month since graduation is coming soon."

"Oh, Bella, why do you have three bedrooms?" Edward asked, looking at my belly.

"Well, you know, for guest. Just in case Alice or Rose ever wants to come over and stay. It can also be for you if you ever stay with the baby too late and need to crash but that's about it."

"Actually, if everything stays as is, I just might be moving in—to help with the baby and that way we don't have to be apart." Jacob pitched in with confidence. I loved and hated that about him sometimes.

Edward didn't seem too happy about this part of the plan; he seemed a little angry. "You guys haven't even been together that long and you're already planning on moving in together?" He crossed his arms in exasperation.

I got up off of the bed. "Edward, Jake and I already had a plan to move in together after high school—it's not all about us being together. This was a previous agreement between best friends; it's not like you're going to be there that much anyway."

He jerked his head in my direction. "I thought you wanted me around more."

I sighed. "I do but that doesn't mean that you have to live with me. Jake and I _are_ together now so we can't spend a lot of time together, Edward. You can start coming to the appointments again and after the she's born, you can visit her with Jake and I or you can take her to your house. It will all work out in the end just don't worry about it now. I don't want to think about it until it's that time."

"Fine, we'll discuss this later but I want to raise this baby with you." He started to pout. I didn't really understand the meaning of his words.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jake asked in a confrontational manner; I gave him a disapproving look. He shrugged at me.

Edward looked at him as if he were stupid. "It means that I don't want any of that joint custody shit. I'm not saying for us to be together but I want to do things with her together; you and me," he motioned between himself and me, "I don't want _him_ tagging along all the time; she's not his child." He looked to Jake on that last part.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you let me claim her." Jake was right. "She may be your biological child and you may be in her life but I'm still going to be her father too. I'm going to be there with her and raise her with Bella."

"He's right, Edward. No one made him take responsibility but he did. You didn't; you had the chance to go on with your life without having her. Jake already told you that he wanted to raise her anyway. Honestly Edward, I don't see why you don't just stay with Tanya and move on without me. I'm happy with Jacob and Renesme will be too. As much as I do want you around, I also don't want you around."

His mouth gaped open a bit but I could see it in his eyes that he was considering it; my heart wrenched at this site. Can he not tell that I'm just trying to help him? I don't want anything I just said, except for Jacob. But I want him to take care of our child, with me. I'm such a masochist; I'm burning myself with my words and he's burning me with his reactions. But I do know that this would be for the best. It took him a moment to recover. "Okay, this is what's going to happen: I'm going to talk to Tanya tonight and tell her everything. Then, tomorrow, we are all going to sit down and discuss it, like adults. It will be just me, Jacob, Tanya, and you. We'll figure out how this is going to work from there."

Carlisle walked in right on time. "Hey, I've got the pictures; they came out beautifully. I made a copy for myself and Esme as well." He looked between all of us and his face fell. "Oh no, what did I miss? It seems as if the happy mood has vanished."

"It's nothing, dad. Bella and I were just discussing some things." Edward told his father without taking his eyes off of me.

"Alright, well, here are the photos." Carlisle handed me a photo and held one out for Edward but he made no move to take it. I suddenly felt nauseous. "Son, are you going to take the picture?"

Edward kept his eyes on me. "No. Give it to Jacob; he needs one." His eyes watered up as he spoke but he held them open long enough to dry them once more.

"What do you mean, Edward? If Jacob wants one, then I'll go make him one but this is yours." Carlisle handed the photo to him once more and Edward took it.

He didn't look at it as he took it in his hands. "Here you go. She's your daughter; you need a picture of her more than I do." He turned to Jacob and handed him the photo; Jacob's eyes widened and he hesitantly took the picture.

I could feel my stomach twist in all directions. I cradled my little Renesme in my hands and looked down at my belly. "I thought we were going to discuss this after you talked to Tanya."

"We still are but this seems to be what you want more than anything so I'm giving it to you. I'm doing it now so that I don't have to give her any 'I don't know' answers. Tanya deserves a real explanation and she deserves someone that will be with her and her only. She shouldn't have to share me with you or your child. You were right all along." Pain shot across his face before he ran out the door without another word.

We all stood in silence.

"What in the hell happened while I was gone?" Carlisle questioned me.

I kept my face down. "I just told him that Jake and I were moving in together and that he wasn't going to be around all the time. I'm not sure exactly how things got here but somehow we started, well, I started suggesting that he just forget about Renesme."

"Bella, have we not been through this? I thought we all agreed that Edward was going to be a part of this baby's life. _I_ want to be in her life and so does Esme. Why do you keep trying to push us out?" Carlisle asked in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry. I think it's just my rollercoaster hormones. One minute I want him there and the next, I don't want anything to do with him. I'm not trying to hurt anyone. Hell, I didn't have any doubt in my mind that he would shoot that suggestion down just like he always has." I was crying by this point.

Jake came over to comfort me. "It's okay, Bells. Carlisle, just because Edward has nothing to do with her doesn't mean you can't. I'm going to be the father now and I want you guys to be in her life. If Edward changes his mind then so be it." He always had an answer for everything.

This idea seems a little farfetched but I like it. Carlisle seemed to agree. "Honestly, I'm sure he will change his mind. You teenagers have gone backwards and forwards with this baby so there is no doubt in my mind that this is not the end of this discussion. But if for some unfathomable reason he sticks to this ludicrous decision, then I will gladly accept that answer."

"Thank you, Carlisle. That means a lot to us." Jacob told him.

"Of course. Well, I have to get back to work so you kids go home and talk to Charlie. I'll see you later." Carlisle turned for the door and left.

The ride home was very quiet. I had nothing to say and neither did Jacob. I didn't want to say anything anyway. I was still heartbroken that Edward would give in to my nonsense that easily—that goes to show that he would much rather not be a father. Tomorrow's conversation will be interesting.

I didn't get any sleep. I was far too anxious to sleep. I'm far too anxious to do anything, especially sit still.

Jake and I are almost to Edward's house. There's no one there but Edward and Tanya and I'm assuming she knows everything now.

We pulled into the driveway five minutes later and walked very slowly to the front door. Okay, so now I'm not so anxious to have this discussion. I'm not quite ready to lose Edward just yet—even though it's my entire damn fault.

Jacob knocked on the front door and Edward answered it immediately. He looked exhausted and his eyes were red as if he had just finished crying. I couldn't look at him any longer; I could feel the tears prickle in my eyes at the sight of him.

Edward motioned for us to enter and we did. Jake and I took a seat on the couch across from Tanya. She looked livid when I first saw her but her expression quickly changed to one of concern and sympathy. She was faking; god I hate that bitch.

Edward sat down next to her. "Tanya knows everything."

"Well, that's good; it's about time." I said in an annoyed tone. I couldn't help it, I hated her being so close to him. "So, what's going to happen next?"

"Bella, you made that very clear yesterday, as did I. I will still help out with expenses as I said at the appointment and I'm not arguing about it but Tanya and I want to continue staying together so I'm not going to be a part of Renesme's life. She can still have my name unless you want to give her Jacob's name; that's entirely up to you two." Edward said in a lifeless and formal voice. Apparently this was all business.

"Jesus Edward, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday! I'm hormonal and I'm having mixed feelings about everything. Could you not tell that I didn't mean any of what I said? I meant the part about Jacob but I don't want you to not be the father! Since when do you give in that easily to me anyway?" I demanded. I couldn't hold that in. I couldn't let him give our family up that easily.

Jacob looked at me in shock. "Bella, I thought you wanted us to raise her together." He looked heartbroken.

"Jake, you know I want you there and you will be but Edward is still the father." I looked at Edward's also shocked face expectantly.

"Bella, the decision has been made. Edward made it clear to me that this was nothing but a mistake and that he didn't want to be in you or your child's life. Just leave it alone. Your words only helped him take his chance to finally get out; before, he was only being noble. He wants to be with me and have a family with the woman he loves, not some drunken fling and I don't mean to insult you either but the truth can hurt." If I didn't know any better, I'd actually respect Tanya's words and believe her sincerity; but, I do know better.

I scoffed and shot her a look that clearly stated, go the fuck to hell. "A mistake huh? That's what the fuck Renesme is to you? Our daughter is a mistake?! Well fuck you then, Edward! I don't need you! You can have your fucking whore of a girlfriend and forget about this child! UGH! I could seriously just fucking stab you right in your dead fucking heart! You lifeless piece of shit! You're nothing! You never will be anything! You wouldn't make a good father anyway. You never will. You will always be a fucking coward and a liar and you will never be happy knowing that you have a beautiful baby girl with your name, running through your house! What are you going to tell her when she gets older, Edward? Because Carlisle and Esme and everyone else still want her! I'm not taking her away from them because of you. So are you going to flee the goddamn state? Are you going to hide from her? Or are you just going to stay here and watch her grow and not give a damn? What's it going to be, Edward?! How are you going to live with yourself?! But you know what? I think you should just run away with your little bitch because I can tell you now, life with me around is not going to be a pleasant thing! Make your decision you stupid fuck head! I want to know now! I want to know how torturous my life is going to be!" I was in tears and standing over him with my hands balled up into fists. I couldn't take it! He was breaking my heart!

Jacob was frozen on the couch gaping at me. Edward's lip was trembling and Tanya looked scared.

Jacob finally unfroze and came over to me; he put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. "Don't touch me!" I snapped at him. "I want an answer, Edward."

"Bella, what the hell do you expect me to say?" Edward looked into my eyes with water filling them.

"I want you to tell me that she was lying; that you didn't say any of those things and that you still want me and our daughter." I whispered to him, the tears still flowing down my cheeks.

He stared at me for what felt like forever and then he stood. I pulled back a little when he placed his hands on either side of my face until I felt him wipe my tears away. I put my hands over his and closed my eyes. I never wanted him to let go of me. I felt complete when he touched me; I just wanted to hear him say those words.

Then, before I could ask again, he kissed me. I heard Tanya gasp and then Jacob but I'm not sure if anything was said because I was lost in that kiss. Our lips moved together beautifully like the notes in a song. He slowly pushed his tongue between my quivering lips and moved it, soothingly, against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss.

For that moment, everything felt right; nothing else mattered but me, Edward, and Renesme.

I moaned into his mouth unwillingly. He pulled me closer when I did. I didn't fight, at all. I wanted this; I wanted him; I never wanted this kiss to end. The world could be ending right now and I wouldn't care, as long as it ended like this.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. He didn't take his hands off of me and he didn't move his face from mine; he simply detached our lips. I felt reality hit me once more and it felt as if the world really was ending. I'm starting to think that kiss was more along the lines of goodbye rather than, everything's going to be alright.

His forehead stayed pressed up against mine. "I love you, Bella. But everything happens for a reason. You and I can't do this. Things are better this way; we just need to go on without each other."

I shook my head back and forth. He did believe that she was a mistake. How can he? How can he be so cruel? "Why? Why did you even bother? Why did you tell me that you wanted her if you really didn't? I gave you the chance in the beginning and you didn't take it." I pulled away to look at him.

"I did want her. Bella, Tanya's words were dramatic and harsh. Renesme is not a mistake and neither are you. This wasn't meant to happen, that's all. We have made it clear that we can't do this." Edward didn't seem to believe his words any more than I did.

"Please don't tell me goodbye." I pleaded. I couldn't lose him.

"I'm not but maybe we should wait till the baby is born to make anymore decisions." Edward said with a sigh. He smiled at me. He seemed pleased with my reluctance to let him go.

"So, you're sticking around?" Jacob asked in a confused voice. Hell, I was confused as hell too.

Edward gave him an annoyed glare and then Tanya stood up. "Yea, Edward, I thought you made your decision and what the hell was that?"

"Tanya, I don't know what to do, okay? And don't worry about that. I'm not leaving you so just forget about it." Edward seemed annoyed with the two of them. I was as well.

"You're right. We should just wait until she's born to figure everything out." I agreed with him.

"Damn, Carlisle was right. You guys change your minds like you change underwear." Jake huffed and then went to sit down on the sofa. Tanya took her seat also.

"I think I should go." I told Edward. I was getting a headache and I didn't want to talk about this anymore. My head was also getting a little big with the knowledge that Edward did want our daughter and the fact that he said he loves me.

"Okay, I'll walk you out." He took my hand and led me to the door and we walked out to the car together with Jacob and Tanya following behind us.

What in the hell are we going to do?

**Comments make me write more. Remember, give me your predictions...if I like them enough, who knows, I just might decide to take it that way. **


	13. It's Time

**I am sooo sorry that this chapter is so short but it has taken me FOREVER to update and I'm sooo sorry for that too. For anyone who has been reading my story and is STILL gonna stick with me through it till the end...THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH!!! You have no idea how much that means to me. And for any new readers...if I have any...ever lol, please bear with me. I have a lot going on. I am about to graduate high school so I'm trying to focus on that and I tend to get a little caught up in reading fanfics more than writing them and I'm also trying to start my acting career so that is taking up some of my time plus finding a job and trying to write my actual book, Wild Horses. But anywho...you probably dont really care lol but I just figured I'd give you my long list of excuses for not updating but I'm not bailing on you i promise...even though hardly anyone reads this. But for those of you that do read it, please please please please review and tell me what you think. I don't care if it's good or bad as long as I get SOME feedback. Anyone who is reading this that writes their own fanfics understands how important a review is so please be so kind...it would make my heart swell with joy and love and it might even give me some inspiration...who knows. Please do though and enjoy...love Cherry.**

* * *

Another four months passed and I'm out of school on bed rest. I would be giving birth to Renesme very shortly. Carlisle said that I could have her at any time with the way I've been having contractions. I'm extremely excited about meeting her.

Edward and I have been on friendlier terms lately since our last discussion. He sometimes comes over to check up on me and the baby. If he doesn't come over then he definitely calls—daily. We're not like we use to be but we are slowly getting better. We've tried to avoid serious conversations about the near future as much as possible because they always tend to lead to arguments and rash decisions.

Carlisle performs my check-ups here at my house; he doesn't want me moving around anymore than completely necessary. Renesme wants to stay inside of me longer than she's supposed to. But if it's needed then we will induce labor next week if I haven't had her by then. I'm not sure if I want to give birth to her here at home or at the hospital; I was actually considering having her at the Cullen mansion. It seems like such a peaceful and suitable place to bring a child into.

I looked over at the clock on my dresser; it read 4: 20pm. Jake should be bursting through my door any minute now. And the beautiful thing about today's visit is that Charlie is working late…which means I can have some fun playtime with my sexy hunk-of-a boyfriend. I have been so deprived lately that it's not even funny and I can't masturbate properly because of my huge stomach being in the way.

Gosh, he better hurry up or—scratch that…sounds like he's here. I could hear him slamming the front door and stomping up the stairway. My stomach was clenching way down deep—I could feel myself get wet just thinking about him walking up the stairs.

"Bella, baby, are you awake?" Jake asked from my doorway.

I giggled, "Well, if I was asleep I'd be awake now from you stomping up the stairs." He walked in as I finished my sentence.

He smiled a big toothy grin, "You look so deliciously pregnant…I could eat you alive right now." His voice grew husky as he spoke. I could see his eyes grow dangerously dark with lust as he crawled onto the bed with me.

I removed my covers to reveal my naked and waiting sex. "Please, just touch me; do anything." I demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied as he dug his fingers into my slick entrance eliciting a loud groan.

He removed his fingers all too soon and tore his clothes off before slipping his long hard member inside of me. Man, he wasn't wasting anytime today; I guess he was in just as much need as me.

"Mm that feels so fucking amazing; harder, Jakey!" I demanded, gripping the sheets with everything I had.

I heard my door open, vaguely but didn't pay it any attention until I heard a voice that didn't belong to myself or the boy vigorously riding me as if we're two wild animals, "Uh, that is just fucking wrong. OH MY GOD! Get the fuck off of her!!! Jesus fucking Christ!!!!" Edward screamed from my doorway.

Jacob stopped his motions as I screamed out in horror. He didn't bother to move off of me but just rested on his knees, not taking his dick from inside of me, "Really, Edward? You have to walk in at this very moment? Why now? Could you not hear the dirty sounds coming from the room? Why do you always seem to walk in when we are in the middle of something?! Every damn time we get started you interrupt…I think you plan it out; fucking prick," Jacob ranted and I completely agreed.

Edward rolled his eyes, "All I heard was Bella moaning, so I thought she might be…I don't know…having some fun alone time." He blushed; I laughed.

"So you still felt the need to walk in?" I asked with a laugh. Jake crawled off of the bed and walked toward Edward.

"I don't know. Gosh, I was only coming to check on you; is that okay?" Edward asked embarrassed, throwing his hands up in the air.

I also note that he took a peek at Jake's manhood longer than necessary. I guess he was sizing him up…I laughed to myself.

Jake began to get dressed, snatching his clothes from around where Edward stood, constantly muttering indecencies. I couldn't help but be amused by this. Edward is standing there completely awkward while Jake is bitching and complaining.

"Bella, could you call me the next time we can actually be _alone_? I'm sick of getting interrupted every time I'm about to bust a fucking nut! GAH!!!" He screamed walking out of the room.

"Sorry, sheesh." Edward rolled his eyes before sitting on the bed next to me. I noticed his eyes roaming over my body; his eyes darkened noticeably, "Uh, Bella, could you possibly cover up please? You're quite distracting," he pleaded, huskily.

I felt myself grow wet as he watched me pull the covers over myself. I tried to ignore it the best I could by focusing on sitting up and changing the subject; I was taken after all, "So, what's Tanya up to these days?"

He seemed to grow uncomfortable with the new topic change, "Can I sit next to you?" He asked quietly. I moved over on the bed to give him room.

He climbed up to sit in a position mirroring mine—minus the gigantic pregnant belly. I could tell there was something bothering him; he looked nervous, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head but kept his gaze down, "Nothing's _wrong_, really; then again I guess it depends on who you are," he wasn't finished but he didn't continue.

"Well, why don't you just tell me?" I pushed sweetly, placing my leg on his thigh. His eyes followed my gesture and slowly, so did his hand. It felt so warm and gentle and it fit my hand perfectly; just the right size. "Talk to me, Edward."

He sighed, "This," he motioned to our interlaced hands, "this is the problem—well, not so much a problem but more of a reason," his brows creased in agitation, "I don't know how to say it."

"So you don't want to hold my hand, that's fine, I won't then," I muttered, a little hurt by the rejection but tried to pull my hand away anyway—tried and failed. He kept my hand in his and shook his head at me.

Now I was confused, "Bella, that's not what I mean. You asked me about Tanya; well, there is no more Tanya and me. We broke up; it was mutual," he peaked up at me; I was shocked, "She wasn't ready to be dragged into parenthood, even if it was just as my girlfriend—it was the fact that I was becoming a father. My reason for agreeing with her is because I wasn't ever in love with her; I only got back together with her because you were with Jacob. It was all to make you jealous but really all I did was push you further away. I came to talk to you about that; every since that kiss we shared months ago, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I hate seeing him kiss you the way that I should be; and to walk in on things like that—"

"Edward," I cut him off, "what are you getting at?" I already knew but I wanted to hear him say it…I think.

He turned to me and placed his free hand on my ever expanding belly and caressed it gently before finally making eye contact with me, "Bella, I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our little Renesme."

I felt my heart skip a beat at his words. Nothing Jake has ever said to me has struck home like that one sentence from Edward did. I felt like everything stopped; time, my heart, his heart, Renesme's heart, it all stopped—not in the literal sense of course—but nothing mattered except for Edward, myself, and our daughter.

And before I could even think it completely through, my heart spoke for me, "I'm in love with you too," then the tears began to fall. I never imagined this being such a sentimental moment but the way his eyes lit up and shined at me as I said that to him pushed me over the edge.

What the hell was I going to do? How can I hurt Jacob like this? He's been through so much with me, for me; this is all too hard. But then, to make matters more complicated, Edward did the very thing I have been craving for him to do since the last time he did it—he kissed me.

He pressed his beautiful, pink, pouty lips against mine and they moved in a musical synchronization. It felt so natural and right. I felt complete, as if I had been missing a vital piece of my soul and now it was found—more like realized; my other half had been in front of me the whole time, only it wasn't the one I thought it was.

I felt his hands lose themselves in my hair that hasn't been brushed in days. He didn't bother to run his fingers through it; he just grabbed handfuls and gripped on for dear life. If it wasn't so erotic I would have made him let go because of the pain.

Nothing was really registering with me in that very moment. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful boy that was pouring all of his love and adoration for me into every caress he placed upon me. I could only feel his lips, his tongue massaging me, his hands in my hair, and his hands on my arms, his hands ghosting over our creation and on down to my throbbing center.

But the moment his fingers pressed into my swollen clit, I felt it.

What I felt was not pleasure or love or anything like that but what I felt was the most gut wrenching, awful pain in my uterus. I let out a loud ear splitting scream as I cowered over my front and cradled my unborn child. Edward jumped back in alarm before trying to soothe me.

"Bella, what is it? What did I do?" He questioned, panicked.

My breaths were coming in shallow and measured; I knew what was happening, "Edward…I'm…going…AHHHH…call Carlisle…I'm going…into…labor!!!" I screamed louder and he screeched before jumping off the bed and pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! Carlisle! What do I do? Bella, she's going in labor! What the hell do I do?!" Edward screamed into his phone.

"AHHHH Edward, hurry! It fucking hurts!!! Carlisle!!!" I screamed out so that maybe he could come to me and give me something, anything!

"Okay, okay, do you think I have time?!" Edward was pulling at the roots of his hair anxiously while pacing around the room. His eyes flashed to me once again as I screamed out in agony as another contraction shook my body.

The pain was completely unbearable. I couldn't breathe or focus on anything.

That was when everything went black. I could vaguely hear Edward screaming for me to wake up but I couldn't open my eyes; the pain was holding me down in the darkness. I could feel myself being lifted and I felt as if I was going to fall but that was the last thing I could remember.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JUST PRESS THE BUTTON...REVIEW...IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY. OH AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS OF WHERE ELSE I CAN TAKE THIS STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW BECAUSE IM HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR IF I SHOULD WRAP IT UP SOON. YOUR THE READER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE CHERRY.**


End file.
